Legendary PKMN: InvaXion
by Cataclyptic
Summary: The first movie in the Legendary PKMN saga! Join Darkrai, Cresselia and the rest of the gang as they try to stop a massive alien invasion led by Deoxys's mother while the rest of the Legendary Council is too busy watching Harry Potter Seven!
1. Preface

**-Preface-**

Hello everyone, and welcome to Legendary PKMN InvaXion! Feel free to skip this part, but there are few things that I want to say, if you wouldn't mind.

To those of you who got the link from my dA account, yes, this is the movie I have been working hard on. It's finally done! Arc two starts next chapter!

For those of you on FF who found this story randomly... a quick explanation of it:

This is a story i have been working oin on . However, its file size was too big, so I am instead submitting it to FF. Also because they make stories easier on this site anyway. So just as a warning, if you have no idea what Legendary PKMN is, you will probably not understand it as much. There were fourteen chapters before this, you see. Feel free to read it anyway though, I don't care.

For the people who got here via my dA link, I would like to say once more to please comment on the TITLE PAGE and not this movie. Just for keeping track of how popular this gets.

That's about it. Enjoy!

_-Cataclyptic_


	2. 0: Prolouge

"_We haven't received even the slightest bit of information from her."_

"_Yes. It is clear something happened."_

"_But what?"_

"_What do you mean 'but what'?! Arceus may have found her! She could be well dead for all we know!"_

"_She wouldn't die."_

_A voice interrupted the four other voices._

"_Do not forget who she is. She is a Shifter. The same as I."_

"…_that is true. Please pardon us, Supreme queen."_

"_It's alright, you are pardoned. More importantly, we have to find her."_

"_That would mean going to Earth though…"_

"_It does not matter. I will take care of Arceus."_

"_That's not who I'm afraid of."_

_All four heads turned to the fifth._

"_There was a transmission yesterday, a telepathic one. It was from… the Fallen Angel. The Destined Child. The Lord of light, the Master of the Heavens._

_Absolix has returned."_

_Uneasy tension._

"_Worse still, there is a force on earth greater than Absolix."_

"_Who?"_

"_CHUCK NORRIS!!!!"_

_All three fell down anime style._

"…_It will not matter. Absolix has been imprisoned for a hundred and eighty years. No matter how strong he is, he will still be weakened after that long. I know Absolix, and I know that he would be a fool to try and make a bold move on anyone._

_Absolix is no fool."_

_The four understood. _

_The Fallen Angel wouldn't be a problem._

"…_To Earth, then?"_

"_Yes._

_The mission is simple: locate her and bring her back to us. I will deal with Arceus._

_Let nothing stand in our way."_

_Legendary PKMN: InvaXion_


	3. I: We come in Pisces

Legendary PKMN: InvaXion

* * *

**-Part one: We come in Pisces-**

**

* * *

**

IT WAS A QUIET DAY IN THE HALL OF ORIGIN. NOT A SOUL WAS PEEPING. NOT EVEN A MOUSE.

**BECAUSE MICE DON'T EXIST IN THIS WORLD FOR SOME REASON.**

**EXCEPT MAYBE PIKACHU.**

**ANYWAYS, ALL OF THE LEGENDARY POKEMON WERE ASLEEP. THEY WERE ALL DREAMING PLEASANT DREAMS. LIKE OF COTTON CANDY. BECAUSE COTTON CANDY IS FUN TO EAT.**

**AND THEN SUDDENLY- **

"I WON TICKETS TO HARRY POTTER SEVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The excited cry pierced the air in the Hall of Origin. At first, nothing happened. But then, there was mumbling, and rumbling, and rummumbling (rumbling and mumbling at the same time) and finally every single legend swarmed over Palkia, demanding a ticket.

You see, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows had recently come into theaters in Destiny City. Naturally, all of the Legendaries wanted to see it. And Palkia had won tickets!

"How did you win them!?" His brother, Dialga asked. And then "WAIT… You didn't use yor Spatial powers to cheat did you!?"

"No…!"

_FLASHBACK: TWENTY MINUTES AGO_

* * *

"_Hey, I'd like to participate in the ticket winning contest." Palkia said to the Corphish who ran the store next to the movie theater._

"_Alright, pick on scratch card and maybe you'll win something!" The Corphish said. Palkia deposited one dollar, and drew a random lottery ticket. _

"_HEY LOOK! IT'S ASH KETCHUMN!!!!" Palkia suddenly shouted._

"_WHERE?!?!?!!" As Corphish turned around to find the legendary movie actor, Palkia quickly used his powers over space to rearrange the matter in the ticket. _

"_Oh I'm sorry! That's just a Stop Sign!" Palkia sweatdropped. Corphish mumbled about not getting an autograph._

_Palkia rubbed the scratch ticket, and it said that he had won!_

_

* * *

_

END FLASHBACK

"…" Dialga fell over. "BROTHER!!! THAT'S CHEATING!!!!"

"What!? All I did was rearrange the space-time continuum a bit!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT A COOKIE!? THAT'S STILL CHEATING!"

"How many did you win!?!?" Suicune asked, not at all caring that one of their most prestigious members cheated to get them.

"Don't worry guys! I won enough tickets for ALL the legendaries! All twenty five of us!"

Everything paused. There were twenty SEVEN legendaries currently stationed in the Hall. Panic began to spread- who would get the tickets!?!?! Fortunately, Zapdos suggested a simple method- they would draw straws, and whoever got the two shortest straws would not get any tickets. Everyone drew straws as Darkrai and Cresselia came over.

"Hey, what's going on!?" Cresselia demanded.

"Palkia won tickets for Harry Potter seven, so now we have to draw straws because he only got 25, and there's twenty seven of us." Moltres answered, taking his own straw.

"We want straws too!" Darkrai shouted, he too wanting to see the movie. But when all the straws were passed out, Darkrai and Cresselia were strawless. Demanding to know what had happened, Groudon shrugged

"Well… since you two didn't get any straws, that means you are automatically disqualified."

"And therefore," Mesprit continued "Being that you are automatically disqualified, you two are the ones who do not get any tickets."

**UH OH.**

"WHAT!?!?!?" the lunar swan outbursted. "THAT'S NOT RIGHT!!!!!"

"Actually," Darkrai interrupted his sister. "You did that to us in chapter eleven."

"Well it's okay when I'M not the victim!" Cresselia argued. Hearing all the commotion, Arceus, God of all Pokemon, decided to see what it was about.

"What's all this about!?"

See?

"Palkia won tickets to Harry Potter 7 (by using spatial powers to cheat) and he won't give any to us!" Cresselia whined. Arceus took this all in.

"Actually, that works perfectly for me! You see, I need two volunteers to babysit Mew! He's too young to watch awesomeness!" Arceus explained. Darkrai and Cresselia groaned: they knew what was coming up.

"So how about you two babysit him?"

"Forget it mom! I have important things to do today!" Darkrai argued, crossing his arms in a definite 'NO'.

"Like what?" Asked God skeptically.

"Like training! Every day I train, I gain 20 Manly Points! I need 6550 more in order for Lopunny to become my girlfriend!"

That figured, as Cresselia noted. Everything Darkrai did was somehow related back to Lopunny in some way shape or form. She rolled her eyes. Manly Points!? What the hell!?

"I can understand what it's like to be in love…" Arceus commenting, reflecting on her own crush on the local guardian of death residing in another dimension. Then she went back on her comment and realized she had made a mistake.

"I-I mean, being a God of course! NOT BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH GIRATINA!!!!" She screamed the last part, to make sure they were all clear. Darkrai and his sister rolled eyes. Like always, their mom figured that they didn't know. Not like they could come out of the blue and say it though- Arceus wanted it to be kept an absolute secret. Saying that you thought she loved him would mean Imprisonment for a week. Or worse.

NO NACHOS ON NACHO FRIDAY'S.

"Darkrai, you are excused. Cresselia, you must stay and watch Mew." Arceus made her final decision. Darkrai stuck his tongue in Cresselia's face and ran out, leaving behind an angry lunar swan, cursing about how unfair it was.

Soon, all the legendary Pokemon lined up in a neat row. A purplish pink dimension wormhole later, they all started going to earth. Arceus brought Mew to Cresselia to explain a few things.

"Cresselia, you are to babysit Mew until I get back." She stated. The pink furball, hyped up on a chocolate bar, was zipping all around the room and talking extremely fast illegible words.

"Until you get back?" Cresselia was confused. Recently, it had been revealed that Arceus was unable to leave the Hall of Origin. She could go outside to Destiny City, but only when exerting enormous amounts of power and for only a short while.

"Yes… well…"Arceus had to be more careful then ever when speaking to Cresselia and the other young ones. There were still secrets she had that hopefully would never be discovered. "Let's just say it's an emergency. Nothing to be concerned about, my presence is merely required for the situation.

Now see, I have to travel a long distance. So, I'm going to take control of an already pre determined willing Pokemon and leave my body behind. Don't worry, it should take very long. Then I'll take over babysitting Mew." Cresselia sighed. That was at least a relief. With a goodbye, Arceus began glowing, and suddenly her eyes faded out. Her body collapsed where it once stood, now limp and immobile.

Cresselia, surprised, examined the body and found that it was still breathing, almost in a very deep trance like state of unconsciousness. Completely unresponsive.

It was at this time that Deoxys (wearing her white moustache for disguise), Mercifond, and Gardevoir entered the Hall via a pink portal. Cresselia had invited them over prior.

"Hi Cresselia. We came." Mercifond waved her white hand. She gasped when she saw Arceus laying there, obviously dead.

"OH MY GOD SHE KILLED ARCEUS!!!!" Mercifond said, her head extremely large and round.

"That Bastard!" Deoxys cried.

"Wait… I-I can explain…" Cresselia sweatdropped.

"Or is it 'Oh my Arceus she killed God'?" Gardevoir asked.

"Maybe it's 'Oh my God they killed God'?" Mercifond narrowed her eyes in thought.

"What's a God anyway?" Deoxys raised her hand. The three stared. Deoxys was hit in the back of the head while landing on Earth, so she was amnesic. She couldn't remember a thing about her past or anything in general, other than her name and that she was an alien. She had been having flashbacks, but so far they were vague.

"Anyway… I can't believe you did that Cresselia!" Mercifond said angrily. As Cresselia tried to explain that God wasn't dead, Arceus suddenly rejuvenated and came back to life.

"I'm back…" she muttered bitterly.

"OH MY YOU SHE'S A GHOST!!!!" All three women shrieked in fear.

"I AM NOT A GHOST!" Arceus said offended. After explaining about how she could transfer her mind to other beings, Arceus complained "They sent me in the wrong body! I winded up in the body of a Wurmple!"

"Ooh…!" The four girls winced.

"They'll have my real body ready in about five minutes… so Gardevoir, I haven't seen you in awhile. How have things been?" Gardevoir began to sweat at this question, and the other three bit their lips.

"Well… uh…"

_

* * *

_

FLASHBACK- BALANCE OF POWER

"_Gardevoir, we need to talk." All of the Pokemon eventually got healed after the battle with Weavile and Absolix, and now they were alone with some time to talk to themselves._

"_Sure, what's up Cresselia?" She asked._

"_Well… it's about your powers." Darkrai said bluntly. Gardevoir had recently gained the power to use Light attacks. However, Light attacks weren't useable to any Pokemon BUT the Light Pokemon themselves. How Gardevoir was using them was unknown._

"_We have to keep them hidden from everyone else." Mercifond spoke._

"_But why?" Gardevoir asked. She was confused about her strange new power, and was actually hoping to talk to Arceus for answers._

"_Well, if someone finds out, then Mewtwo will eventually discover it…" Gallade said, fearful for her sake. "And when he wakes up, he may want to experiment on you!"_

_GARDEVOIR'S IMAGINATION:_

_Mewtwo: "And now I will stick these really pointy needles into you…"_

"_Or worse." Cresselia warned. "If mom finds out, she might want to experiment on you too!"_

_GARDEVOIR'S IMAGINATION:_

_Arceus: "And now I will stick these really pointy needles into you…"_

_

* * *

_

END FLASHBACK

"Uh… well…" Gardevoir struggled to find words, so that the God like Pokemon wouldn't experiment on her. This was Arceus- she could see through ANYTHING.

Gardevoir had to be careful.

"I uh… I'm doing great! Perfectly fine! I don't have any light powers if that's what you're asking! Nope, I can't use a single light Move at all!"

Arceus stared.

"Yes." She stated. "It would be impossible for you to wield any Light type Moves. Now that we have established that you cannot learn any Light Moves, I can clearly see that you are fine."

Gardevoir wiped the sweat off her brow. She was safe for now…

"And what of you Ivysaur?" Arceus asked, too oblivious to see through Deoxys' ingenious disguise.

"I'm… doing okay as well! And I'm not an alien from outer space who cannot remember anything about my past either!"

"Yes." Arceus said again. "Clearly. Well, it sure is assuring to know that nothing suspicious is happening to you two at all!"

Gardevoir, Deoxys, and the other two girls sweatdropped. Arceus, apparently sensing something, declared "Time for me to go. See you later Cresselia! Girls!" And with that, her body went limp again.

"HIYA MERCIFOND!!!!!" Mew eagerly came up to the white bat. Looking at her up and down, Mew shrieked happily "Bwahahaha!!!! You're brown colored!!!"

Mercifond was now extremely confused.

"Now you see what I have to deal with." Cresselia said. Thinking quickly, she pulled out a chocolate bar and threw it on the ground next to Mew. The pink furball spotted it, and happily began munching on it, to which Cresselia sprung her trap and caged him in metal bars. Mew was too busy eating the chocolate to notice.

"Well, Mew's taken care of." Smiled the lunar swan. "What do you all want to do?" Cresselia asked politely.

"How about helping me find Mewtwo."

The voice was Darkrai's, who had just emerged from the shadows. For once he was serious as he looked to them for help.

"Darkrai! I thought you had training!" Cresselia scolded.

"I do. But I have to make sure Mewtwo is okay first. Master Dunsparce will understand." Darkrai said, arms crossed and waiting for an answer. "So are you helping me or not? Deoxys, what about you you're in love with him aren't you?" Deoxys' cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

The girls looked at each other nervously. They were interested in seeing the psychic again, as they had not been in contact with Mewtwo for three whole days. No one except for the higher up legendary's knew what had happened to him. The only bit of information they got was from Arceus saying "He is resting in the Hall. Nothing to be concerned about.".

Cresselia stared at her week younger brother. The worry on his face was clear- Mewtwo was Darkrai's older brother. Blood didn't matter, the bond between them was still there, no matter how perverse Mewtwo broke it up. And Arceus's excuse made no sense- if it was nothing to be concerned about, why couldn't they see him?

"Fine, we'll help." Cresselia decided for them all. "I've seen Arceus coming in and out of the fiftieth floor, he might be somewhere there."

"F-F-FFIFTIETH!?!?!?" Darkrai said, suddenly fearful.

"No windows there." Cresselia assured him. Breathing a bit, Darkrai was calm again. The rest of the girls found his behavior a bit strange, but said nothing. Walking together, the transverse upwards into the ascending halls of the Hall.

Eventually, floor 50 was reached. After a bit of searching, they found a single white door.

"He's… here!" Deoxys realized, as she could vaguely sense his presence. Hearing this, Darkrai immediately went for the doorknob. However, he was unable to open it.

_"BEEP! BEEP! PASSWORD REQUIRED TO ENTER."_ A computerized voice rang out.

"Oh no! It needs a password!" said Gardevoir.

"The password is obviously 'Hairy Legs'." Mercifond stated.

"WHA-?"

"_BEEP. PASSWORD ACCEPTED. YOU MAY ENTER."_ The door opened, leaving Gardevoir confused as ever as to how they knew these passwords.

Once inside, the lights flipped on.

They were astounded.

Inside was a giant sideways glass stasis chamber- a circular rectangle made of glass filled with occasionally bubbling blue liquid. Heavy, thick wires surrounded the chamber ; feeding is constantly with power, electricity, nutrients, whatever was needed in whatever amounts.

In the chamber was Mewtwo. Eyes closed, floating in a sleeping position within the liquid. The amount of wires and tubes attached and going through his body were too numerous for them to count. Mewtwo did not seem to hear them at all. He was unresponsive, like Arceus's body a fifty floors down.

"Mew…two…" Darkrai was shocked. He felt weak in his knees, but forced himself to stand. Gingerly, he touched the glass chamber with a black hand. Almost instantly, Mewtwo began to shudder violently.

"Darkrai!!!" Cresselia screamed. Darkrai backed off. Cursing, he backed up a couple feet, and Mewtwo was calm.

Sometimes, inadvertently causing sleeping Pokemon nightmares was a bad thing.

"Just stay back…" Cresselia ordered Darkrai. "He… already looks bad enough."

Deoxys was the other one most affected. As she too touched Mewtwo's cold chamber, Darkrai felt a pang of jealousy. He couldn't do that. He couldn't touch a sleeping Pokemon, much less get near them. And in certain situations, like this one, it was important.

He felt helpless in this event. He couldn't do a thing to help Mewtwo, and it made him angry beyond measure. Why HIM!? What the hell did Mewtwo ever do to deserve this!?! Sure he threatened to kill them all on a regular basis, but Mewtwo was at heart a kind person!!!!

Why… why the hell did it have to be this way…!!!

And then he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a white face with green hair. She smiled at him, it communicating _'He will be fine.'_

"…Thanks…" Darkrai muttered to his childhood friend. Gardevoir's hand slid off him, and she too went to see the psychic.

"I can't believe it… is it really this bad..!?" Deoxys gasped, almost in tears. The other two girls were equally aghast.

While the fight with Absolix had nearly cost them their lives, that was only IT. Absolix never killed any of them, and as they recalled, hardly did anything to Mewtwo. Yet somehow, Mewtwo was more injured than the rest of them without the beating.

They needed answers from Mewtwo when he woke up.

But for now, they silently pleaded for his health, and left the room.

* * *

The secret agents sat in their headquarters. Which was actually Malispite's locker in the Burger King restaurant.

"This place is cramped…" Agent Blaze complained.

"Well, it's the only place we've got!" Agents Raptor responded huffily. "Now then… we must contact the boss to tell him everything we've seen." She pulled out a cellphone, and Agent Blaze dialed number for her (being that she had no fingers). Within moments, Raptor put the phone to her ear and it began ringing.

"Hello? Boss?" Agent Raptor asked to the other side of the phone. A pause."…this is Agents Raptor reporting in." Another paused. "Yes, we're still alive. I'm reporting to of what I saw. It seems as though there's a creature named Absolix…" Another pause.

"You knew about him already!?" Agents Raptor was shocked. The knowledge of their boss never ceased to surprise her. "…Yes… just as you say… yes… light powers…" More pauses, and then

"Wait what!?" Agent Raptor listened carefully to the words of the supreme secret agent. "No… this can't be!!!" Agents Raptor said, afraid.

"What, what's wrong!?" Agents Blaze asked.

"Our boss… has discovered…" Agent Raptor slowly choked the words out.

"THAT THIS CRAPPY STORY ACTUALLY HAS A PLOTLINE!!!!!!!"

"…" Agent Blaze said. "THAT'S HORRIBLE! NO ONE WILL READ IT AND EVERYONE WILL GET CONFUSED!"

"YOR TELLING ME!" Agent Raptor said. She heard the urgent voice on her phone. "Understood, boss." She said. The person on the other end hung up.

"Agent Blaze- there is another assignment from our boss." The Staraptor spoke. "In order to keep viewers from becoming confused, we have strict orders to prevent the plot from happening at all costs! That way Cataclyptic can get more pageviews!"

"Where do we begin!?" Blaze rubbed his temples, stressing over the size of the job.

"We'll start with this movie." Agent Raptor decided. "We have to find out what the plot of this movie is, and prevent it from happening!"

Suddenly, Malispite opened his locker and he spied the two agents.

Malispite: "…"

Blaze: "…"

Raptor: "…"

Malispite: "…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY LOCKER!?!?!?"

The two agents inconspicuously hit Malispite's face with a bowling ball and ran away.

**

* * *

**

MEANWHILE WITH THE PLOT

"What a beautiful day!" Smiled Gardevoir happily. She was walking with her little sister Ralts in Destiny Central park. It actually WAS a pretty good day- the sun was out, it was neither too hot nor too cold instead being pleasantly warm. Ralts was happy too, excitably pointing at things and demanding to know what they were.

"Those are butterflies." Gardevoir patiently said to Ralts. Ralts took in this information, and was able to process that they were flying.

"Oh." She said innocently. Gardevoir smiled, her little sister was pretty cute. She took Ralt's hand and they strolled through the park.

"Where is onii-san*?" Ralts asked Gardevoir. (*Onee-san: Japanese: Term for an older sister)

"Oh she's on a mission. Remember, she is in an exploration team." Gardevoir smiled back.

**

* * *

**

MEANWHILE WITH TEAM STARLIGHT

"And thus, we need you to locate the plot for us!" Agents Raptor finished her explanation. Kirlia, who was intently listening the entire time, nodded her head. Combee and Magnemite did the same.

"Alright, we'll do it. Maybe. How much will we get paid?"

"We are prepared to give you a generous 25 pok'e." agents Blaze said, holding up a single coin.

"BZZT. THAT IS FAR TOO LITTLE!"Magnemite said.

"I agree!" Combee and Kirlia said at the same time.

"Hey look! We're poor okay!? Being a secret agent doesn't pay as well as you might think!" Agent Blaze retorted.

"…SECRET AGENT!?!?!?" Team Starlight yelled out. Agent Raptor smacked herself, then inconspicuously hit them all with bowling balls and dragged her partner out of there.

* * *

"Oh." Ralts whispered in her small voice. She looked around for a bit and then asked "What is that?" Gardevoir peered to where she was staring.

"That's another butterfly." Responded Gardevoir.

"Oh." Said Ralts. "Big butterfly…"

And that's when Gardevoir realized it wasn't a butterfly.

IT WUZ-

DUNDUNDUN!!!!!!!!!!

CHUCK-

No, I'm not even going to say it.

Anyway, it was actually GIANT FRICKEN ALIEN SPACESHIP!!!!!!! OH FRIC!!!!!!!

No. I'm being serious this time-

The Spaceship was oval shaped and brownish yellow. It's Frisbee like structure stretched about 40 feet (12.2meters) across. It was floating in midair for about five minutes, when another identical spaceship appeared right next to it. The two were then joined by a third, and a fourth, all which appeared from nowhere.

Finally, a giant wormhole in the space-time continuum opened up, and a humungous one appeared, many times bigger than the combined size of all four spaceships. The new one was shaped like a traditional earth water craft, but made for air. At this point, many people and Pokemon began to get uneasy.

"That's not a butterfly…" Gardevoir whispered. Instinctively, she grabbed Ralts and held the toddler in her arms. For a moment, there was silence. And then, from the large spacecraft, there was a small hissing sound, and rising up from the depths of the enormous craft, a giant speaker.

"_HELLO EARTHLINGS!"_

Its voice was amplified by some invisible microphone.

"_WE ARE ALIENS. WE CAME FROM ANOTHER PLANET. WE COME IN PIECES."_

"_No you moron! It's PEACE!!! Not PIECES!!!"_

"_OH SORRY. WE COME IN PISCES!!"_

"_NO NOT PISCES!!!! PEACE!!!! PEACE!!!!"_

By this point, everyone wasn't so scared any more.

"_WE COME… IN… PASTRYS!?!?"_

"_NO!!!! PEACE!!!"_

"_I'll get it right this time… HELLO EARTHLINGS! WE ARE ALIENS. WE CAME FROM ANOTHER PLANET. WE COME IN PISS."_

…

"…_Okay that wasn't even close…"_ The second voice said disdainfully.

"_WELL WHATEVER! THE POINT IS, WE AREN'T GOING TO HURT YOU GUYS ALRIGHT!?"_

"Yays!" The Pokémon of Earth said.

"_HOWEVER, WE MUST ASK THAT YOU SURRENDER ALL OF YOUR DELICIOUS ICE CREAM AND DEOXYS TO US."_

"No way!" A random person shouted.

"_FINE. IN THAT CASE, EVERYONE DIES."_

And then one of the spaceships fire a laser beam, which hit a building, causing it to burn and collapse. The resulting explosion and impact got everyone's attention.

The speaker flipped over and on the other side were the aliens themselves.

"No… way…!" Gardevoir said, holding Ralts tighter. They looked like Deoxys. They were HER species!!!

"We are the four stars!!!" The front four said, leaving the fifth one in the shadows. Two of them looked identical- they were round shaped, with bulky flat arms and legs. They were obviously meant for defense. One was dark green with a purple center, and the other was light green with a purple center. Another one had tentacles for hands, with extremely long legs and a very point head, clearly meant for speed. It was yellow colored with a purple center.

The last one frightened Gardevoir the most- His head ended in three prongs sticking out, and he had four long tentacle arms. His body was thin, and dangerous spikes were in some places of his body. He was the same colors as her friend Deoxys, but darker. He wore a bright red orb in his chest.

"Adenine!" The Light green one spoke up, a female.

"Thymine!" The dark green one said, holding the light green one's hand, a male.

"Cytosine." The purple one mumbled, also male. And the last one spoke loudest of all.

"And I am the leader of the four stars- General Guanine." He spoke with utmost authority- as if he had already conquered the planet and was stating the obvious. And then, all four turned to face the last one. They each parted their separate ways until a path formed on the deck of the spaceship.

"I, General Guanine…" The dark red one spoke up, humbly bowing. "…present to you our queen."

Never mind General Guanine.

THIS one frightened Gardevoir the most.

It was tall. Very tall for a female, with red and blue coloring. Two ear like things stuck out from her side, the same as Deoxys. Black and grey colors ran down her middle, ending in very wide hips and regular looking legs with no feet. Two earrings, resembling the design of the sun were at each ear. A long, flowing gold cape was behind her, covering her neck with its scruff.

"I am Supreme Queen Helix." She spoke.

Her eyes however, were the most terrifying thing about her. Extremely deep, practically overflowing with sheer power. She held absolute authority, even over the general, and she knew it.

"As of right now, all of your ice cream is mine."

* * *

Cresselia, Mercifond and Deoxys were in the Hall of Origin, discussing typical girl things. They won't tell me, so I can't say what they were discussing.

But then, one of them happened to look outside. She saw something strange, so she alerted the other two. And then, almost instantaneously, there it was.

"WHERE'S GARDEVOIR!?!?!?!" Gallade asked, hanging on to a window that he just climbed up. The three girls sweatdropped.

"Uh… she… isn't here…?" Mercifond said. Gallade examined her expression, and concluded

"Darkrai must have stolen her! That fiend! I will mercilessly beat the crap out of him!"

"Gallade…" Cresselia spoke up. "Not that I don't mind Darkrai getting beaten up, but has my little brother even ONCE stolen Gardevoir?"

Gallade paused.

"…uh…" But Gallade's thought process was interrupted by the sound of a dimensional vortex opening up in the space-time continuum. From it burst four ships, hovering in the air. And then, another huge one opened and a giant spaceship came, many timed larger than the previous four.

"Oh fric." Cresselia said. "Not again…"

"This has happened before!?" Deoxys asked.

"Well yes. You see, mother once fought off a swarm of floating Wailmer and a Wailord, and now obviously they have come back for revenge.

"_HELLO EARTHLINGS! WE ARE ALIENS. WE CAME FROM ANOTHER PLANET. WE COME IN PIECES."_

"Oh never mind, it's just an alien invasion." Cresselia corrected herself.

"_NO NOT PISCES!!!! PEACE!!!! PEACE!!!!"_

"_I'll get it right this time… HELLO EARTHLINGS! WE ARE ALIENS. WE CAME FROM ANOTHER PLANET. WE COME IN PISS."_

The girls and Gallade sweatdropped.

"Well whoever they are, they obviously aren't very bright." Deoxys frowned somehow without a mouth. They watched the spaceship, and suddenly the top turned over. What was in it shocked them all. It was Deoxy's own species. One purple, one light green, one dark green, and one dark red. There no mistaking it.

All three heads swiveled to Deoxys. But all she could do was stare, eyes agape with mixed confusion.

"I don't… This isn't…!"

But then one more figure revealed itself. A last one of her species, with the same coloring as their own Deoxys. But this one was older, more mature, and much more powerful.

Deoxys gasped.

* * *

"_You are shifter- the same as I."_

* * *

"It's… it's her!!!!!" Deoxys gasped out, weakly on her knees on the verge of remembering something important.

"Who!?" Mercifond asked, immediately tense. Deoxys didn't know. The memory slipped from her. Deoxys's face was beading with sweat. She looked back at the window-

And saw that person looking right at her.

* * *

"She's there." The supreme queen spoke up. "In the Hall of Origin."

"EH!?" General Guanine was immediately tense. He sprang up from his bowed position and frantically gazed there.

"DEOXYS!!!!! DEOXYS!!!!! WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU!!!!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. All four sweatdropped.

"She can't hear you from here…" Helix sighed.

"It doesn't matter!" The light green one, Adenine spoke up to their ruler. "The power of love will surely reach her!!!!"

"OH ADENINE!" Thymine said, hearts in his eyes.

"OH THYMINE!" The two passionately embraced. The other watched, expecting such a thing.

"...Anyway." Supreme Queen Helix gathered their attentions. "I will retrieve Deoxys and conquer this planet. You four will provide me with backup. Understood?" Helix's hands were at her sides, and the air was instantly intense with the sheer immensity of her powers. She felt her old psychokinetic powers, running through the air. Her body tensed, prepared to live up to her nickname of 'Supreme Shifter', and combined with the amount of power she held within the air, victory was assured.

"Wait." General Guanine spoke up. Helix turned her head sideways, and saw the Four Stars bowing deeply.

"…what is the meaning of this?"

"Please Supreme Queen Helix… let us, the Four Stars handle the task. You will need to fight Arceus, and even you will get tired when that happens. Rest, and prepare yourself; WE will conquer Earth."

Helix processed this information, calculating. The power in the air decreased by a bit.

"Will you make them surrender their Ice Cream to us?"

"We will." General Guanine spoke back.

"Every last drop?"

"Affirmative."

"And more importantly…" Helix's all piercing eyes struck General Gaunine with all their force. "Will you use all of your power to retrieve Deoxys? Every single ounce of it?"

Her pressure was intense, directed at the Four Stars. Adenine and Thymine nervously held hands, while Cytocine was shaking from her power.

Guanine did not falter.

"I will succeed." He stated simply, as if he had already done so, meeting her eyes with determination.

"…Very well." The supreme queen turned away to the stairs. "You may do as you please. Guanine, you are in charge of course. Alert me when Arceus is summoned. Do not fail." She walked down the stairs, cape swirling with the wind.

"As you say, Supreme Queen." General Guanine said. He stood up, as well as the other three of the Four Stars. He gazed upon them.

"This is the plan." General Guanine said to the three. "Deoxys is priority number one. We must obtain her no matter what- however, she is obviously imprisoned against her will by Arceus's cronies…"

"OH NOES!" Adenine and Thymine cried.

"Exactly. Therefore, we will need someone who can get in and out of there without anyone knowing." He turned to the purple one. "Cytosine, you are fastest. You will retrieve Deoxys."

"Very well…" Said Cytosine. Guanine turned to Thymine and Adenine.

"However, we will need a diversionary tactic to make the plan work. Adenine, Thymine, make as many antibodies as you can. As for me, I will lead your antibodies and cause as much random mayhem as I can. Affirmative?"

"Affirmative." The other saluted.

"When you have captured Deoxys, bring her directly to Supreme Queen Helix. Then all of you stand by and await her orders. GO!"

With that, Cytosine Vanished into thin air. Adenine and Guanine held their arms in the air, and suddenly, hundreds of gray looking copies of themselves swarmed the ship, and flooded down below in mass number to attack the civilians. Guanine was pleased, so without a second thought, he landed down into the Destiny Central park. A small crater made from impact. He gazed his surroundings, and then gathered his energy.

"Shadow Ball!!!!" General Guanine launched the massive black and purple blast from a single hand, and it hit several buildings, decimating them completely. Crashing down on one another, cries of fear swept through the city. Normal Pokémon would have been internally devastated from using such an attack. But General Guanine did not even falter. Instead, his eyes were blazing with anger and determination.

They would pay for taking Deoxys away from him…

* * *

Helix walked down the stairs, she could already hear General Guanine giving orders to the Four Stars. She could trust them. The Four stars would succeed, especially since all the legendaries were gone.

Yes, she knew about that too. She didn't just randomly choose the day of invasion, oh no. Helix had chosen this particular day because it was the day the final Harry Potter movie came out. Knowing this, she already predicted that the Legendary Council would go and watch it while the invasion happened.

She was, after all, a master tactician.

Helix walked through some sliding steel doors and came into the control room. Smoothing her cape, she went over to a shiny silver chair and sat in it.

"Supreme queen! You're back…?" A voice said. Helix shifter her plain white eyes to the feminine voice.

"Yes. There has been a change of plans, General Guanine has decided that the Four Stars shall lead this invasion."

A normal form shaped alien slid her up her glasses in surprise. Her body was reddish pink all over, with a green orb in its center. She had very wide eyes unlike the rest, and a green orb in the center of her chest.

"You… let him?" She asked. The figure then quickly typed something into a computer.

"Guanine's power is no joke. I believe he will succeed, as the Legendary council is reduced to nothing more than class two legendaries." Helix said logically. "

"Um… about that…" The pink alien said nervously. "There's something you ought to know…"

Helix's eyes swiveled, and the pink being felt it.

"I've been getting… signals."

"Signals?"

"Um yeah… See, I'm picking up some kind of psychokinetic energy signal, and it's really, really strong."

"Emanation point?" Said Helix.

"It might be the Hall of Origin… too weak to tell though…" she glanced at the monitor. "But judging from this data, there could be a class Four legendary still operative…"

"Does this worry you, Uracil?" Asked Helix simply. The pink alien, Uracil, paused. And then

"No, I don't think it will be a problem. After all, well, you know…

You're a class Five legendary so…"

**

* * *

**

MEANWHILE IN BURGER KING

'_Damn secret agents… That bowling ball hurt…'_ Malispite thought bitterly. "May I take your order?" Is what he actually said.

"I will have… Miso ramen please." Said the Volbeat flying in the air.

"…We don't sell… Miso Ramen…"

"Oh really? What do you sell?"

"…the restaurant's name is BURGER King. What do you THINK we sell?"

"…UH…" The Volbeat thought really hard on it. "…Nachos!?"

But before Malispite could smack himself out of sheer stupidity, an alien spaceship, one of the smaller ones, came out of nowhere and blasted a laser through the restaurant. The people and Pokémon in there ran away like crazy, but Malispite remained.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!" He said, both confused and angry at the same time. She slammed his cap on the ground and demanded to the spaceship "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! WHAT DID THE ROOF EVER DO TO YOU!?!?"

But the Spaceship had another mission and ignored Malispite. Opening from its backside was a long, pipeike tail appendage. It zoomed forwards and pierced through-

"Hey…! That's the ice cream storage!!!" Malispite realized. Within moments, and as Malispite profanely cursed at the thing, it sucked the Ice cream storage unit dry, leaving not even a drop.

"Hey! Give back the ice cream!" Malispite's mouth opened wide, and a Charge Beam shot out from it. But the spaceship easily dodged it from the distance, and zoomed away.

"I'm getting to the bottom of this…!" Malispite grumbled.

**

* * *

**

ONE CRACK IN THE FOURTH WALL LATER

"Cresselia! What the hell is going on here!?" Malispite said to the lunar swan. Cresselia and the other whipped around.

"B-B-B-BROTHER?!?!" Mercifond said.

"How did you get here!?!?" Cresselia demanded. He wasn't there a second ago!

"Because I broke the fourth wall!!!" Malispite said angrily.

"I did too." Said Gardevoir, standing next to Gallade and holding Ralts in her hands. Everyone jumped at the sight of her. Calming down a bit, Cresselia explained the situation to Malispite.

"…Alien invasion huh…?" Malispite narrowed his green eyes. Cresselia nodded.

"They've demanded us to give them all of our ice cream, as well as… Deoxys…" Cresselia said, placing emphasis on the last part. All eyes were on her. Deoxys was just as confused as they were- she couldn't tell them a thing.

"We have to defend Deoxys then." Gardevoir stated simply. The other nodded their heads in agreement- their friend would not be taken. Cresselia was way ahead of them, placing her pink hands on some seals on the wall.

"I'm configuring the layout of this place…" Cresselia said. A bright glow emanated from two of the seals, and then they turned a dull grey.

"…There. There are no more portals to Earth, I've gotten rid of them all." Cresselia turned to the group. "In addition, I've activated the Halls defense system. Nothing can get through now…"

"Oh no?"

The voice was alien. Literally.

Standing behind them, arms crossed was the purple one, Cytosine. He looked at them all with uncaring eyes, his purple body and yellow orb glimmering with power.

"No…!" Mercifond said.

"Impossible!" Cresselia gaped. But the figure wasn't a figment of her imagination. "How can this be!? The defenses should have been perfect!"

"HEY CRESSELIA! I MADE A PINK PORTAL TO EARTH USING METRONOME!" Mew screamed from below.

Cresselia paused.

"MOM-DAMNIT!!!"

But her cursing was to no avail. Before they could even think about defending, the blurred figure of Cytosine was already on the other side of the room, holding Deoxy's hand. Deoxys screamed for them, but the speedy alien had already went away using a Teleportation seal.

There wasn't even a battle. They had been defeated by sheer speed.

"No…" Cresselia said. "She's gone… she's gone…"

"Taken by… them…!!!" Gallade said. He had truly considered her a friend. They all did.

Therefore, they was only one path they could take from here.

"We're going after her." Cresselia said what was already on their minds. "I'm going to lock Mew up… AGAIN… and then we'll get back Deoxys."

"But how!?" Malispite said. "Only me and Mercifond-

Cresselia: "Mercifond and I."

"…Only ME AND MERCIFOND can fly! We can't carry the rest of you over, and besides, there are too many defenses around that thing!" Malispite pointed to the Mothership. Cresselia pondered. She paced back and forth. Finally, she had a plan.

"We'll steal one of their spaceships."


	4. II: The Plot

**-Part two: THE PLOT-**

**

* * *

**

MEANWHILE…

"…dude." One of the grey colored antibodies said to another.

"Dude." The other replied.

"Yeah, totally."

"I know right?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!" A Monferno screamed as it ran across Destiny Central Park. Watching for a bit, Antibody number two fired a Psychic in its direction, knocking it unconscious.

"…Dude, that was harsh." The first antibody said.

"Well look! Guanine said we like, had to do it alright!" The second one argued.

"Dude, you didn't HAVE to hurt him so hard!" The first one said back. It went over to the Monferno.

"Yo man, I'm sorry for what my bud did to you. He's just immature, you know?"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MEEEE!!!!!" The Monferno ran again. Displeased, Antibody number one shot him with a Shadow Ball. It went back to the second one.

"Dude, that was like…! So harsh of him!"

"I feel you man, I feel you…"

**

* * *

**

WHAT THE HELL DID THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THE PLOT?

Cresselia was in front of them. Behind her were her own personal army- Malispite, Mercifond, Gardevoir and Gallade. They had locked Mew up in a cage, and Ralts was safe in the depth of the Hall watching TV.

"Wait a minute…" Cresselia paused. "We're missing someone… where's Gliscor!?" In response, Gardevoir held up a note. Cresselia took it, and read.

_DEAR CRESSELIA,_

_I CAN'T MAKE IT TO HELP YOU DESTROY THE ALIENS. THE SECRET AGENTS STILL CONSIDER ME ONE OF THEM, SO NOW I HAVE TO HELP THEM PREVENT THE PLOT FROM HAPPENING. I WILL TRY TO JOIN UP WITH YOU, BUT I DOUBT THAT WILL HAPPEN…_

_-GLISCOR_

_P.S.- I REALLY WISH THEY WOULD STOP STALKING ME._

Cresselia gaped. "He's trying to… prevent the plot!?"

**

* * *

**

MEANWHILE

Gliscor, agent Raptor and agent Blaze stood on the rooftop of the school. They stared valiantly into the open air, expecting something to happen. Gliscor, after about five minutes cried out

"What are we doing here anyway!?"

"We're waiting for the plot." Answered Agent Raptor.

"Yeah, the boss said it would be here any minute." Agent Blaze added.

And with that, they resumed staring and doing nothing.

* * *

Cresselia: "No matter! We'll do it without him!" The lunar sawn levitated several objects in the air. "Wear these- they will protect you."

It was a bunch of garlic necklaces. Confused, the Pokemon put them on, to which Malispite asked why they were doing so. Cresselia responded that aliens absolutely HATED garlic.

"Or maybe that's Vampires…" Cresselia pondered. "I get the two mixed up."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Hey wait- why can't the rest of the legendaries take care of it!?" Malispite asked.

"Because they're too busy watching Harry Potter 7… idiots…" Cresselia insulted them. Shaking her head, she brought them back to the original point.

"Here's the plan." Cresselia beckoned to them all. "We need to steal one of their spaceships in order to get close to the mothership. Since the spaceships appear to like ice cream, we will use this bucket right here…" Cresselia levitated a gallon of ice cream. "…to lure on in, in which we will catch it with a pitfall trap."

"Wait!!! Malispite spoke up. "How the hell would a pitfall trap do anything!?!?" Malispite pointed out, because the spaceships could fly.

"Because Malispite…" Gardevoir explained. "When the spaceship gets too close… it will fall in." She finished.

"BUTBUTBUT…"

"No Buts'! If you can't understand simple logic, then it's your own fault!" Cresselia said annoyed. With that, she quickly ushered the group into action. They took the pink portal down to earth, in which it closed to prevent anyone from getting to Ralts. On Earth, the group carefully crept forwards among the Antibodies, making sure they weren't seen. They eventually found a perfect spot for the trap and began digging.

Gallade used some Psycho Cuts to make an imprint, and Mercifond used water Pulse to moisten it up. Malispite then jabbed his claw into it, and lifted the thing up, creating a hole and dumping the dirt elsewhere. Gardevoir and Cresselia them combined their psychic powers to make a temporary wall of telepathic energy to cover the area. That done, the lunar swan placed the ice cream bucket on the wall.

After a mere minute, they had already spotted a spaceship. Ravenous for ice cream, it wasted no time in zooming to the area and sucking it up…

When Cresselia and Gardevoir activated the trap! The wall of energy vanished, and the spaceship helplessly fell in.

"We did it!" They all cheered.

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT MAKE ANY SENSE!?!?!" Malispite screamed.

"Look brother… it isn't all that complicated…" Mercifond pointed out.

"YES IT IS!!!! IT DEFIES THE LAWS OF PHYSICS!!!!" insisted the seven foot tall bat.

"Oh let him be Mercifond…" Cresselia rolled her eyes. She swooped down and ripped open the cockpit with her telekinesis. One of the Antibodies jumped out, ready to attack but Gallade was too quick. Before it could make a move, he had already sliced it in two with Leaf Blade. Being defeated, it evaporated quickly.

"Let's do this…" Cresselia said dramatically. The five went in, and avoided being cramped inside by dumping the ice cream outside. They looked at the controls, and it just dawned on them that there was a flaw in Cresselia's plan.

THEY HAD NO CLUE HOW TO DRIVE THE DARN THING.

Cresselia: "I blame Malispite."

Malispite: "WHAT!?!?"

They stared at the controls. There were only two buttons: one red and one blue.

"Let's… press the red one?" suggested Gallade.

"No! Bad! Red buttons always blow things up!" Cresselia warned. "Mercifond, please press the blue button." The white bat obeyed, and pressed the blue button gently.

"_SELF-DESTRUCT INITIATED."_

"OH FRIC!!!!!!!!"

"_THIS VEHICLE WILL EXPLODE IN T-MINUS 10…9…8…"_

"WAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!" Scrambling out the cockpit, the Pokémon just barely made it before the whole thing went Kablooey and killed itself. Dusting off the ashes from where the explosion hit them, Cresselia simply stated

"Prepare another pitfall trap."

One more pitfall trap later, and another antibody defeated, the Pokemon were inside the second spaceship. All of them inside, They all knew what to do next.

"Mercifond, press the RED button this time, and THAT should drive us to the mothership…" The white bat cautiously pressed the red button…

"_SELF-DESTRUCT INITIATED."_

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!"

"_THIS VEHICLE WILL EXPLODE IN T-MINUS 10…9…8…"_

"OH COME ON!!!! THEN HOW THE HECK ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO DRIVE THIS THING?!?!" Malispite yelled angrily at the machine.

"_PLEASE CONSULT THE DRIVERS MANUAL."_ The computer voice beeped. Cresselia found one and skimmed it.

"Green button… there is no green button!!!" Cresselia yelled. The timer reached four seconds left.

"_OH YEAH. I GUESS YOU'RE SCREWED THEN."_

"WAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!"

"_OH WAIT. I'M SORRY, YOU PRESSED THE RIGHT BUTTON AFTER ALL."_The computer voice realized.

"WAAAAAGGGG-… Really?"

"_YES. BUT I'M GOING TO SELF DESTRUCT ANYWAY."_

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The thing blew up again, this time in point blank rage. Hurt, angry and defeated, Cresselia screamed in rage

"THAT DOES IT! WE'RE GOING TO PLAN B!!!!!"

"What's plan B…?" Gardevoir asked, hoping it was more useful than the previous plan.

"For plan B… Gardevoir will Teleport us to the Mothership!!!"

A pause.

"WHY DIDN'T WE JUST DO THAT EARLIER?!?!" Everyone screamed.

"Because I just figured it out." Cresselia said.

(INSERT ALL THE OTHERs FALLING DOWN ANIME STYLE HERE)

All of the Pokemon now holding hands, Gardevoir gathered her psychokinetic energy, and a greenish halo surrounded them. Then, in a flash of green light, they were gone.

* * *

"I bring you…Deoxys…" The purple being stated, bowing low to a person who looked identical to herself, but with glasses.

"Ooh! Good job Cytosine! The supreme queen will be pleased." The girl said happily. Deoxys didn't know what the heck was going on. She was being kidnapped, bound by ropes, apparently on orders by their queen, and everything was just so confusing…

"Deoxys… it's me! Uracil!" She squealed.

Deoxys gave her a blank look.

"I'm in charge of running the mothership now! Isn't that awesome!" Uracil said. Cytosine, the yellow one, gave her a look, and Uracil remembered.

"Deoxys…" She said, untying the ropes that bound her. "We present to you… Supreme Queen Helix…"

A hissing noise came from in front of her. The upper wall suddenly lowered, and smoke filled the room. It was apparent a figure was standing on it, as it descended lower and lower. Uracil and Cytosine watched in awe, and finally it came to a stop on the floor. Emerging from the dense, thick smoke…

-Was nothing.

Uracil and Cytosine stared.

Nothing was there.

"…WHERE'S THE SUPREME QUEEN!?!?!?!"

**

* * *

**

MEANWHILE WITH THE SUPREME QUEEN

"Oh yeah! Nice one!" Dialga commented on the movie. Harry Potter seven was everything he expected and more. "Hey pass the popcorn please…" He looked to the next seat and saw Supreme Queen Helix.

"Certainly." She levitated the bowl of popcorn and gave it to Dialga.

"Oh hey there Helix. What are you doing here?"

"I heard this movie was supposed to be good…" she crossed her arms.

Harry: "VOLDYMORT! I ARE DEFATING U FOR I IS THE CH0SEN 1 ROFL!!!!!!"

Voldy: "IN YOR DREAMS. 3V1L SHALL W1N N00B."

"It is very entertaining so far." Helix commented, still as stoic as ever. Suddenly, her cellphone/ watch began to ring annoyingly. Helix sighed, and press a button, showing a hologram of Uracil projected from it.

"Uracil, what are you doing? It's very rude to call someone in the theaters."

"Supreme Queen!!! Aren't you forgetting that we are in the middle of an invasion!?!?!?"Uracil whined.

Helix paused.

"Oh yeah. I'll be right over." Bidding a kind farewell to Dialga, and the rest of her mortal enemies in the legendary council, she Teleported away.

She safely arrived in the bridge of the ship, Uracil and Cytosine greeting her upon arrival. Helix shrugged this off and demanded to know the situation of the invasion.

"All if going good so far. Except… two of our ice cream Suckulators have blown up for some reason…" Uracil reporting, looking quizzically at the data from the computer.

"Send another two." The supreme queen waved her hand, sitting on her royal throne. "What is the status on Deoxys?"

"Oh yes! Sir…" She said, bowing to Deoxys. Deoxys stared at her, and the supreme queen stared back. Deoxys was horrified; she could easily read the power of the being in front of her, and it was tremendous. So finally, out of desperation, she screamed

"What do you want with me!?!?!"

A pause.

"What?" Asked Helix.

"Uh… about that…" Uracil said, still reading data from the computer.

"She has amnesia or something…" Cytosine interrupted. "She doesn't recognize any of us! She must have hit her head when she landed on earth…"

"Well that's just great." Supreme Queen Helix rolled her eyes. Deoxys stared, she still had no clue what was happening. "Whose bloody idea was it to send her to Earth anyway?"

"Actually Supreme Queen…" Uracil shifted her glasses up nervously. "That was… your idea…"

"…What are you talking about?"

Uracil flipped up a remote, and pressed a button on it. From the ceiling came a super thin screen, which automatically began playing back a video. In it, Helix and Deoxys were standing in the ship, talking to each other.

"You are going to Earth. You will act as a spy, and report any information you may get directly to me. Understood?" Helix ordered.

"Yes. I will not fail." Deoxys said politely.

"…oh yeah." Helix in real time said, remembering. The screen flipped up, and Deoxys was baffled.

"I was sent… as a spy!?" Deoxys said. Helix, with her psychic powers, undid the rope attached to her. Deoxys stared at the supreme queen, waiting for answers.

"Well Deoxys," Helix said, making it seem like losing your memory was no big deal. "Let's begin with explanations. We are aliens, from the planet Ribos. We conquer planets and take all of their ice cream for ourselves… I'm the supreme queen… the Four Stars are my personal army…

Oh yeah, I'm also your mother.

That about covers it."

And that's when Deoxys remembered. Everything. Those words from her mother, the supreme queen, made her subconscious replay her entire life in an instant. Falling to her knees, she barely managed to gasp out legible words.

"My… mother…" Deoxys remembered. That's right. She was a Shifter- the same as her mother. But she was nothing like her mother- Helix was far beyond any kind of power she had witnessed. She remembered her mother's strength… if she wanted to, she could have destroyed the entire city in an instant.

And also…

"That's… right…" She gasped. "I was… a spy."

She remembered her mission. It was simple- find Arceus's weak point. Find holes in the dimensional defense system set by Dialga and Palkia. Her eyes hardened for a split second. She was a spy, nothing more.

But then-

_-"This is our new friend- Deoxys!" Darkrai said happily._

_-"Would you like to go shopping with us, Deoxys?" Cresselia said politely._

_-" Hm! Deoxys! Please deliver these flower to Gardevoir!" Gallade handed over the flowers. _

Everything changed.

_-"Deoxys, we're going to rescue my little brother."_

_-"Deoxys, would you like to help me play with Ralts today?"_

_-"You know what Deoxys, for an amnesic alien, you aren't all that bad!"_

_-"Deoxys, one day we'll help you recover your memory. We promise."_

And…

_-"Greetings Deoxys. Would you like to help me experiment?"_

"_I'm trying to produce a serum that switches toes…"_

"_You know, out of everyone else, I think you understand me the most._

_Promise me you'll never change."_

She fell in love.

"We can't attack Earth."

"…what?"

"What!?" Uracil and Cytosine shouted. But Deoxys was unfazed and unstricken. With sheer determination, she faced up her fears and confronted her mother.

"Mother, I beg of you! Please stop this invasion!"

"…Deoxys?"

"Please… I've been with the Earthlings! I know what they're like! We don't have to do this!" Deoxys pleaded. Cytosine was baffled.

"Geeze, General Guanine is out there risking his life to stall for time… and yet you want to call the whole thing off!?"

"That isn't how it works, Deoxys." The supreme queen stated. "It's not just about the ice cream… it's about defeating that Woman."

"Mother…" Deoxys was sad. But then, she recalled something. "General… Guanine…?"

* * *

"_Daddy daddy! Look at what I can do!"_

"_Oh! Excellent, so you can use Confusion! You're growing up fast, Deoxys."_

* * *

"You remember him, don't you?" Helix asked.

"My… father…" Deoxys breathed out, eyes distant.

"Not biologically. I can reproduce without the aid of a mate, you only have a mother. However, you have always considered him your 'father' regardless." Helix pondered this, and then elaborated a bit.

"Yes… it was a pity, really. His real daughter died during a mild terrorist attack shortly after becoming general of the Four Stars."

_

* * *

_

FLASHBACK…

_Helix stared at the scene. She saw broken buildings everywhere. Not a soul in sight, everything was dust. _

_She stared at the only man within the dust._

_Helix crept foreword, the man was crouched down, dearly clutching something in his arms. Upon closer inspection, Helix realized it was a girl, no more than five years of age. She was absolutely still, as was the father. The supreme queen walked foreword, and spoke._

"_I am sorry, Guanine."_

_Guanine did not reply. He lay there, in his crouched position, silent tears falling from his eyes. Finally, he lay her in the sand, and telekinetically buried her on the spot._

"…_I am sorry supreme queen ." He faced her, but clearly did not see the queen in front of him. "Your orders…?"_

"…_You may leave. I will hunt down the remaining ones." Helix responded sympathetically._

"_Thank you…" Murmured the general. He walked past his leader, tears in his eyes. And Helix knew._

* * *

"He was quite a wreck that day." Helix commented. "I've never seen a man of his caliber so shaken up." Deoxys did not comment, she was remembering too. Uracil and Cytosine merely watched the scene unfold.

"…And then one day, I felt the need to introduce you. From then on, he always visited, to the point where you really believed he was you father. He now sees you as his daughter, and would give his life if only to keep you safe."

"But… we don't need to fight…" Deoxys mumbled, reminiscing the past with the general.

"You're still young. You don't understand." Helix said. Deoxys flared up.

"No! I understand that what you're doing is wrong!" Deoxys stamped her foot. "Innocent Pokémon are getting hurt! Stop it right now!!"

Helix stared.

"You've met the Clone. Haven't you?" She muttered the word 'clone' as if it were a swear word. Deoxys realized she was talking about Mewtwo.

"He isn't just-

"You have no idea who he is." Helix said with force. "That man is the most dangerous and insane being ever created. He would kill you in an instant for the sheer amusement of it. Why, if I were in Arceus's hooves upon discovery, I would have killed him on sight. His corruption has even spread to even you."

"Don't talk about him that way!!!!" Deoxys screamed at her mother.

"Don't try my patience." Helix warned, shifting in her throne. "Now that Absolix has awakened, it is only a matter of time before he becomes a berserk killing machine once more."

"No!!! You're wrong!!!" Deoxys gathered her power. She was a Shifter. Her arms began morphing, and her back sprouted tentacles, each ready to fire upon order. "I'm breaking out of here, and you can't stop me!!!"

Deoxys concentrated the power to her tentacles- massive energy burst fired from the tips in a brilliant beam of white light that would have shunned most other attacks.

But in a split second, the fight was over.

Because in the next second, she was on the floor, in pain from a sharp Slash. Her arms and back returned to normal, and Deoxys collapsed on the floor, unable to move.

"…I… didn't even see it…" Uracil said in awe.

"Geeze…" Cytosine said, eyes widened. And HE was supposed to be the fast one! Helix just struck Deoxys four times in the same spot! He reminded himself that THAT was why she was the supreme queen of Ribos- because she was the most powerful. Deoxys, who was on the ground gasping, still had the courage to say

"My friends will come for me…" Helix's eyes narrowed. Her daughter was either brainwashed or stupid.

"The earthlings don't care about you. They will not come."

And then, Uracil noticed something.

"Supreme Queen! Six new figures have Teleported to the ground floor of this ship!" Helix turned to the pink being.

"Our own?"

"No, the signals are showing different types other than psychic energy! It's someone else!" Uracil said, worried. Cytosine glanced sown. Could it be the ones he saw earlier?

"They came…" Deoxys said.

"They won't get far." Replied Helix. She swiveled to Cytosine, her golden cape fluttering behind her.

"Cytosine… gather Adenine and Thymine…. And destroy them."


	5. III: AVP

**-Part three: AVP (Aliens versus Pokemon)-**

* * *

Gardevoir's Teleportation was successful. She, Cresselia, Mercifond, Malispite and Gallade had arrived at the bottom floor of the ship- inconspicuously too. She gasped a little bit, as that had taken up a lot of energy; however she was fine after a few moments.

"Excellent! We're here! I LOVE YOU GARDEVOIR!!!!" Gallade shouted the last part. Everyone around him sweatdropped.

"The plan is simple: Retrieve Deoxys no matter what, and don't die." Cresselia stated to them all.

"Right. Let's tear this thing inside out!!!!" Malispite grinned, ready for battle.

"Okay, but…" Gardevoir suddenly paused.

"Yes Gardevoir?" Cresselia asked.

"I… can't help thinking we're forgetting someone…" She paused, feeling that one of their group was missing.

"Who? Mew?" Cresselia laughed. "Don't worry, he's in the Hall with Ralts safe and sound, we don't need to worry about him."

"HIYA CRESSELIA!!!!" Screamed the annoying pink furball.

"HUBUBUBUBUWHAAAAAAAA!?!?!?!?" All of the Pokemon screamed, completely in shock. Mew was right in front of them, grinning like a little kid.

"MEW, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!"

"I opened up a portal to this ship using Metronome!" He explained. Cresselia smacked herself. She officially HATED that move now.

"Are we going to the ice cream store!?!?" He asked excitably.

"No… Teleport yourself back to the Hall, we're busy." Mercifond asked kindly. Mew smiled, and held up a glowing finger.

"Metronome!"

BOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mew, instead of opening a portal to the Hall of Origin, used the move Explosion, and blew up everything within a 40 meter radius. Which included Cresselia's group. By the time it was over, everybody was charred and bruised and hurt and probably had their internal organs broken.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Mew said. "Here, let me try again!"

"NO WAIT YOU CAN STAY WITH US!!!!!" Everyone shouted, for fear that Mew would use an even DEADLIER move on them.

"YAY!" He shouted. Using some Moonlight techniques, Cresselia fortunately managed to restore their health. She nodded to the group, who nodded back, and the six floated and walked up the stairs, knowing that Deoxys needed their help…

Gardevoir on the other hand, still couldn't help but think they were missing someone.

"Gallade… what do you think?" the female psychic asked. "Are we missing another pokemon?"

"Hm… nope, can't think of any…" Gallade thought.

**

* * *

**

MEANWHILE WITH GLISCOR AND THE SECRET AGENTS

"STOP DOING THAT!!!!" Agent Raptor yelled at the narrator. Their positions would be given away in no time at this rate!

"Actually, I don't think it matters…" Gliscor piped up. "Everyone pretty much knows who you guys are…"

"Agent Blaze, has the plot arrived yet!?" The Staraptor said, apparently not hearing Gliscor. Blaze took out a small handheld scanner and waved it around.

"Negatory. Still no sign of the plot."

"Drat. Keep scanning! We can't fail our mission!" She fluttered her wings. "Gliscor, what about the cookies!?"

"Cook- what!?" Gliscor asked in surprise.

"Darn it Agent Purple! You were supposed to prepare us some cookies!!" Agent Raptor said angrily, Pecking him once for his ignorance. Suddenly, there was a startling beeping noise from Blaze's machine.

"Raptor! Raptor! IT'S THE PLOT!!!" He gasped. Raptor immediately forgot about being mad at Gliscor.

"Which way!? Which direction!?" She barked orders. Blaze swung it around. He jutted it in several direction, and then finally slammed it against a hard metallic object.

"This direction!" He smiled happily.

In the direction, AKA right in front of him with the scanner next to it was a giant, blue, robot. It had a small head, medium sized legs, and extremely large powerful arms with great stubby fingers. Its head was in half a sphere, with two red eyes jutting out from it. The eyes turned downwards, looking at Blaze.

"Uh… agent… Raptor…" Gliscor began, pointing to it with his huge claws. "What exactly is that…?"

And then, before they could react, it hit agent Blaze, sending the Infernape flying back to the other two agents. Raptor took a stance, the thing was going to fight them.

It's fist still held in the air, it cocked it head at them. It's fist was brought back to its sides, and the thing became erect, measuring over ten feet (3.5m) tall. It's massive body gazed down at them, freaking the three out.

And then it laughed.

"Yo wassup Pokemon!!!" It said in a gangster like voice. The three stared.

"Sorry about that Infernape, but I don't know what that thing you're holding does. Oh well!" The robot laughed.

"It… it's talking!!!" Raptor said.

"Yo, have you guys seen pinkish purple cat Pokemon? Boss says I have to look for it. It's important somehow. It's name is Mewthree…" The monstrous blue robot asked in a shockingly normal pitched voice.

"Wait… I know who that is…!" Gliscor remembered. "She's the one who fought Mewtwo!"

"Oh really she fought him already? Hahaha… man that was fast…" It said gleefully. "Did she win?"

"Uh… no…" Gliscor said, nervous.

"Damn! She's in trouble with Giovanni then!" It laughed. The three paused. It just said…

"Giovanni!? As in… the leader of Team Rocket Giovanni!?!?" They all burst out.

"Damn straight. He's the one who made this thing! Pretty cool if you ask me, but it's still freaking slow!" The robot said. It cocked its head. "Oh yeah, see; I'm actually a human in the Rocket's base. I'm using this ATR in order to visit places without leaving the confines of our base. It stand for "All Terrain Robot"."

"A human… controlling the robot!?" Agent Raptor said. That was shocking enough, not even their super secret boss had that kind of tech on him! And yet… Team Rocket has THIS up their sleeve?

"Yeah. The names Gin, Takamura Gin!" It said. "Who are you guys!?"

"We're Secret agents!" Agent Blaze said happily.

(INSERT RAPTOR KILLING BLAZE HERE)

"Secret agents… eh…?" The human on the other end said slowly. "Well that's too bad, actually.

'Cause Giovanni told me to kill any Secret agents I might come across while using the ATR."

The three were shocked, they really were going to fight after all. Agents blaze and Raptor took up a fighting stance, and Gliscor unfolded his wings. He gazed the robot, towering above all of them by at least a full meter. This was going to be tough…

"Let's get your power levels then!" The human on the other side laughed. A small, red beam came across all three of them. The three took a step backwards, but the beam didn't hurt. In a few seconds, it was away.

"Alright… Infernape- 2,000EP!" It said. Agent Blaze's eyes narrowed, it really COULD read their power level…

"Staraptor! 2,600EP!" It continued. "And the Gliscor… ooh! 4,000EP! Nice!" The agents turned to Gliscor. Was he really that strong!? Then again, he DID take down Thief Toxicroak…

"EP stands for Energy Potential." The robot explained. "It's a measure of how much total energy you can pump out and store within your body."

"Uh… but we already knew that… every Pokemon does…" Agent Blaze pointed out.

"Hey, just giving a little info for the audience!" The robot shrugged. "Anyway, I gotta kill you all! Make it a fun battle, got it!?"

Within a mere second, the ATR had zoomed all the way over the where they were, and punched them without even trying. The three fell off the rook of Tajiri High school, plummeting to the ground. Bruised and beaten, the three had barely enough time to dodge the robot leaping into the air and crashing to the ground.

"Damn this thing's slow!!!" The robot complained. "Giovanni REALLY needs to make it faster! Oh well, I guess it's a little too late to complain…" The robot punched the ground, sending a shockwave and knocking Agent's Blaze and Raptor to the wall. The ATR zoomed in to them with its fist in the air. At the last second, Gliscor came up from underground and delivered an uppercut to the robot with Dig, sending the great metal contraption flying.

Huffing, Gliscor watched the robot fall next to the school on its back. The ATYV at first did nothing, but then got up, not a single scratch on it.

"Damn…" Gliscor cursed.

"Yeah, the thing at least has good armor." The robot agreed.

"And your saying that it's SLOW!?" Gliscor said angrily.

"Yeah it is…" The robot somehow rolled its eyes. "The thing can only detect movement at 1/1000 of a second."

The three widened their eyes.

"That's… fast…" Agent Raptor said. On one thousandth of a second!? It could detect movement and relay it to the robot that quickly!?

"No. To me, the thing moves like molasses." The robot complained. Gliscor began to sweat. The person on the other end of this was a HUMAN!? And he was saying that it was slow!?

"Alright, enough complaining..,. let's fight already!" the robot zoomed it at mach speeds towards Gliscor, who shielded himself with a Protect bubble. The thing punched at him with an immeasurably force, Gliscor flew away to another area. The ATR leapt up, and crashed down on the bubble, shattering it and stomping on the purple bat.

Gliscor however, had just as good of defense. He yelled and attacked him with a Cross Poison attack, knocking the thing backwards and off his chest. He immediacy followed up with another Cross poison, and then an Earthquake move to send the robot off balance, and crashing down into the earth.

But the ATR got back up.

"Nice… Yeah you know what? Who cares about those agents…" The robot said menacingly.

"I'll just fight YOU instead…"

Her mother grabbed her painfully around her waist. It was possible due to the giant claw that she turned her once serene hand into. Veiny and twisted, it kept a Vicegrip on her to keep Deoxys from getting out. However, the pain was soon over as she was flung into an empty room. A password input from her mother later, and a force field covered the exit.

"This is for your own good, Deoxys." The supreme queen stated, arm morphing back into her usual hand. "You will be contained here until you refrain from this madness."

"They'll come for me." Deoxys gaped on the cold floor. "They'll bring me back…!" But inside, she wished that her friends had never came.

"No. no they won't." stated Helix calmly. She would have a talk with Arceus about her daughter… but first, to deal with the meddlesome intruders that her daughter believed to be her 'friends'. Helix Teleported to the main bridge, leaving Deoxys behind.

"Please… help me…" She silently pleaded. She had acted tough to her mother, but on the inside, she was trembling. Her mother was strong. Far stronger than anything she had seen before. And strangely enough, she found herself thinking about the purple faced Pokemon.

"Please help me… Mewtwo…"

* * *

He heard.

There was a voice.

It said something.

But it was vauge.

Hard to hear.

The water.

And then suddenly, everything was clear. There he was, standing in a plain white space. Well, more like floating, as there was no ground as he observed, but whatever. Pausing, he tensed the muscles in his hands, and found he was able to move. Mewtwo gazed around curiously, wondering just where he was.

"She calls to you…" A voice murmured. Mewtwo whipped around. However, he had no need for anxiousness, as the figure meant no harm. She soon appeared, floating just like himself. Her lithe pink body playfully hovering in the air, she gave a smile of encouragement.

"Who are you?" Mewtwo demanded. And then "…wait…"

He realized who this pink figure looked like.

"How is my child?" She asked kindly.

"Oh." Mewtwo cracked a grin. "Mew's annoying as always, constantly pestering the other legends, and blowing things up with Metronome." Answered the psychotic psychic. The other laughed.

"I suppose so." She giggled. "He's only five right now I guess… and what about you?"

"Who are you?" Mewtwo demanded once more. "I thought there was only one Mew in the world… and the freak of nature me of course."

She frowned.

"You aren't a freak of nature." Whispered her softly, in a motherly voice.

"Hmph. Can you really believe that? You don't even know the half of who I am…"

"I know who you were meant to be."

Mewtwo frowned. How did she acquire such information?

"But you aren't him. And you don't ever have to be." She smiled again. Mewtwo stood there, unsure of what to say.

"She's in danger, you know." Mewtwo's eyes flickered back to life. "What will you do?"

"Who?"

"The girl."

"Ah. Deoxys."

"Mn."

"What is it this time?"

"Her mother."

"She has a mother?"

"Mn."

"Let me guess. Helix?"

"You knew?"

"I strongly suspected, yes."

Mewtwo paused, and closed his eyes. He contemplated. She stared at him curiously, wondering what his next move would be.

"What will you do?" she asked.

"I can't." Mewtwo responded. "I'd die if I fought Helix. It's impossible to defeat her."

"But you're going to try anyway?"

"Yes." Mewtwo smiled. His own life was meaningless in comparison to hers.

"Mn." Smiled the floating angelic figure. "I know you don't think so… but you really are a good Pokemon at heart. One day, you'll see…"

"I'm nothing but a clone." Mewtwo snapped. But his eyes softened. "But… perhaps my life will mean something if…"

"_What is this?_

The voice was angry and impatient. The smiled on her face turned into a frown.

"_You! What on earth are you doing!?"_

"Goodbye Mewtwo." She said, not having enough time to answer Mewtwo's questions.

"Please save me."

And then the Mew was gone.

And Mewtwo returned.

* * *

Bubbles came out of the mask as Mewtwo woke up. He looked around, and found he was in a massive Stasis chamber.

So that's where the water came from.

It was very comforting in there actually. Very comfy. So much in fact, that Mewtwo almost resolved to go back to sleep to let his wounds heal. His eyes snapped back awake when he remembered Deoxys.

Gathering what little strength he had, he telepathically lifted a dropped paperclip from the outside, and used it to type commands into the stasis chamber. After some keystrokes by the levitating pencil, the stasis chamber was drained of all of its warm water. The mask came off, and Mewtwo ripped the door open.

He immediately regretted doing so, as the second he stepped out, he tumbled to his knees. Grunting and wincing with the immense pain that he had, he lifted up his hand to the floor in a vain attempt to stand. He was unable to, of course. The madness that wasn't in the Stasis Chamber flooded his brain with chaos abound.

'_Damn… it…!!!!'_ Mewtwo cursed, both physical and mental pain overwhelming his being. Without the Stasis chamber, Mewtwo no longer had something to keep him alive.

"_Computer!!! COMPUTER!!!"_ Mewtwo screamed telepathically. The computer heard, and teleported a small robotic drone to his location. It hovered above and to the left of him beeping

"WHAT DO-YOU DESIRE?"

"Eighty six!!! Serum Eighty six!!!" Mewtwo gasped painfully, shutting his eyes to quell the distortion within his mind. The robot concurred, and produced a green vial. It then fed it into a shot, and gave it to its master. The clone reached up and shakily grabbed it. He coughed up a bit of blood, and then forcefully pierced his shoulder with it. The green liquid drained from the vial, and into the clones bloodstream.

After about a minute, he stood up.

The effects would last for approximately one hour. However, he was going to fight the equivalent of a god. A being with about three times as much power as himself, and years more experience and tactful.

Which meant he had about less than thirty minutes, Mewtwo smiled bitterly.

'I'd better stop wasting time then.'

* * *

Cresselia, Malispite, Mercifond, Gardevoir, Gallade, and now Mew travelled up the seemingly endless steps of the giant spaceship. It was bigger than they thought it would be, with a spiral staircase made of iron going to the top.

"Cresselia! Is there ice cream on the top of this?!" Asked Mew eagerly for the fiftieth time that day.

"…No Mew… We're in a giant alien spaceships…" muttered the lunar swan. She looked up, and to her relief saw an opening. Floating up the staircase with the rest following behind, they reached the top-

-and as soon as they got to it the staircase fell and the door to the hole shut leaving them trapped by the captors. Cresselia looked around suspiciously, sensing a presence nearby. And from the ceiling came not one presence, but two. There were two Deoxys, in Defense forms, one light green and the other dark green. They folded their arms across their chests in perfect unison.

"Adenine!" The light green one exclaimed, a female.

"Thymine!" Said the male dark green one immediately after. They clasped hand and together yelled "THE AMAZING SPARKLING DUET OF THE FOUR STARS!!!" with little sparkles coming down from above. The legendary Pokemon simply stared at the performance. The two Deoxys were apparently pleased with themselves.

"Adenine that was wonderful!" Thymine said happily.

"No you were wonderful!" The two embrace passionately, and the others sweatdropped. Mew interrupted them by going in between their arms and popping out asking if they had any ice cream

"Oh yeah, tons of it! We stole it from you guys!" Thymine said happily.

"YAY! CAN I HAVE SOME!?" Mew eagerly questioned.

"Sorry, no. Helix said we have to kill you."

"Yay! I love being killed!" Exclaimed the pink furball. Cresselia rolled her eyes.

"Mew, do you even know what 'killed' means!?"

"NO! WHATZIT MEAN!?"

Cresselia didn't even bother.

"You vile fiends will hand over Deoxys now!" Gallade threatened, blades extended.

"Nope! We have orders from the supreme queen to stop you right here and now!" Adenine said boldly. The two Deoxys hovered forward. "You might as well give up! Our teamwork is the best there is! That is because true love conquers all!"

"But my love for Gardevoir is stronger still!" Gallade smiled brilliantly.

"No it's not!" The two said angrily. They clasped hands and a large Zap Cannon was formed. The ball of electricity surged with power, and then launched at them. The five barely had enough time to save the clueless Mew before it hit the wall.

"They really are good… we'll need a strategy here people!" Cresselia yelled at the group frantically checking the duo before they could make another move. They needed a plan, and they needed one-

Malispite: "LET'S BEAT THEM UP MERCIFOND!"

Mercifond: "EH!?" But the white bat was helplessly dragged along by her brother superior strength. Cresselia, gaping, could only watch as Malispite abandoned Mercifond on the ground and held up a fist full of electricity in a Thunderpunch. The blow struck Thymine, the dark green one, hard. Before the other one could react, he punched her to the opposite side.

"You guys go!" Malispite said. Cresselia, although confused, ushered the rest of them up the stairs. However, they were interrupted by a Shadow Ball fired by Adenine. Mercifond countered by reflecting the dark sphere back at the attacker, who took it head on. This gave Cresselia Gardevoir Gallade and Mew enough time to move up the stairs.

"Oh no! They got away!" Adenine said unhappily. Mercifond was surprised- that Shadow Ball attack was powerful, and yet she wasn't even fazed?

"Don't worry Adenine, we'll get them later." Thymine assured her. "For now… let's take care of THEM!"

"Fool, you've already lost!" Malispite proclaimed. He insisted that he had become immensely powerful from master Dunsparce's training. "We are… THE TWINS OF DESTRUCTION!!!!"

A pause.

"Brother… why are we the twins of Destruction?" The white bat asked the brown bat.

"Cause destruction is COOL." Malispite grinned. Mercifond sighed.

"Men…" Regardless, they still had to save Deoxys, so Mercifond charged up a powerful Ice Beam and launched the icy attack in their general direction. The two raised their arms in a defensive manner, and a Protect bubble surrounded the two, negating Mercifond's Ice Beam. Malispite followed up with a charged Thunderpunch in his fist, and punched Thymine's bubble. The punch had no effect- their Protect was simply too strong. Malispite did not give up, and used a Feint move to pierce their shield. What he failed to realized was that after he used Thunderpunch, the two aliens clasped hands.

Malispite's Feint hit Thymine perfectly, by Thymine instead absorbed the attack, and then spun around causing Adenine to curve threw the air via their arm link and punch Malispite so hard that he went back to Mercifond. Malispite, although harmed, stood up and growled

"What the hell was THAT?" But his attackers gave no answer, only laughing.

"Malispite, you can't just rush in and expect everything to work out." His sister scolded. "Clearly they have some sort of move up their sleeve… we'll have to figure out how it works before attacking them!"

But then Mercifond realized she was speaking to the air. Malispite had long since charged at them with another Move.

"…" Said the white bat. She watched as her brother assailed Adenine with Shadow Claw, but then she spun Thymine around and countered back at Malispite, causing the seven foot tall bat to once again be defeated. Laying next to Mercifond moaning, Malispite was once again defeated by their combo move.

"You won't be able to beat us like that!" Thymine said confidently. "Our love makes us strong! You cannot win!"

"Oh Thymine!"

"Oh Adenine!" The two embraced each other quickly, and them resumed their fighting stance where their arms linked. That's when it hit Mercifond that the linking of the arms was key to their strategy. However…

"You can't defeat us!" Malispite suddenly said, interrupting Mertcifond's train of thought.

"And why would that be!?" Adenine asked.

"Because we're wearing garlic!" Malispite held up the garlic necklace proudly. Adenine and Thymine looked at each other, clearly confused. Mercifond in the meantime, had figured out their strategy.

"Their move only works when one of them spins the other around…" She said to herself, obviously the more tactful thinker of the pair. "In other words, it's a counter type move!!!" She deduced. Adenine and Thymine were surprised- their technique had been figure out that quickly?

"…well, we'll give you credit." Thymine said. "You figured it out pretty fast. Yeah, it's a counter type move."

"It's known as Absolute Counter." Adenine added. "One of use absorbs the force of impact, and then flings the other one to deliver a punch of equal force to the opponent. The power of love cannot be beaten!"

"Oh Adenine!"

"Oh Thymine!"

"An interesting tactic." Malispite noticed that Mercifond was smiling for some reason. He watched as his sister charged up a ball of frigid energy. "It had one weakness though- beam attacks!"

Mercifond launched an ice beam at their opponents- in this case Adenine. The wave of cold energy was a slim line aimed to deliver a powerful cold shock to the female Ribonian. And yet she was unaltered.

"Beam attacks!?" To Mercifond's surprise, the two clasped hands and Adenine took the attack head on. The cold warped around her body and into Thymine, who fired the Ice Beam back at Mercifond! The white bat shuddered as she was hit with her own Move.

"Sis!" Malispite asked worriedly.

"I'm okay." Mercifond winced. Her attack hurt. But this time she had a plan. "Malispite! New idea! I want you to hit them so fast that they can't react quickly enough to hit you back!"

"Ooh…" Malispite grinned. "I like that idea."

"Fast enough? You must be joking." Thymine laughed. "No one is fast enough to dodge our attacks except Cytosine!"

"…wait… there's more of you?" Mercifond had to know. The two lovers nodded, still having their arms tied together.

"We are the FOUR Stars! We will guard Deoxys from you no matter what- WE just happen to be the first ones you fight!" Thymine said triumphantly.

"On the next level is Cytosine…" Adenine giggled. "He's one level above us… your friends will have trouble beating him…"

"Uracil should somewhere up above too. She's not as strong as Cytosine, but equal to us in power!"

Malispite and Mercifond gulped. This operation to save their friend would be harder than they though. Thymine noticed the looks on their faces and decided to scare them even more.

"And on the ground, attacking destiny City… is General Guanine!" He said. "The leader of the four stars, and the most powerful member! Second only to Supreme Queen Helix in fact!"

"And just how strong is that guy?"

"How strong is he?" Adenine teased. "He's more powerful than all of us combined. If you were fighting him instead of us, you'd be mincemeat in seconds.

Guanine is the strongest there is- and by capturing Deoxys, you've only made him angry…!"

**

* * *

**

MEANWHILE WITH CRESSELIA'S GROUP-

They had finally reached the next level of the giant spaceship. Two of their members were down- leaving Cresselia, Gallade and Gardevoir.

Oh yeah, and Mew.

"Cresselia, why is Gallade blue colored?" The annoying pink furball asked the lunar swan.

"Because Gardevoir likes blue… I don't know…" Cresselia said, tired of having to answer Mew's random questions. Gallade wasn't even blue. Gallade paused in walking.

"Is that true Cresselia!?" He asked. Gardevoir sweatdropped and replied that she kinda liked it. Without hesitation, Gallade pulled out a spray can from nowhere and spray-painted himself blue.

"DO YOU LOVE ME NOW!?" He asked the old question.

"Um… no, I still just want to be friends…"

"Darn. Foiled again…" The green psychic said mysteriously.

"I still say we're missing someone." Gardevoir interjected everyone's thoughts. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something seemed out of place.

"I really doubt it Gardevoir." Cresselia replied. "I would know if we did."

**STUCK UP SWAN.**

"Who said that!?" Cresselia suddenly shouted angrily.

**ME. THE NARRATOR.**

"I am SO not stuck up!" Cresselia argued back. "I'm just perfect in every way."

**YOU KNOW WHAT!? YOR THE MOST ANNOYING OUT OF EVERYONE IN THIS STORY! EVEN MEW!**

Mew: "ICE CREAM!!!"

"Now that was LOW." Cresselia narrowed her eyes. "You take that back right now!"

**NO WAY.**

"You will do it right now! Or else I will break the fourth wall!

***YAWN***

"THAT DOES IT! CONSIDER THE FOURTH WALL BROKEN!" Gardevoir and Gallade merely watched. Why was this scene necessary?

Cresselia concentrated her lunar swan powers, and then broke the fourth wall, causing Konan from Naruto appear in this movie.

"Wha-wha!?" She looked around, very confused as to what she was doing here.

"HAH! TAKE THAT NARRATOR!" Cresselia said, confidently pointing at Konan.

**IT DOES NOT MATTER. I DON'T LIKE YOU.**

"I can't believe this!" Cresselia outbursted.

"Cresselia…" Gardevoir began gently "Shouldn't we go rescue Deoxys now instead of arguing with the narrator?"

"NO! MY REPUTATION IS ALPHA PRIORITY!" Cresselia glared back. "I hate the narrator! He's almost as annoying as my little-

Cresselia paused.

Gardevoir paused.

Gallade paused.

The narrator paused.

And Mew randomly flew into a wall.

They had just realized it.

"Oh my Arceus!" Gardevoir said "I can't believe it! The one person we forgot to tell! We forgot to bring-

**

* * *

**

DARKRAI

"Thanks for the training Master Dunsparce!" Darkrai thanked his karate master by bowing. Today had been a good day, and darkrai felt more powerful than ever. Soon, Lopunny would be HIS.

Master Dunsparce stared.

"Hm?" Darkrai said, not hearing him clearly.

Master Dunsparce stared.

"Something's… off?" Darkrai said rhetorically. "I don't get it… everything seems fine to me." He shrugged.

Master Dunsparce stared.

Obeying, Darkrai turned on the miniature TV that his master owned. What he saw shocked him- there was a live report of the entire town being attacked by aliens! The legendary council was nowhere in sight, and everything was being destroyed by a sinister looking angry attack form Ribonian!

"OMA." Darkrai said in txt speek. "This is bad! THERY'RE STEALING ALL THE ICE CREAM!"

Master Dunsparce stared.

"Why can't YOU do something about it?!" Darkrai retorted. "After all, you could probably beat these guys up in ten seconds!"

Master Dunsparce stared.

"OHHHH…" Darkrai understood. "That's right! If I'M the one that defeats these aliens, then that would increase my Manly Points!" the prince of darkness closed his eyes, and opened them dramatically.

"I'll beat those guys up for attacking the city! And then… LOPUNNY WILL LOVE ME!!!!!!"

Master Dunsparce stared.

"…" Darkrai narrowed his eyes. His master had a point. "…I'll only use if I have no other choice." Darkrai said firmly. "But don't look down on me like that- I'm not afraid of what it might do to me." He said. With that, he walked (floated?) away swiftly.

Master Dunsparce stared.

His once little pupil was slowly growing up…

**

* * *

**

DUNDUNDUUUNNNN!!!!!!!

"I can't believe you forgot him!" Cresselia scolded the two psychics.

"Whaddaya me WE!?" the two responded angrily.

"Now now, I realize that because you are imperfect you tend to make mistakes… so I'm willing to forgive you." Cresselia smiled.

Gardevoir and Gallade: "..."

"Anyway, we have to rescue Deoxys now that my reputation has been restored."

**THAT WAS A LOW MOVE. YOU TOTALLY CHEATED.**

"All's fair in love and war." Cresselia replied confidently, remembering what she did to the narrator. "We'll most likely meet another enemy soon, therefore in order to be efficient we'll need to have the element of surprise-

And then the ceiling opened up and sucked all of them inside putting them straight in the middle of a pitch black room with glowy blue symbols. All of this occurred in less than a second.

"…element of surprise, eh?" Gallade said sarcastically, both of them trapped. Cresselia glared at him in a way that communicated 'Shut the F*** up.'. That's when it hit Gallade- there were only TWO of them present in the room! Gardevoir was gone!

"Gardevoir! Gardevoir!" Gallade cried for his soul mate.

"Here…" Gardevoir said weakly. She stood up, and Gallade and Cresselia saw that she was in another room identical to theirs, but much larger. She tried to walk back over to Gallade, but there was apparently an invisible wall where the two cubes intersected. She was trapped in the larger cube, while Gallade and Cresselia were in the smaller cube.

"All according to plan…"

The speaker was a yellow colored Ribonian with a purple center. His head was elongated to a point at the tip, and he had two tentacle arms with powerfully built legs.

"I am Cytosine…" He said. "The second strongest of the Four Stars… as well as the fastest of all the Ribonians…

And YOU would be my first opponent…" Gardevoir stepped back from the alien. She was going to have to fight him!

"Hah!" Cresselia scoffed. "You picked the wrong opponent Cytosine… Gardevoir is the strongest one in our group!"

"But wait…" said psychic argued. "Weren't you just saying earlier that I was the weakest because I didn't know many offensive Moves?"

Cresselia smacked herself. Cytosine chuckled a bit before Gardevoir realized

"OH… that was… a bluff…"

"Let's get started then…" And then in an anstant, he punched Gardevoir in the face faster than anyone could have imagined. The next second he whizzed and kicked her as she fell, then jumped in the air and finished the combo with a downwards double punch attack, sending the dancing psychic crashing to the ground of the black cube.

All of this occurred in less than a second.

"Gardevoir!" Gallade cried. Instinctively, he slashed the invisible wall of their cube with as many Moves as he could think of. But this was to no avail, because the wall showed no signs of damage.

"Please…" Cytosine said, arms crossed like he had all the time in the world. "You can't break it. It's surrounded by heavy duty Sealing techniques. You have no way to get out…"

"Can we Teleport out of it?" Asked Cresselia.

Cytosine: "…"

Cresselia: "…"

Cytosine: "…crap…"

Cresselia's face glimmered. They had a way to rescue Gardevoir, and get back on track to bring back Deoxys. Gallade, sensing her plan, clasped his hands together to gather his energy.

"We'll save you Gardevoir!" He promised.

"Wait… no!" A cry rang out. Everyone paused. Cytosine's eyes shifted to his opponent, who had just gotten back up after his barrage of Moves. "You guy's Teleport out and Rescue Deoxys! I'll stay!"

"B-but Gardevoir!!!" Gallade said to his love. She smiled back, eyes determined to win, and at the very least stall for time.

"I'll be okay." She said gently. Gallade was torn, he couldn't decide what to do. Half his heart told him to rescue Gardevoir, and the other half told him to rescue Deoxys…

"Gallade…" The voice was Cresselia's. She stared at him and asked

"Do you think that Gardevoir will lose?"

Gallade thought about it, and decided that No, she wouldn't lose. He would have faith in her to return to him.

"Gardevoir, when you return, please accept my proposals!" And with that cliché last sentence, Gallade Teleported he and Cresselia out of there. Gardevoir smiled, then turned to face her opponent. The fastest Ribonian on his planet.

Who was for some reason, more interested in the walkie talkie he was holding then her.

"…and that's the situation…" Cytosine finished, urging the Supreme Queen.

"_Your judgment appears to be correct on this matter, Cytosine. Very well; Uracil, activate the seal."_

Gardevoir knew that voice, it was their leader- Supreme Queen Helix! All of a sudden, the spaceship began rumbling, and a strange power filled the air. Gardevoir could not see it, but the spaceship suddenly became covered in a giant blue and red seal that spanned the entirety of the craft.

Gardevoir stood up shakily. She had no idea what just happened, but she could feel the strange power linger in the air.

"You know what we just did…?" Cytosine asked rhetorically. "We've activated a seal designed to cancel out any and all Psychic powers…"

Gardevoir was awestruck, and afraid at the same time. The power of these aliens was immense; and what's more, that single seal no limited herself to half her attacks!

"Now you guys can't Teleport out of here… you won't be able to communicate with telepathy either… and…"

Cytosine was behind her.

"…you Psychic types are now even weaker…!"

The force of impact shook Gardevoir as she once more fell to the ground. She tried summoning a Light Screen, but it failed because it relied on Psychokenesis to work! Taking advantage of her helplessness, Cytosine's arm filled with poison, and he punched her with Poison Jab. The blow hurt Gardevoir and lot, and she struck back with a simple kick. Cytosine saw this coming by a mile, and easily dodged, hitting her once more with Poison Jab.

Gardevoir was thrown back into one of the walls of the cube. She forced herself to stand upright, and to try and think of a strategy to win. But she could see the look in Cytosine's eyes and nearly lost all hope of winning.

This was clearly a one sided battle.

* * *

Today had been a bad say for Team Starlight. They had accepted a mission, and it backfired on them because they got chased out by a group of angry Dugtrio and Diglett. To make matters worse, when they accepted another mission, they found out that it was from the secret Agents, who hit them over the heads with a bowling ball. Now, they sulked back to Destiny City, having nothing to show of their exploits except for an ice cream cone they bought along the way back.

"Today really was the worst…" Their leader, Kirlia said sadly. She was Gardevoir's first younger sister, and the one who founded the Exploration team in the first place. She took a small lick of her blueberry flavored ice cream.

"I AGREE…" Magnemite beeped. He was one who suffered the most- ground types being his ultimate enemy.

"Well, at least it can't get any worse, right…?" Combee said, hoping to cheer them up.

And then they saw that the city was being destroyed by aliens.

"…COMBEE YOU JINXED US!!!" Kirlia screamed in fear.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO I SWAER!" the girl bug said, equally in fear. Immedeitalty they were discovered by two grey looking aliens.

"Yo dudes and dudettes!" The first one said. "We're like… taking over your planet now 'kay?"

"Yeah, so like… hand over that ice cream cone!" the second one said happily. Kirlia and the rest stepped backwards- they were an Exploration team!

"Go Magnemite!" Kirlia commanded. Magnemite spun around to generate electricity, then shocked the two in a Thunder Wave attack, rendering both immobile.

"Whoah!" They said, as if they were riding a roller coaster.

"My turn!" Kirlia zommed up to them, and hit both with a Confusion move that knocked them backwards to the ground. Finally, Combee performed Gust on them, and the miniature tornado send them flying. The two, being defeated, melted into gray blobs that dissolved.

"Yes! Good work team!" Kirlia encouraged them. They had protected their ice cream cone from the evil aliens!

And that's when an ice cream probe appeared.

The three watched shakily as it zoomed up to them, its shiny steel surface spelling their doom.

"_Hand Over the Ice Cream."_ Demanded the probe. Kirlia had a better idea- she launched a powerful Confusion blast onto it. The psychic attack hit the machine with an invisible telekinetic force. Yet, the machine was unharmed.

Not to be outdone, Magnemite and Combee soon followed up with Gust and Thundershock respectively. However the probe simply took the hits without a scratch. Uracil had sent newer models after the first two had been destroyed, and these ones had much better armor.

And, as Kirlia's group soon found out, a laser cannon installed at the bottom.

_**FZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

The cannon nearly pierced them, but they managed to dodge it in time. Seeing as they were outmatched, Kirlia ordered a retreat. But she soon discovered that they had nowhere to run to! The probe had cornered them!

"Okay okay! You can have the ice cream!" Kirlia flung it at the probe, who sucked it in with its tube. But it did not leave.

"_Destroy all who resist."_ It repeated its commands to Team Starlight. They three members were shocked, and covered themselves as best they could. The machine had won, it charged up its laser cannon and fired them at the helpless kids.

And yet, just before the beam hit them, it stopped. It was still going, they could feel the heat and see the energy, but it simply did not reach them. And then, commanded by a foreign power, the beam twisted itself into a U and struck the machine itself, decimating the probe completely.

"…Kirlia.. that was awesome…" Combee said in awe of their leader.

"That… wasn't…"

And then all three sensed it. Behind them, a voice chuckled and levitated the bricks and stones away from them, freeing Team Starlight.

"Team Starlight eh…?" He laughed.

Kirlia Combee and Magnemite stared at him. His body was overflowing with power, without a doubt it was he who destroyed the machine. Team Starlight had never sense so much power in their lives. He flicked his catlike tail in annoyance. Two more probes had been sent. Aimed at HIM.

"Watch out!!!" Kirlia warned. But the warning was unnecessary. With a simply command from his hand, the first machine was split into two. And with a mere though, the second one crumbled in on itself until it imploded to nothingness.

"Stand back, you three." He sensed another power. And indeed it was- the laser cannon from the main ship was about to fire on him. It gathered energy from the air and packed it into a dense ball. With a little effort, a giant blue beam was fired from the front of the ship. Yet Team Starlight was unafraid.

The clone laughed at this pathetic onslaught, and easily turned the beam away from himself and they, twisting it until it harmlessly flew into the void of space. Within seconds, the battle with the main ship was over.

"I'm going to take on their leader." He said to the team. "Go to the Hall. You'll be safer there." He said, because he had disabled the Hall's defense grid a little while before coming here.

Team Starlight did as they were told. Kirlia gave one last look at him. Normally he was a crazy psycho wanting to kill everyone, but this time she sensed that he had a purpose.

_There are five Classes To Legendary Pokemon. Classes One, Two, three, Four, and Five._

"Something wrong?" He asked Kirlia. She was the only one who had not left.

_Class one meant you were a infant related to a Legend. Class two meant you were a legend in training. Class three meant you were an official legend._

"I just…" Kirlia tried to say the words. "Will you… be okay…?"

_Class four meant that you were so powerful you could bend the forces of nature to your whim. _

"I'll be fine." He shrugged.

_In all of history, there have been many ones classified as Class Four. Yet recently, there was a disturbance in the Class system… _

"You'd better leave me. Things will get ugly very soon."

_Recently there was a Legendary who became class Three in a matter of weeks. And at age eighteen, became a class Four- the quickest one to have ever done so. He was regarded by many to be one of the most powerful Legendary's to have existed. And Arceus even praised him as the most likely being to become the next class Five._

Kirlia nodded and left for the Hall. He chuckled, and turned his attention back to the main spaceship.

"Come and get me, Helix."

_His name was Mewtwo._


	6. IV: Operation Rescue Deoxys

**-Part Four: Operation Rescue Deoxys-**

* * *

Cresselia paused. She had just felt an IMMENSE psychic ability just being unleashed. And being that there was a seal around them, that wasn't something easy to do.

"Gallade…" She asked softly, quivering a bit. Mew was even getting a headache from the power.

"I felt that too…" Said the male psychic, a small bead of sweat on his forehead. "But who…? I've never felt such a great power before in my life!"

Cresselia pondered at this. She knew one Pokemon who could have psychic abilities this potent…

AND IT WASN'T CHUCK NORRIS.

"We'll worry about that later, Gallade." Cresselia said wisely. "Gardevoir didn't sacrifice herself for nothing- we have to get Deoxys back."

"What…"

"The hell…"

"Was… that…!?!?!" Adenine and Thymine said together. All of them had felt the impact from the apparent psychokinetic force that hit the ship. Which was pretty much impossible- no one could have made such an attack!

"Malispite…" Mercifond was thinking the same thing as him.

"Oh yeah baby!" Grinned the battle crazed seven foot tall brown bat. "Listen up you aliens- our fricken TRUMP CARD is here!"

Deoxys felt it too. She knew who made that blast, she knew who it was.

"Mewtwo…" Small tears welled up in her eyes.

He came for her.

"S-Sir! Supreme queen sir ma'am!!!" Uracil was reading this impossible data feedback from her main computer. "The psychokinetic force! The one I mentioned earlier! It's HIM, the clone!!!" She was freaked out- She had no idea that Mewtwo was THIS insanely strong! He powerful blast that knocked the ship didn't seem to fatigue him at all!

"The clone…" Helix said bitterly, sitting in her chair.

"_Greetings, aliens."_ A voice rang through the air. _"My name is Mewtwo. So Helix, come out here and fight me."_

"And why should I fight you?" Helix responded, partly telepathically.

"_Because if YOU don't come HERE, then I'LL come THERE."_ She could feel; the voice grinning at her with sheer insanity. Helix stood up.

"There's a psychic nullifying seal around this place." Helix said back, calm as ever. Uracil simply watched what would happen- she was powerless before these two entities. "…your powers would be useless, Clone."

"_Ah, but you see it only works if you can't summon enough energy to counter the seal._

_How do you think I'm communicating with you right now?"_

Helix paused. She saw what the clone was trying to do- a simple diversionary tactic to get her away from her daughter. And the problem was, Mewtwo actually held all the cards in his hand, because if she didn't come out there, he would probably overwhelm the seal around their battleship. This would, of course, give the other creatures an opportunity to Teleport in and out of their ship freely, resulting in Deoxys probably being taken again.

"Fine." She said the one word. "Prepare yourself, Clone."

But he had miscalculated one thing.

"Uracil… see to it that my daughter remains secure."

And then all at once, Uracil witnessed Helix's true powers. No longer keeping her powers in check, her awesome EP skyrocketed to levels so far above Uracil that the girl nearly fainted from such overwhelming pressure. In a split second however, she was gone.

Mewtwo had miscalculated one thing-

He may have held all the cards, but Helix had more than enough aces up her sleeve to deal with him anyway.

* * *

"Well, here it goes." Mewtwo said casually to himself. "I can sense that the others are already inside, they'll be able to get Deoxys as I stall for time." He laughed. He brought his hand up to his face and pursed his eyebrows.

"What the HELL am I thinking, anyway?" He chuckled. "I'm up against a being that even ARCEUS can just barely deal with. A class five legendary.

A being equivalent to a god, if you will.

How… how the freaking HELL am I supposed to remain alive?"

But, none of this mattered to Mewtwo, of course. He had already known when he challenged Helix to a battle. He already knew that he would die as Deoxys broke free of her prison. Who knows? Maybe with luck, he'll be able to see her before he died.

Helix came.

Maybe. Maybe not. Either way it didn't matter much to him. After all, his life was meaningless, being a creature that did not truly exist.

"That was quick."

"Yes."

"…"

"So, I'll give you one chance to surrender." He said playfully.

"That should be my line." She responded, still emotionless. "You're a fool, Clone."

"Say whatever you wish." Mewtwo waved his hand. "Let's just get started already."

And with a two blows from either side that toppled the building next to them from their massive shockwave, it began.

* * *

"Mewtwo…" Said the prince of darkness, racing through the city, fighting these weird gray looking aliens as he sped. Darkrai grinned, he knew Mewtwo would come though in the end.

Darkrai stopped for a brief second, then floated away to the left. While Mewtwo took care of things there, he would do his job HERE of keeping the aliens at bay. All he had to do to save the city (and more importantly, gain 200 many points) was to defeat the boss-guy that led this invasion.

HE was probably the cause behind all these gray clones that he kept having to fight. They were… relatively weak actually. Of course, that was because Darkrai was super strong now! He was practically invincible, not even Arceus could beat him with the training HE went through!

Darkrai paused in midstep. There.

"YOU!!!!" He yelled a battle cry.

"This power…" General Guanine said to himself. "Could it be… the clone…?"

"We're here to report, General Guanine." The attack forme Ribonian turned to face two of his clones, also in attack forme.

"We have just conquered the lower west end of the city. All the inhabitants have been captured."

"Good." Said Guanine curtly. "Keep them there. Gather as many forces as you need from the lower west end, and move on to the lower east end."

"YOU!!!!"

Guanine shifted his eyes to see a pitch black creature with white hair and glowing blue eyes. It seemed to be calling to him, and also rushed forward because it appeared to want to attack him.

"*sigh* Please deal with that one." Guanine waved his hand, annoyed. The resistance he had met so far were so pathetically weak that even a single blow from himself would be enough to knock them out.

_**BOOOOSH!!!!**_

_**PUNCH!!!!!**_

Clearly, this one was different. With only two blows, he had dissolved the two clones. Still charging at him, the creature came to a stop about ten feet in front of Guanine.

"Hey you!" It demanded. "You're the boss guy right!? The one leading this destruction, right!?"

"…Indeed. What's it to you?" He decided to humor this one. The being grinned back at him.

"Well… that mean you and I are going to have to fight…" The Pokemon started to unseal its true power, still a pathetically weak EP compared to himself.

"…Please." Guanine launched a massive Shadow Ball at the Pokemon, it being larger and faster than normal ones. However the creature did not falter, and instead took a stance and summoned what appeared to be a black hole from his hand. The energy sphere sunk into the abyss of the hole, and was no more.

"…Interesting. Who are you?"

"I'm Darkrai!" It said. "Who're you?!"

"My name is Guanine!" He said back, now getting a tad bit serious about this fight. "I am the general and most powerful member of the Four Stars!"

"…Are you by any chance related to Deoxys?" inquired the pitch black Pokemon suddenly, circling him.

"I know her." Guanine said, circling him back. Deoxys was of course, the most precious thing to him, besides serving the queen. "We have capture her, and brought her back to her rightful place."

"WHAT!?" The Pokémon was surprised now. "Now I'm really going to beat you! I'm taking her back!"

"Don't even think about it." Guanine was angry. "If you want her back, then you'll have to get her over my dead body!"

* * *

Gliscor kept on hitting and hitting the ATR with one attack after another. A Poison Jab here; An Iron Tail there; punch after punch by his massive fists, yet the robot did not even flinch at any of his Moves.

"That's it! Yeah yeah! Keep the fight going Gliscor!"

In fact, the human behind the robot seemed to only enjoy it.

"Take… THIS!" Gliscor unleashed a powerful Cross Poison attack on the robot, knocking it to the ground. The bat then followed up with an Earthquake attack, shaking the ground and splitting the earth open where the quake climaxed. The resulting blow shook the robot tremendously.

And when it stood up, it even had a small bruise to show it.

"Come on! Hit harder!" The robot zoomed up to Gliscor with its impossible speed and performed a quick straight punch that knocked the wind out of Gliscor. Angry, he retaliated with Poison Jab but the robot again ignored the blow. The ATR lifted its oversized arm and whacked Gliscor with no particular intent. The purple bat felt the ground hit him painfully, but got up anyway to avoid further damage.

"AGENT PURPLE!!!" Gliscor was surprised from this new voice. Bursting from the shadows were the two agents, performing a sneak attack on the ATR. The ATR did not even have time to react- it was hit on both sides by a Fire Punch and a Brave Bird attack.

"…yo." Said the robot. It grabbed them both, and flung them aside like rag dolls. "It ain't cool to gang up. This is one on one!" He insisted. The two agents, although not very injured, gritted their teeth in frustration. Apparently, only Gliscor could save them now- Agent Blaze and Agent Raptor were useless against this machine!

Gliscor Sped up with Quick Attack and landed another blow, but the robot was still unaffected by his Moves and swiped. It only swiped the air because Gliscor countered with another Quick Attack, zooming up and attacking from behind. The robot amazingly turned its torso one hundred and eighty degrees and smacked Gliscor, sending him flying.

"It's not even trying!!!" Gliscor realized after that last attack. He knew his limits, and while he wasn't there just yet, he knew that he was far outclassed.

That thing could kill him at any moment. It was just merely "Enjoying the fight" and toying with him to have some fun.

"I need help!!!" He screamed to the agents, dodging another fast attack from the machine.

"What do you want us to do!?" Agent Raptor replied. "We're useless against that thing!!!"

"Wait Raptor!" Agent Blaze had an idea. "We could use the Emergency Agent Recruit Device!"

"Negatory." She replied. "The boss said only to use it in an EMERGENCY."

"I'm being beaten!!! Doesn't that qualify as an emergency!?" Gliscor yelled, but then being hit by the robot at the next second.

"No agent Purple. We secret agents have very STRICT emergency conditions. As of yet, the danger you are facing isn't enough!"

"Yes." Agent Blaze agreed. "Wait a minute- WE'RE OUT OF COOKIES!!!" He said fearfully, holding up an empty cookie jar.

"GASP! AN EMERGENCY!" Agent Raptor pulled out a sophisticated looking device, the Emergency Agent Recruitment Device. Furiously, she began dialing buttons onto it with her beak.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!" Gliscor yelled angrily. The robot merely laughed.

"Something else is coming!? Yeah! More fun for me!" He beat his chest with one hand. Giving a moment's pause, the robot and Gliscor were suddenly being overwhelmed by a bright light-

**

* * *

**

THE TWINS OF DESTRUCTION

"Hell yeah!" Malispite said, praising the narrator.

**YOR WELCOME. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

"Why thank you." Mercifond smiled kindly. However, because they were in the middle of a fight, the two didn't have time to chat with the narrator. "Get ready Malispite! Just like we planned!"

"Wait wait wait!!" Thymine interrupted. "_Planned_?! Since when did you have time to plan anything!?"

"We were talking while the intervals to the other scenes were going on." Smirked the brown bat.

"…Damn! Why didn't WE think of that?!" Thymine cursed.

"Don't worry Thymine! The power of our love will protect us!"

"Oh Adenine!"

"Oh Thymine!"

"Oh SHUT UP ALREADY!!!" Malispite activated his signature Move- the Demon's Offence. Angry red glowing markings covered his body from head to toe, imbuing him with twice as much power as before. Demon's Offence had the ability to increase one's attack and speed. With a roar, Malispite charge forth at Adenine.

"He's planning something!" The two defensive Ribonians clasped hands, and when Malispite hit them with a powerful Thunderpunch, the blow from Adenine fueled Thymine's spring to the air. Thymine was prepared to strike Malispite for just as much damage as done to Thymine, like before with their Absolute Counter.

"Too slow!" Was all Thymine heard before he was hit in the side, perfectly so that he in turn crashed into his lover and the two fell back. For the first time in a long while, they had ACTUALLY gotten hit. Malispite returned to his sister and cancelled the Demon's Offence so that he could use it later.

"Give up yet!?" Malispite barked at them confidently. Thymine stood up from the small rubble and yelled that they would not surrender. He put out his hand for Adenine to clasp, but she did not move. Thymine wondered if something was wrong.

"That Move… there's no mistaking it…" She began to sweat. "Thymine! That was Demon's Offence!!!" At this, Thymine began to shake a bit.

"You, you don't mean…!!"

"Yes! This is _THE_ Mercifond and _THE_ Malispite! They survived after all!!!"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT!?!?" Mercifond blasted out. She had been told that by Absolix, but he too refused to tell them anything about what it meant.

"I wondered why he looked so familiar…" Thymine said, looking straight at Malispite. "The pictures are so similar! I can't believe I didn't recognize him right away!"

"What the heck are you guys talking about!?" Mercifond demanded, foot in front of her body. Thymine and Adenine looked at each other.

"Top secret information!" Adenine blurted out. "WE aren't supposed to know about it either, but that's what happens when the Supreme Queen gets drunk!"

Malispite and Mercifond sweatdropped.

"Adenine… if they really are, 'you know'." The dark green Ribonian started. "…then that means we can't afford to waste our power on them! They'll kill us!"

"Heh… damn straight…" Malispite grinned. Mercifond shot him a look.

"Prepare yourselves earthlings!" Adenine said. The two clasped hands again. "We will now show you the power of LOVE!!!"

All at once, a change took place. Their arms began to quaver vigorously, and the finger began to meld together. Soon, light green met dark green as the hands completely consumed each other, and the forearms beyond grew larger with glowing dots on them. The two arms had completely merged. Twin yellow dots appeared at eighter side of their heads. Their eyes glowed an eerie yellow.

"What!?"

"What… Move is this!?" Mercifond wondered aloud. She was a bit afraid, she could sense danger practically leaking out the two.

"This…"

"This…"

"Is our power."

"Is our power." The two said at the same time. "Every Ribonian has a hidden power within themselves…." They said in the same voice. "We are 'Linkers'. This means we can connect with other beings to raise our abilities. In this case, we have formed the ultimate bond- with ourselves!

We can now function as a single entity. We contain all the knowledge of both Adenine and Thymine, and we can use our power to the fullest when in this mode. We are now invincible!" The two on either end used their other arm to guard their body.

"Come!" they said. Malispite and Mercifond were in a nervous daze. The two had linked with each other, and now were more fearsome than ever. They would need another strategy, Mercifond realized.

"Screw you! I'm going to hit you again!" And before Mercifond could comment on the stupidity of her brother, he charged again with Demon's Offence. Grinning, he smacked Adenine in the chest just like before, and sped away to avoid the counter. But this time their reaction was eons faster, and this time it was THEY commenting

"TOO SLOW!" With a massive blow, Malispite was hit dead center in his gut. The seven foot tall bat was smacked against a wall. Mercifond rushed over to help.

"Idiot! We need a REAL plan!"

"I'm sorry sis! I'll listen okay!?" Malispite began shaking suddenly. After a bit, the shaking stopped.

"…Crap. I can't move because of the damage."

Mercifond smacked herself.

"Hahah!" The two laughed. "One is already down! Didn't we tell you this mode makes us invincible!?"

Mercifond scowled. She looked at Malispite, helpless because of all the damage he took from the meaningless charges throughout the course of the battle. SHE would now have to deal with them both.

"Alright… fine." She said, mostly to herself. Light blue marking spread from her eyes all the way down to her toes, and cropping everywhere in between.

"Angel's Defence!" The two Ribonians said. They knew the capabilities of this move- it had the ability to raise Mercifond's defenses and healing powers by a large amount. Yet… "What do you plan on accomplishing with defense?"

"A defensive battle." Mercifond grinned. "From what I've seen, your moves are obviously just counters through and through. You probably aren't good at defensive battles is my guess."

"…DANG SIS! You're good!"

"More than I can say for you…"

"HEY!"

"Oh?" The two said mockingly at the same time, still stationary. "You guess incorrectly! We can counter defensive moves as well!"

"Oh really…" Mercifond put one foot forward, and leaned. "What about defensive offense?"

"…what?" the two sweatdropped. Mercifond ran at them, though not quite at the same speed as Malispite. She prepared and ice beam and condensed it within the palm of her hand. She lifted it above her head and brought it down on Adenine. The female alien took the blow and transferred its energy to Thymine, and leapt up and struck Mercifond from behind. The blow collided, and Mercifond took massive damage from their powered up mode.

But then, Mercifond glowed with blue energy and unleashed her true plan- the energy condensed into her fist and punched Thymine back with the same speed using centrifugal force- the resulting blow knocked him back, as well as Adenine.

"Mirror Coat." Said the white bat smugly. She regenerated what minor wounds that she had. Mercifond was surprised to see them get back up without even a dent in their skins.

"That hurt… a little." They said at the same time. "We won't fall for that again." They launched two Energy Balls at Mercifond. She jumped up using her wings and flew around, dodging the ranged attacks they through at her. Finally, she had to strike back with a side kick.

Sensing this coming, Thymine absorbed the blow this time and propelled his mate to Mercifond's back with the bond formed by their 'Linker' status. Adenine made contact with the blow, and the white bat countered again with Mirror Coat. Surprisingly, Adenine then transferred THAT blow into Thymine, and HE got her back and nailed her with an immense amount of force. Mercifond was blown back to the ground, flabbergasted.

"That… that's impossible…!" She cursed.

"This is our true power to combat defensive types… the Infinite Counter attack!" They announced.

"I'M BACK!" Malispite Thunderpunched a surprised Adenine in her back as hard as he could. But their speed was far greater than Malispites- She transferred the force to Thymine who punched Malispite back. The brown bat shook the blow off angrily.

"Damn! Why doesn't blindly rushing them ever work!?"

"OH GEE I WONDER." His sister said sarcastically.

"You two should be hurt enough." The two lovers claimed in unison. "And your signature moves should be wearing off soon…

Which means you'll never survive our ultimate attack!!!"

Mercifond and Malispite stood ready as they could. This was it, the final blow! But they were defensive types- what sort of Move would they use?

Adenine and Thymine stood there, concentrating their powers. Their forearms grew thicker, preparing to perform a monstrous task. A move that could literally kill in one hit.

"Sealing technique!" the two yelled. The room became black with blue markings. Suddenly,. It shrank until there was only enough room for the four of them- the walls made it so neither could get out from any direction. All that stood between them and they was a hallway.

"They're sealing all of us in this narrow hallway…?" Mercifond pondered at the implications. The two were finished, and executed their move.

"Quick fact about Counter and Mirror Coat-

The power of the hit is exactly double the amount you were hit with!" Mercifond and Malispite narrowed their eyes.

"So!? We already knew that!" Malispite said. Paying him no attention, Thymine raised his arm.

And hit Adenine as hard as he could.

Needless to say, both Malispite and Mercifond were shocked. He hit his own lover, why would he do such a thing!?

"COUNTER!" They found out why in the next second- Adenine had used Counter to retaliate the blow. This still confused them, and then suddenly Adenine hit Thymine with the Counter move!

"COUNTER!" Thymine absorbed the impact from Adenine and used his own Counter back at her.

And that's when it hit Mercifond.

"They're building power!!!" She shouted in fear.

"COUNTER!" Adenine performed a massive blow on her lover. The two started to take steps to the twins.

**UV DESTRUCTION!!!!!!**

"We can't escape!" Malispite realized. Mercifond was sweating. The initial blow was being doubled and doubled and doubled- it was reaching critical levels of power within seconds! And it was still building!"

"COUNTER!"

_**BAM!!!!**_

"COUNTER!"

_**BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"Mercifond!!!" Malispite pleaded his twin. She was lost. Sweating and gulping the oxygen in the air, she was helpless. They were going to blow holes into them both.

"COUNTER!"

_**BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"Come on Mercifond!" Malispite shouted. "You have to think of something! Don't give up!!!"

It was hopeless.

_**BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Malispite's Demon's Offence was gone. Her own Angel's Defence wouldn't last against the power of that attack. And there was no way she could counter back such a destructive force.

_**BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

It was impossible to win. They were moving closer and closer to she and her twin brother. It was really the end this time.

…

Moving.

"That's it!!!" Mercifond screamed. Making some quick seals, she frantically grabbed her brother's arm.

"Wh- what are you!?" And then he felt his energy levels being filled. Her high speed regeneration was increasing his power!

"Malispite! Use the biggest Zap Cannon you can!!!" She screamed, giving the last of her energy to her brother. Malispite understood.

"You got it!!!" With a grunt, he went down on all fours, and a massive amount of electricity built up in his mouth.

"YOU WON'T WIN!!!" The two Ribonian's screamed, at their limits from being hit over and over again.

_**BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

The force was being anything Malispite had seen. If they so much as flicked them, they would be dead. So he had to use his Move NOW. Charging up the last of his energy, he launched the searing yellow sphere at the Ribonians.

"ZAP CANNON!!!!"

With a big explosion, the blow collided with them both. But it was not enough- the two weren't even fazed by the blow, its power was still pathetically weak compared to their defenses.

"YOU LOSE!!!!" The two aliens shouted at the top of their lungs. They were now exactly one step from the bat Pokémon. Thymine took the last step, Adenine used one final Counter and sent it through his body. Thymine prepared his Counter, which would create a blow so big that when it hit not even ashes would be left.

And found that he couldn't move.

"WHAT?!!?" The electricity from Zap Cannon was still in the air- hitting their central nervous systems and causing them to become unresponsive resulting in-

"PARALALYSIS!?!?"Adenine's eyes opened wide. The two bats stood up defiantly. They walked to their respective opponents, and with a loud yell, punched the both of them backwards.

The seal dissolved. The bond between them was broken, and the energy from the Counter dissipated from not being used too quickly. Adenine and Thymine ached in pain all over. They lost.

"Why…?" Adenine had to know. "Why are you… saving her…?"

"…isn't it obvious?" grunted Malispite. His body was covered in numerous wounds.

"She is our friend." Said Mercifond, gasping for breath. "We… we would do anything for her. And she would do… the same for us."

Thymine made weak laughter.

"Fools…" He wheezed. "Ribonians and Earthlings… have been at odds with each other since Helix defected from the Hall… there can be no peace between the two…"

"We'll see about that." And with that, Malispite and Mercifond walked up the stairs.

**

* * *

**

MEANWHILE WITH GOD

Arceus's lifeless body suddenly became imbued with power. Her breath increased, and her bodily functions were restored. Her hair, once sagging, flew upwards as it normally was. As the blood passed through her body, she felt herself becoming conscious, and opened her eyes.

"Well that went well, actually." Arceus said. It was easier to protect Trueman than she had anticipated. The seal was restored without much difficulty, and she had made it back in record time.

Pausing, she looked around the Hall of Origin. No one was there. As expected, the movie was still going on probably.

"Cresselia!"Arceus called her daughter. "I've returned! I'll babysit Mew now!"

No answer.

"Odd…" God said to herself. "Maybe she took Mew to the park…?"

Promptly, she paused and concentrated with her eyes closed. One of Arceus's powers enabled her to envision all of Destiny City in her mind. But as she concentrated, Arceus found that she couldn't do it.

"Something odd it happening…" She said to herself, looking around suspiciously. Arceus decided that she would check up on them the old fashioned way by gazing down the Hall. She walked to the outside of it to get a better view-

And found that she couldn't walk.

"What!?" She said surprised. A mild panic went through her as she looked down. And what she saw was-

"NO…" Arceus gasped. Her body was covered in the one substance that could stop her. The one substance that not only her godlike powers did not affect, but was actually able to cancel them out too.

The most dangerous substance in the entire universe.

"BUBBLE WRAP!!!!" She screamed in fear. Frantically trying to move within the confines of the substance, she only succeeded in knocking herself over to her side.

"Hello, Arceus." The god like Pokémon knew that voice all too well.

"I should have known… Helix." She said bitterly. The supreme queen stepped forth from the shadows, a glazed look on her eyes as always. She casually walked beside the god of all Pokémon in circles, having nothing to fear from her.

"This is how it ends, Arceus." Helix stated. "Now that I have imprisoned you within bubble wrap, you can't use your godlike powers. You can't even move, the only reason you can talk is because I spared your head."

"What are you planning!?"

"Same thing as always." Shrugged the supreme queen, her earpieces swaying up and down slightly. "I'm going to take all of your planet's ice cream." Arceus expected this. They had been mortal enemies ever since Helix defected from the Hall some 250 years ago…

"And also…" Helix said, laying her hand on Arceus. "I'm taking back my daughter too."

"Deoxys!?" Arceus was surprised this time. "What are you talking about? Other than you- and the Four Stars I presume- no other Ribonian has landed here." She said suspiciously.

"Don't play dumb." Helix rolled her eyes. "She's been here acting as a spy for the past month. You can't claim to have not seen her."

"I don't know what you're talkin-

And then it hit her. Like a comet. Or the meteor that landed here a month ago.

"THAT'S NOT AN IVYSAUR!!!!!" She screamed angrily. Helix sweatdropped.

"Oh… I guess you weren't playing dumb…" Helix said nervously. "…regardless, I'm still going to take all of your ice cream. And conquer the world if I feel like it I guess."

"The rest of the Legendary Council will stop you!"

"Please. They're still watching Harry Potter Seven."

**

* * *

**

MEANWHILE IN THE MOVIE THEATER

"Hey Palkia." Dialga whispered to his twin. "Do you ever get the feeling that we're supposed to be doing something important right now?"

"Nah." His older brother said, watching another fight scene in the big screen.

"Oh. Okay." Dialga turned his head and resumed watching.

* * *

"THOSE IDIOTS!!!!" The god like Pokémon screamed angrily. Helix simply shrugged. She flinched suddenly, and stared angrily at nothing.

"The clone…" Helix muttered. Arceus looked at her. "He's battling the original me right now. Fool. Nonetheless…" Helix stared at Arceus, helplessly on the ground. "You can't move anyway. Farewell, Arceus." With that, Helix Teleported out of the Hall.

She arrived next to her other self. Mewtwo stared at this, mildly surprised.

"How did it go?" The first Supreme queen asked.

"Arceus is taken care of." The other said nonchalantly. "Absorb me back into you. You'll need it just in case." Shrugging, The original Supreme Queen Helix placed her hand on her clone. With wriggling sounds, the other Helix was slowly sucked into the real Helix's body. In a few moments, it was completely absorbed.

"…cloning yourself at will, eh?" Mewtwo smiled nervously. "Quite a fearsome power you have there…"

"Yes. Care to let me explain why you can't win?" Helix asked rhetorically. "Every Ribonian has a unique ability from when they are born. I am known as a 'Shifter'. The most powerful of all the classes." Helix took a wide stance, and held up a single arm in front of her.

"Shifter… means that I have the ability to alter my own DNA at will. I can change into anything I please. I can even absorb other's DNA in order to use their powers. This is the pinnacle of all abilities…"

Helix's arm stretched upwards at a rapid pace. When it was the about two stories high, it curved outwards like a circle, and spiraled sideways. As the main arm spiraled outwards, thousands of other things were projected from it within the circle- hands, legs, heads, all of them encompassing the inside of the spiral.

Mewtwo stood ready, sweating. The giant cannon's wide end was pointed at Mewtwo. At the command of her mind, all of the miscellaneous appendages inside the spiral used their powers and launched energy at each other on the inside. The resulting blows turned into a giant ball of energy from every single kind of attack.

"Spiral Cannon."

The blue and white ball was launched at an incredible speed from the cannon at the psychotic psychic. Mewtwo held open his arms and used his telekinetic abilities to hold the giant sphere back. But this was not enough, he was being pushed anyway.

"Damnit!!! PSYCHIC!!!" Mewtwo pushed back the ball using his psychic powers just a few feet back. Then quickly he spun around in a counter clockwise movement, and deflected the ball to his left. It had a massive impact, crushing buildings and ground when it hit. The explosion radius had to be over thirty meters.

He was now glad it didn't hit him.

"Amusing, clone…" Helix paused. "I see now. By spinning in a counter clockwise position using psychic powers, you can influence foreign objects within a certain area to move them away from yourself."

Mewtwo's eyes opened wide. She had figured out his technique that quickly!?

"…Wow." Was all Mewtwo had to say. "You really are as strong as Arceus said you were."

"Oh please." Helix scoffed. "I'm not even trying yet." Another giant blast was launched from Helix's ridiculously large cannon formed by her arm. Mewtwo raised his hands again to deflect the blast. This time, he was worn out by the first attack and the ball was even nearer to his body. With a final grunt, he launched a Psychic to blow it back, but Helix launched her own Psychic and pushed it into Mewtwo- hers being the more powerful.

The collision created a massive detonation area, identical to the first. Helix stared and waited for the smoke to be over. And when the smoke cleared, the clone was nowhere in sight.

"Pity. That's all the power he had?" Helix's arm condensed back into its normal form effortlessly. "I didn't need to absorb my clone after all."

Suddenly she was sent flying as Mewtwo slashed her head with a large Psycho Cut. It blew her back into a building with Mewtwo pushing her against it. Without warning, he yelled and forcibly pushed an Energy Ball into her solar plexus, causing her to be pushed into the building painfully.

Mewtwo heaved a bit. He waited, and Helix emerged from the rubble, unscathed.

"How did that happen?" She asked casually. Mewtwo was taken aback- she really was unhurt even after his barrage of powerful moves.

"Teleport." Smiled Mewtwo. "My DNA is identical to Mew's… I can learn more moves than normal, if Arceus teaches me how to perform them…"

"Ah." A powerful Psychic that tore open the building was emitted from Helix. The repulsion blew Mewtwo and a couple more things backwards. But Mewtwo was okay- he stabilizes himself in the air by forcing his body to lift itself using psychic power.

"You still cannot win, clone." Helix stared at him with her glazed eyes. Mewtwo chuckled a bit.

"I didn't think this would be necessary yet…" Mewtwo muttered. He lifted up his arm- an intricate black tattoo was branded on it.

"A seal?" Asked Helix to herself.

"Arceus put this on me to limit my power…" Mewtwo said, vaguely remembering her doing it after the fight with Absolix. "I didn't think I would need to remove it yet… but now I suppose there's no other option." Mewtwo performed various blows to the seal using psychic power. Within moments, the seal's black lines came off of Mewtwo like a peel away sticker, and then faded in the air.

"…It makes no difference to me." Helix stated.

"I don't think you understand, 'supreme queen'."

And then Mewtwo was right next to her.

He blew her away with surprising speed and strength, then spun Clockwise- having the reverse effect as last time, sucking Helix back to Mewtwo! The psychic then bombarded Helix with dozens of Psycho Cuts, each one hitting right before the last so that Helix had no time to retaliate. Mewtwo then hurled Helix to the Sky, and blasted at her with an impossibly large Aura Sphere. Helix's arms grew wider and she blocked the incoming attack from proceeding further. But just as she had done so, Mewtwo was right behind her with Teleport and launched an equally sized Shadow Ball at her back, trapping her between the two Moves. She finally had no choice but to give in, and the two spheres collided with her body, inflicting massive damage as Mewtwo watched intently on top of a building.

When it was over, Helix was hovering in the air, bruises and injuries everywhere on her body. She stared angrily at Mewtwo.

"I'm a class Four legendary." He stated while smiling. Helix heaved a single breath, and then suddenly she turned to Mewtwo as her wounds regenerated. All of Mewtwo's attacks done to her were being mended effortlessly.

"Good for you, clone."

The ground rumbled.

"I'm a class Five."

Thousands of red and blue tentacles shot from the ground all aimed at Mewtwo. Mewtwo did not see this coming, and used a large Reflect to block the onslaught of Power Whips and other attack that the tentacles used. Without warning, they shot up again past Mewtwo, then came down trapping him with their sheer numbers. The tentacles from above slammed him into the ground, but Mewtwo grunted and increases the power of his Reflect. He then saw Helix from the sky, and watched helplessly as her arm grew taller and taller, thicker and thicker as she fell towards him. Her hand was now massive- wider than any building in the city, and Mewtwo knew what was coming next.

"Meteor Mash."

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Her giant fist broke though Mewtwo's shield as if it were paper. It left a giant crater in its wake, with the psychotic psychic in the center of it all. Helix shrunk her hand back to normal and stated

"Give up." But Mewtwo stood up defiantly, smiling as if he had already won.

"I'm not through yet!" He launched a dozen aura Spheres at helix, who easily dodged them all. More tentacles came out of the ground, but Mewtwo was prepared and spun counter clockwise and ripped them all away. Helix jumped in the air with another giant fist, but Mewtwo Teleported to her left and shot an Energy Ball at her. Helix dodged in midair using psychic power and then grew her other arm so that she grabbed Mewtwo and flung him to the ground, gripping him tightly to not escape. Mewtwo was not to be defeated, and injected a strange vial into Helix's hand. Helix cried out in pain, and let go of the cat like Pokémon.

Suddenly, Helix began changing. She grew even taller than she was previously. Her hips narrowed, and the eyelashes disappeared off her eyes.

"You… what did you do to me?" Helix demanded in a lower voice than before. Mewtwo laughed insanely.

"I have done a most horrible thing to you, Supreme… king!"

"No…"

"YES! I HAVE TURNED YOU INTO A GUY!!!!" Mewtwo laughed. Helix was taken aback.

"Truly his powers are fearsome…" Helix muttered. "But…"

Helix concentrated, and she grew smaller. Her hips widened back to their original size, and her eyelashes grew again.

"It doesn't work on me, because I am a Shifter. It' is an easy task to replace Testosterone with Estrogen for me." Helix replied smugly in her normal voice. Mewtwo frowned.

"Crap. She's more powerful than I thought… "

* * *

"We're almost at the top floor!" Cresselia managed to say, floating as fast as she could to the top. Gallade and Mew were behind her, running equally fast. They were almost to the top where Deoxys was being kept.

"By the way, how do we know that Deoxys is at the top?" Gallade asked in between breaths.

"Because I can break the fourth wall." Answered Cresselia. Cresselia stopped. There was a metal door, with an insignia identical to the sides of the Mothership. This was it. The final fight- the room where Deoxys was being kept.

"Gallade…" But Gallade already knew. His blades extended to three times their former size. Cresselia turned to him and Mew, who was being oblivious as ever.

"It's time. This is the room where Deoxys is being stored." She gazed at the door. "This is the final fight. Gallade, I need you to be prepared for anything."

And then Cresselia vanished.

As in… vanished. No poof, no sound, no light.

She was simply gone. Gallade and Mew blinked a few times, disbelieving. But sure enough, the lunar swan was gone! Cresselia had disappeared.

"Cr-Cresselia!?" Gallade questioned, as if this was some sort of joke. Looking around, he scowled- she was nowhere to be seen.

"Mew… stay close…" Gallade warned the floating cat like creature.

"Things have just gotten complicated…"

"I LEIK MUDKIPS!" Mew piped up.

"DAMNIT MEW YOU RUINED THE TRANSITION SEQUENCE!"

**

* * *

**

TRANSITION SEQUENCE

Gardevoir was smacked to the wall again, and then hit by an invisibly fast Poison Jab. She retaliated immediately with a Reflect, but Cytosine smacked her before she could put it up. Desperate, she launched a Signal Beam- one of the two offensive moves she was limited to- from her open white hands. Cyytosine easily dodged.

"What, is this it…?" He sounded bored. Effortlessly, he came up from behind Gardevoir and fired Shadow ball at her, making contact. Gardevoir spun around and used Thunder Wave just as it impacted her.

And surprisingly, Cytosine dodged the electricity as well.

"That's right…" He addressed Gardevoir's wide eyes. "If I want to, moving faster than electricity is within my power." Gardevoir began to sweat. Nothing she did was working.

"All Ribonians contain a special power within themselves… certain positive genetic mutations, if you will." Cytosine said. "I am known as a 'Breaker'. That means that I am able to travel so fast, I can break the sound barrier… My maximum speed is Mach Two…" For his point to be proven, Gardevoir was punched in her back just as he finished his sentence. He just moved about twelve feet without Gardevoir even seeing it.

She set up a Thunder Wave around herself, and Cytosine jumped back before it could make contact with him. Now trapped by the Thunder Wave circle around her, Gardevoir then used Protect to stop Cytosine's bombardment. The alien of course, did not give up and began launching long ranged attacks at her shield.

"I can't fight this man…!" Gardevoir said weakly. Her wounds were becoming larger and larger, while Gardevoir had not even hit her opponent once. Not only that, but the garlic that Cresselia gave her wasn't working either!

"I need help…!" She closed her eyes and pleaded, holding up her shield as best she could.

"_Testing testing, one two three…"_

The voice came as a shock to Gardevoir.

"Wha… who… is that…?" Gardevoir said out loud, searching for the voice.

"_Ah! A success! Hello Gardevoir, and how are you feeling today?" _Now Gardevoir understood. The voice was telepathic, communicating to her through her mind.

"_Who is this?"_ Gardevoir asked back, telepathically.

"_You don't remember me?"_ The voice said, slightly sad. _"Ah well… I suppose we met only for a brief instant anyway. Before Mewtwo and the others came and ruined our delightful conversation…"_

"_Wha-?"_

"_Let me introduce myself once more!_

_Greetings Gardevoir. I am Absolix."_


	7. V: Greater Power

**-Part Five: Greater Power-**

**

* * *

**

HOLY SH*T IT'S THE FALLEN ANGEL

"Wait what!?" Darkrai said in disbelief.

"…who are you talking to?" General Guanine asked.

"The narrator! He said… he said something about… never mind!" Darkrai shook his head. "Anyways, for trying to take our ice cream and Deoxys, I will destroy you! Prepare to be beaten!"

"Do you honestly believe you stand a chance?" Guanine raised his four tentacles menacingly. "I am the general of the Four Stars. I have more power than all of them combined!"

"I don't give a damn about how strong you are.

You're going down, and that's all there is to it!"

Darkrai charged darkness energy into his fist- a Dark Pulse attack condensed into the palm of his hand. With vitality, he charged at the general with a yell. Guanine, likewise, met his attack fist-to-fist by charging a Focus Blast in his hand. The two blows collided; a shockwave was created from their power. But General Guanine was stronger, and his fist slid past Darkrai's and hit the prince of darkness in the face without mercy. Darkrai was blown back. The general crossed his arms, annoyed.

"*_**INSERT STERYOTYPICAL BAD GUY TAUNT HERE**_*" Darkrai got up angrily. He pointed at General Guanine and yelled back

"*_**INSERT STERYOTYPICAL PROTAGONIST DEFIENCE STAEMENT HERE**_*"

With that, their battle commenced again. Darkrai ran to Guanine with incredible speed. Guanine uncrossed his arms and used two of his tentacles to block an incoming straight jab. This left Darkrai open, so Guanine filled up his arm with poison and Performed a Poison Jab to Darkrai's stomach just below his collar. But Darkrai saw this coming and used the momentum of his fist to fling himself over the general's head; Darkrai then proceeded to fire a single Shadow Ball at the general.

Guanine jumped out of the way and launched an energy ball at the falling Darkrai. Helpless in the air, Darkrai had no choice but to block the attack with crossed arms. When it hit, Darkrai retaliated by making several copies of himself by using Double Team. The ten Darkrai's rushed at General Guanine from all sides.

"An elementary tactic." Guanine scoffed, having seen it many times before. He rushed towards a single of the clones- the real Darkrai, he knew. Guanine's fist filled up with fighting energy, and he impacted Darkrai with a Focus Blast punch.

Or so he thought- because the blow never hit Darkrai and instead phased through him, a clone. The real Darkrai jumped in the air, and used gravity as momentum to nail a devastating blow on Guanine using Shadow Punch.

While the blow did in fact hit, Guanine ignored the pain and grabbed Darkrai with Wrap attack, and used Fling to throw him into a nearby building. Darkrai was smart, and in the air used Dark Pulse with his legs, jumping off their momentum and hurling himself at General Guanine. Surprised, Guanine nonetheless remained calm and launched a very quick real Focus Blast at the prince of Darkness. But just as it was about to hit him, Darkrai performed a Dark Void, and the black hole nullified his attack by sucking it up into oblivion. Darkrai then Shadow Punched the general successfully, knocking the alien back a few meters.

"…you're not half bad." Guanine said, wiping his chin. Darkrai smirked, victoriously. "However. If THIS is all you can do, then I will win hands down."

"I'm not even trying yet!" Yelled Darkrai. This was a bit of a lie- Darkrai WAS trying. He was using about half power currently. Not like he would TELL the general though.

General Guanine stared at him, pondering. Though he would win, this fight would take a bit longer than expected. His gray clones were still awaiting further instructions from him- and he couldn't delay the orders any further.

"You there." He pointed to an attack forme clone. "Take the rest of you and meet up with the clones on the east side. Aid in anything they may need help with." He turned back to Darkrai.

"I'll be joining you shortly."

He suddenly became infused with psychic power. Not just his hands and legs- but his entire body was infused with a massive amount of psychic energy. Darkrai held his stance, but was a bit afraid. He had never seen this move before. Guanine, bringing his hands up in front of him, suddenly launched himself at impossible speeds at Darkrai.

"PSYCHO BOOST!!!!" Darkrai didn't even have time to evade, the general struck him head on, dealing massive damage and causing the prince of darkness to crash painfully into a ruined wall. Satisfied, the general dismissed the psychic power to not waste any energy.

Darkrai just got back up.

"OW THAT HURT!" He complained. "But oh well! You can't beat me with that! Psychic attacks can't hurt dark types as much!"

"Oh so you're a dark type?" Guanine asked rhetorically. "SUPERPOWER!!!"

Before Darkrai could curse, Guanine had hit him again using a similar technique to Psycho Boost: infusing his body with fighting energy and ramming Darkrai at full speed. Darkrai was, again, sent flying thought even further and with more damage. He winced in the pain that he took, but forced himself to ignore it. He launched another Dark Pulse behind him to keep him from hitting another building. Darkrai floated down gently, and stared the fearsome Guanine straight in the eye.

This guy was good.

The general launched a Zap Cannon from his tentacle, and Darkrai blocked it easily by sucking it up with Dark Void. Darkrai ran to the side, firing an Ice Beam in the process. Guanine dodged by running in the same direction as Darkrai. Darkrai suddenly stopped, and aimed a precise Shadow ball at Guanine, who easily dodged it. But Darkrai then did something unexpected- he opened up a black hole with Dark Void, and when it sucked in the Shadow Ball, he opened up another connected to the first one that launched the ball back at General Guanine!

General Guanine saw this and ran to Darkrai, grabbed him using substitute, and held him as a helpless meat shield against the oncoming Shadow Ball. It hit Darkrai perfectly.

But the prince of Darkness only laughed.

"You shouldn't have done that…"Darkrai said ominously. And then, as reality became twisted and strange, general Guanine found himself agreeing with _**Darkrai.**_

_**He saw his friends being turned into ashes, screaming in pain. The four stars rushed to help them, but even they could not escape the power as it began dissolving them as well. Guanine screamed, but no words came out. He ran, but he got nowhere.**_

"I told you." Darkrai grinned, watching Guanine hold his head, standing up yet unconscious. He was entrapped within a nightmare from prolonged exposure to Darkrai's skin. That was the rule- even if you were awake, you could still be affected by his nightmares by touching him for too long.

Darkrai Shadow Punched Guanine to weaken him, and attacked

_**Again and again they all fell. Guanine was in tears now- everyone… everyone he knew was dying as they suffered. And as he looked to the side, to his horror he saw Deoxys screaming his name. Dissolving. First her legs, and now she was crawling to him, trying to reach him helplessly.**_

"_**You said you would protect her." Helix said in a strange sinister voice. "You lied. You said you would do anything within your power. You are a failure."**_

_**And that's when it hit General Guanine. **_

_**He promised.**_

"_**Yes, Supreme Queen.". He glared at the image of Deoxys- it wasn't real!**_

_**It was a nightmare. And he had to get out of it- he had a duty to perform. He was going to save Deoxys no matter what. No matter what it cost.**_

_**Using every ounce of his power.**_

"GRAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" General Guanine screamed his entire body was covered in electricity, and it flew off of him in a sphere like fashion, torching everything in its vicinity. A very massive Shock Wave. When it was over, Guanine stood in a crater. He had broken the illusion.

"Whoa." Darkrai said awed, at a distance. "I'm glad I wasn't near him when THAT happened."

"Darkrai…" Said the general menacingly. "I'm ending this now.

You will not be able to dodge this next attack."

General Guanine slowly levitated skywards.

* * *

"It's time. This is the room where Deoxys is being stored." She gazed at the door. "This is the final fight. Gallade, I need you to be prepared for anything."

And then Cresselia vanished.

As in… vanished. No poof, no sound, no light.

**

* * *

**

AND SO…

The next thing Cresselia saw was their school, Tajiri High. She blinked. Where had Gallade and Mew gone? There was a bright light and then suddenly…

"The Emergency Agent Recruitment Device worked!" Agent Blaze said excitably, right next to Cresselia. The lunar swan jumped back in shock.

"EH?" Raptor then appeared, calmly.

"Congratulations, you are now a secret agent."

"EH?"

"As yor first mission, go help Agent Purple destroy the ATR."

"EH?"

And then, as a giant robot smashed Gliscor into a wall of the school with its enormous power, Cresselia found out what an ATR was. Without thinking, she angrily launched a telekinetic Psychic at the robot, knocking it flat on its back a few feet away. She hurriedly ran to check up on Gliscor.

"Gliscor! Are you okay!?" she said, worried. Gliscor spat out some dirt, and wiped his chin.

"Yeah, just peachy keen…" Gliscor said bitterly. "I can't beat this guy!!! Hey wait… when did YOU get here!?"

"Uh…

…

…well apparently, I just became a secret agent."

"EH?"

The ATR got back up, still without even a single scratch on it. It pointed to Cresselia.

"Yo, that's not cool." It stated. "This is a one on one fight. Go away, I'll fight you after Gliscor."

"No! It's now a two on one fight! Me and Gliscor-

Agent Raptor: "Gliscor and I."

Cresselia: "…"

Cresselia: "…ME AND GLISCOR are going to take you down!!!"

The robot shrugged. "Alright fine." It said. "I guess he was getting beaten anyway… maybe the two of you can make a better fight!"

The robot zoomed up to them with its amazing speed and delivered a straight punch in their general area. Cresselia and Gliscor both dodged in opposite directions to avoid it.

"This things fast!" Cresselia sweatdropped. She had miscalculated its maximum speed.

"Tell me about it!" Gliscor commented. "And the human controlling it keeps saying it's slow!"

"Cuz it IZ!" The robot came from behind Gliscor and punched him very hard in the back, sending him flying to the building. But, Cresselia used her telekinetic abilities to halt him in the air, preventing further damage done to him.

"Gliscor… Attack from both sides!!" Gliscor stuck with Cresselia's sudden plan and went to the opposite side as Cresselia. The robot was somewhat confused about their tactics, but it was too late for it to dodge because they struck.

"PSYCHO CUT!"

"CROSS POISON!"

The two blows created smoke from either side from the impact. It was indeed a devastating blow; Cresselia knew that the machine would be severely weakened by it.

The robot emerged from the smoke, walking towards them just fine. Their attack had done didn't do squat to it.

"What!?"

"Yeah, tell me about it…" Gliscor muttered next to her. "This thing can't be damaged. I don't know how to beat it!"

Cresselia looked at the approaching robot and calculated. She had predicted that the robot would be weak against its thin torso, however her theory had been proven wrong. It was the classical assault on a defensive type opponent: pick out its weakness and then exploit it. However, its midsection was not its weakness. In fact, it seemed stronger there than in any other section, probably to cover up the weak point of having such a thin torso.

As Cresselia saw it, there WAS no weak point to the machine. It was simply too powerful for them in both offense and defense. This simple fact would have discouraged many. Many Pokemon would have given up after realizing that they couldn't win.

"Cresselia… let's run!!!"

Gliscor would be one of them.

"No Gliscor… I have a plan."

Cresselia was not.

"Listen." Cresselia whispered to her friend. "It's clear that under normal circumstances, we won't have enough power to beat this thing. We'd need more training to even put a dent in it.

But we AREN'T going to lose…"

Gliscor became confused. "Wait, didn't you just say we couldn't put a dent in the thing!?"

"I did. Under NORMAL circumstances." Cresselia smiled. "These aren't normal circumstances. You, fortunately, have my extraordinary leadership to guide you by." Gliscor sweatdropped. He was about to point out how Cresselia was full of herself when she said

"As I stated earlier, this robot cannot be damaged by our level currently. However, we can still win. If we can time our attacks correctly, we should be able to hit the center of its torso.

We will then continually attack its torso in the exact same spot over and over again. Eventually, no matter how strong it is, if will succumb to the sheer number of our attacks. When it becomes weakened enough, we can then deliver a final strike to it, destroying its torso, and effectively destroying the machine by taking out its center, thus rendering it unable to move."

Gliscor was dumbfounded.

That was a REALLY good plan.

"Why thank you." Cresselia smirked, reading his mind. "Now, let's actually do it."

Cresselia and Gliscor both charged at the ATR. The robot laughed, and engaged them in combat all the same. Together, they struck again and again at the robots torso in the same spot. Psycho Cut after Psycho Cut, Poison Jab after Poison Jab, they hit the center multiple times before jumping back to catch their breaths.

The ATR had other plans, and jumped with them, grabbing Cresselia before she could react. Gliscor swooped in and delivered a strong Poison Jab to the robot's massive hand, but it didn't do anything. Instead, the ATR grabbed Gliscor too. But the bat thought quickly and performed an Earthquake, knocking the robot off balance, and loosening its grip just enough for both to free themselves.

Cresselia used Psycho Cut from a long distance, but the ATR ran away before it could hit. It swooped up from behind Cresselia to grab her again. As it held out its open fist, Cresselia stalled it by using Psychic to hold it in place., when that was done, Gliscor used that opportunity to perform multiple Cross Poison's in the center of its torso. When the robot leapt back, Gliscor noticed a faint dent in the armor.

The plan was working.

"Yeah, YEAH!" The human controlling the robot yelled. "Now THIS is more like it! I'm actually serious about fighting you guys!" The ATR charged again with its incredible speed. It punched Gliscor in the stomach, and Cresselia hit the ATR with Aurora Beam during that interval. The robot swiveled its head and smacked Cresselia aside using centrifugal force. The done, it charged at Gliscor, too damaged to move. Cresselia saw this and Teleported to Gliscor side, using Psychic once again to prevent the ATR from punching them. Gliscor managed to get away, but the large machine broke through Cresselia's defense, punching her.

She was injured, but able to fight nonetheless. Cresselia launched four Psycho Cuts in rapid succession at the robot, hitting it four times and knocking it back. Gliscor sprang up from the ground and delivered and uppercut the same place with Dig, then hacked at it with Fury Cutter. He landed about seven blows before the robot recovered and smacked Gliscor next to Cresselia.

Cresselia noticed something.

There was a crack. A single crack in the center of its torso.

That would have to do.

"Gliscor! We have to land the final blow now!" Cresselia said. This was easier said than done- the robot's attacks had HURT, and they were now both injured greatly. Yet, if they didn't do it now, they would be beaten for sure.

"Final blow!? This is the last one!?" The robot said, slightly disappointed. "Alright then! The last blow!" The robot suddenly opened up its back armor, and fumes of smoke began spitting out of it furiously.

"I set the thing to overdrive!" Said the human voice behind the machine. "BRING IT ON!!!!"

The robot zoomed in to them, and Cresselia prepared her last move.

"PSYCHIC!!!!" The powerful telekinetic attack was so strong that it pushed the robot back. But she kept at it- Cresselia's constant Psychic pushed the ATR back until it hit the brick building of their school. It was pinned to the wall by Cresselia's repulsion.

"Gliscor! NOW!" Gliscor heard her, and got up off the ground. His oversized arms became infused with poison. He was going to put his all into this next attack.

Gliscor ran forward, and was soon propelled by Cresselia's repulsing Psychic. He spun in the air like a drill, increasing his torque. The robot sensed this, and was ecstatic with glee! They were going to beat him!

"CROSS POISON!!!!!" Gliscor yelled as he struck the center of its thin waist with all his might. The X that followed was dead center in the sweet spot he and Cresselia had created. Using all of his power, and Cresselia's as well, Gliscor pushed in with all his might, and tore a hole through the robot.

Its torso gone, the legs and upper body were separated. Cresselia cancelled the Psychic, and collapsed on the ground. Gliscor soon followed. They had wasted all their energy- but they own the fight. They had beaten the ATR.

"Th-they did it! They did it!" Agent Blaze screamed in happiness. On Raptor's orders, they tended to Cresselia and Gliscor, using some berried to heal some minor wounds they had received.

"Heheheh… heheheh…" The robot laughed. In taking out its torso, they had also taken out its central nerve cord. The equivalent to that of a human spine. Both body and legs were paralyzed. Upon its damage. His boss would be angry about this.

And yet, the human was happy.

"Cresselia… Gliscor…" The robot said, completely fine. Its voice box was the only thing spared. "I'm going to tell you something important before I self-destruct this thing." He would have to blow it up- they couldn't retrieve it in time, and they also couldn't risk its secret or how it worked.

"Listen carefully." The human, Gin, said when they were close enough. "If you think Arceus and Absolix are the only monsters out there, you're wrong.

There are more beings out there… creatures with unrelenting power. Beings with more energy, more strength than you can believe. Things that would make the ATR look like a piece of scrap metal, life forms that could destroy entire cities with a single attack.

Like me, for instance."

And then there was a beep. And another beep. And another.

"Hit the decks!" Agent Raptor yelled. All four jumped behind a dumpster, just as the ATR exploded into ashes, leaving not a single trace of its existence expect for the small crater and burnt bricks.

"Cresselia, agent Purple, thank you." Agent Raptor saluted them. "We have to leave now… it appears as though the plot of this movie has been destroyed. We have to report back to our boss about… what that human, 'Gin' said…" She fluttered her wings, and agent Blaze followed her out of the city in a car like contraption. Cresselia and Gliscor watched them leave.

"…should we tell them that the plotline of this movie involves us rescuing Deoxys?" Cresselia asked.

"And give them a reason to stay here!? No way!" Gliscor replied.

* * *

"Hey Agent Raptor…" agent Blaze fidgeted his fingers

"Yes?" His partner said.

"…Do you think we should have just destroyed the robot?" He asked.

"Negatory Blaze." Agent Raptor replied. "I told you already- we HAD to pretend to be weak so that we could measure Agent Purple's potential. Besides, we ended up fighting on of Giovanni's robots… it's a good thing we didn't need to rescue them, they might have seen how powerful we really are…" She fluttered her wings nervously.

"True…" The infernape held his blue hand to his chin. He gazed at the road, and then asked "So what do you think the human meant?"

"The one controlling the robot? No idea. This whole situation is perplexing…

"Do you think he was just showing off what Giovanni could do?" Agent Blaze suggested the obvious.

"Probably. The real question however, is what does Giovanni want? He's been inactive ever since we took him down ten years ago, and suddenly he sends not only a robot, but a clone of the legendary Mewtwo.

Something is obviously up."

"There's something else bothering me." Agent Blaze paused. "He said there were other 'monsters' than Arceus and Absolix…"

"That worries me too." Agent Raptor drove the car to a leftwards road. "Giovanni knows something we don't. He appears to be confidant about something…" Agent Blaze remembered what the human's final words were- specifically the 'Like me' part.

Humans were relatively weak creatures compared to Pokemon. Yet, he had claimed he could detroy entire cities, and make the ATR look like scrap. He was obviously lying…

But why? Why lie about your own power? Why create another clone of Mew? Why send a robot, and why not keep it a secret?

"Which is why… our boss needs to know about this."

"I agree." Agent Blaze agreed. "Boss knows everything. He should be able to figure this out."

"Well, at least we got rid of the plot of this movie." Agent Raptor smiled.

**

* * *

**

NOPE, THE PLOT CONTINUES

"No…you're…you're…" Gardevoir was paralyzed. She was actually speaking with the Fallen Angel- the master of the heavens- Absolix! This wasn't supposed to happen!

"Yes. I'm Cytosine…" The alien said to Gardevoir. Her shield was stronger than he though, he couldn't break it. Fortunately, while Protect was strong, it wore off. All he had to do was wait…

"This can't be right…! How are you talking to me!" Gardevoir said fearfully.

"Well, our species actually has a vocal cord, and the little slit across my face is the medium for speech…" Cytosine answered her question.

"You can't be doing this…!" Gardevoir continued.

"Um… I… just… did…?" Cytosine was confused.

"I thought you had to heal yourself!"

"WTH…!?"Said Cytosine.

"_Sadly, yes."_ Absolix spoke to her. _"It's a bit annoying because I have to wait… but that's alright. I recover quickly."_

"_Why are you talking to me anyway…?"_ Gardevoir said, a bit afraid.

"_What? I can't check up on you and your friends?"_

"_No, because we're enemies…"_ Gardevoir pointed out. Suddenly, she realized something important. _"How are you doing this anyway?"_

"_Telepathy?"_ Absolix answered.

"_No but… the supreme queen put a seal around the ship… _

_Psychic powers are useless…!"_

* * *

Absolix sat in his kingly throne, a simply bowl chair hanging from the ceiling. Beside him was a table, with a steaming cup of brown colored tea. He had just heard Gardevoir say that Helix had put up a seal that negated Psychokenesis. And he thought that Gardevoir wasn't one to lie, which meant she was telling the truth. While it was possible to bypass this by enormous amounts of power, Absolix wasn't even trying. He was barely exerting any energy, just using the standard telepathy ability.

"…intriguing." Smiled the white being. Absolix's golden eyes sparkled with thought.

"_So how are you doing this then?"_ Questioned the female psychic on the other end of the psychic line.

"…I'm not quite sure." Replied Absolix. Of course, he had a theory about why this event happened, but he wasn't quite sure. He would need more data. Perhaps then, he could visit Gardevoir after he had healed.

"But enough about me, let's talk about you." Absolix said playfully.

"A little birdie told me that Destiny City is in a war with Helix and the rest of the Ribonians. Correct?" Absolix kept up his kind smile.

"_What…? But… but how did you know…?!"_

"Little birdies are very informative." Said Absolix playfully. "I'm looking at your vital signs… my my, your heart rate is up, and you appear to be low on energy. Are you fighting one of them?"

"_Um, well…"_ Absolix could tell Gardevoir was nervous. _"I'm fighting Cytosine…"_

"Oh?" Said Absolix. "Never heard of him before. Perhaps Helix had some more offspring…" He mused for a second. "So how is it going? Are you winning?" Absolix asked, sipping a bit of his brown colored tea.

"_No…"_

"Oh?"

"_He's too fast…I can't hit him no matter how hard I try…"_

Absolix sipped his tea.

"Would you like me to help you then?"

"_Wha-? You- come over here and help me!?"_ Gardevoir was shocked.

"Oh no. I'm not healed yet, remember? With Helix around, going there by myself would be suicide. She doesn't like me very much. Then again, I suppose she doesn't like anyone very much."

"_Then how…"_

"Well I AM the Fallen Angel." Absolix reminded her. "I'm over two hundred years old, and a class Five legendary. I can give you some useful advice, if you would like."

* * *

Gardevoir paused. Absolix had just asked her if she wanted advice from him. But it made no sense, why would Absolix want to help her in the first place?! This all seemed so suspicious. Gardevoir bit her lip and responded.

"_Okay, please help me…"_

Like she had another option.

"_Very well then. Another birdie has just come up to me and told me how Cytosine fights…"_ Gardevoir frowned a bit, he was acting like beating one of the Four Stars was child's play.

"_His weapon is speed Gardevoir, know this well. He is weak in defense and offense, but his ridiculous speed compensates for those drawbacks. If you get him to stop moving and dodging, the fight is yours."_

"_I know that already! But I can't stop him! He even moves so fast that my Thunder Wave was dodged!"_

"_That is true… You don't know enough Moves so stop him from moving. Your offense lags behind too…We'll have to resort to another tactic then. It's a bit of a long shot, but it just might work."_

"_What then?" _

"_I bet he's never seen something move faster than him, so you'll be able to catch him by surprise."_

"_I… I don't know what you're saying…"_

"_You have, Gardevoir, the one thing in your possession that's faster than even Cytosine."_

Gardevoir listened. Soon, her eyes widened.

"But no, I can't really-

"_Do you have a better idea?"_

She had none.

"_Well then. Get moving. Remember, the attacks name is…_

_Photon Stream!"_

Absolix's plan was Light. The only thing that could move faster than Cytosine- the thing that set the speed limit to the universe. And the one chance Gardevoir had at beating her dangerous opponent. For some reason, Gardevoir had the ability to use light type attacks. However, this is impossible to do because light type attacks are exclusive to light type Pokémon only, such as Mercifond and Absolix. The only exception would be Arceus, who was technically every type at once.

With this in mind, Absolix had deduced this was her only hope. The attack Photon Steam was a relatively weak attack, however it struck the opponent at the speed of light, making it one of the fastest attacks ever. Because Cytosine had relatively weak defenses, Gardevoir could use this move to stop him. All she needed was a bit of time.

And then her Protect disappeared.

Instantly, Gardevoir was hit with a powerful Poison Jab, knocking her to her knees. She pushed with her arms to stand back up, from there she used a Thunder Wave. Cytosine was once again too fast for her petty move, and dodged it attacking her with Shadow Ball. Gardevoir avoided this by ducking hard, but her face hit Cytosine's deliberately placed knee, causing the psychic more pain. He then bombarded her with a series of Extremespeed attacks, hitting her from every direction. She was losing again.

"_Stay focused."_ Said the voice in her head, her 'guardian angel Absolix'. _Create an opening, then charge up your Move."_

Gardevoir had two ideas. First, she exuded a ball of white light from her body; a star like object. It flew upwards, but did nothing to stop Cytosines menacing onslaught. When Cytosine paused briefly Gardevoir performed Thunder Wave.

"Nice try…" Cytosine easily dodged it by moving faster than the electricity. But Gardevoir smiled, she saw this coming and prepared her real tactic- the lightning struck her, paralyzing her nervous system and rendering her unable to move. This confused Cytosine, until suddenly he realized he couldn't move either.

"What…!?" Said Cytosine angrily. His muscles would not respond to the commands given by his brain.

"My ability is Synchronize." Gardevoir replied, smiling. Now Cytosine understood. Before she paralyzed him, she had formed a bond with him using her ability. Now they both couldn't move until the effects wore off. It didn't matter though, Gardevoir was still weakened and he could easily win.

But this was part of Gardevoir's plan as well. The ball of light she released earlier slowly rained down sparkles at Gardevoir. Her wounds began to heal, and she felt less tired than before.

"Wish…!" Cytosine realized. She had used Thunder Wave to set up this combo resulting in her being healed. Gardevoir concentrated. It was now or never. She suddenly felt the light energy- it was an useable mass of immense energy surrounding her. Even Cytosine could feel the pressure exerted only by extremely powerful beings.

"Heal Bell!" A chime began to ring, the sound relaxing and dissipating the electricity in their bodies. Cytosine immediately shot forward, he would catch her by surprise and end it right her and right now!

"Photon Stream!!!"

He was struck. He blinked a few times as he fell through the air, but it was real. His opponent had somehow hit him before he could hit her! He fell into a wall. Staggering, he stood up again. Defense wasn't exactly his best attribute, but he could take that blow.

Gardevoir seized this moment and gathered the energy in front of her. She felt more powerful than ever, and was about to unleash it on Cytosine. She released the light energy in a beam like fashion crying out

"LASER SHOT!!!"

The beam of green light energy shot forth from Gardevoir's open body. Cytosine saw this coming, and ran away. But he couldn't. Frantically, he looked down and saw the electricity surrounding his legs. He had been trapped without realizing it.

_**FWOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

The beam of light struck Cytosine hard. With his weak defenses, he was no match for Gardevoir's power. He fainted. Immediately, the seal surrounding them became undone, and the black box they were in disappeared. Gardevoir was heaving quite a bit. She was still shocked- she threw out a blast that great as if it were nothing. And she was able to use Photon Stream without proper training…

She stared at her hands. What was she really!? A Pokémon that could use forbidden techniques? A Pokémon that could somehow master Moves without training?

A Pokémon that received overwhelming power every time she accessed it?

She was a bit afraid, and very confused. Her hands went to her side, and she began walking slowly up the stairs, still in her own thoughts.

"_You did well, young Gardevoir."_ Absolix said, she could feel his warm smile.

"_You know something don't you…"_ Gardevoir realized. _"You know why I have these powers… why!?"_

"…"

"_I'm sorry, Gardevoir. I only have a theory. But nonetheless, I can assure you this mystery WILL be solved…_

_I'll have to arrange a visit. Be seeing you soon!"_

Gardevoir winced as Absolix ended the telepathy. A visit from the being who caused the Fifth Great Destruction… great. She could hardly wait until he came. As she dwelled on this, she realized something. Even if Absolix did come for her, her friends would stand by her side. And Darkrai probably wouldn't even let him touch her.

She had confidence in the legendary in training.

Gardevoir smiled, her spirits lifted. And ran up the stairs to rescue Deoxys.

**

* * *

**

(INSERT TRANSITION SEQUENCE HERE)

Gallade, with Mew hovering around his face, was about to enter the command booth of the entire ship. According to Cresselia, this was where their friend Deoxys was being kept. That meant that this was the last alien they had to face- the final boss in videogame terms.

"Yes! I get to defeat the final boss! Gardevoir will so totally want me!" Gallade exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Hey Gallade! Where'd Cresselia go?!" Mew looked around, unable to locate the missing swan.

"I have no idea. Listen to me Mew!" Gallade said with sudden force "This is the last battle- the final boss, you understand!? It will be VERY VERY dangerous in there!"

"You mean like going into the girls bathroom?!" Mew said in fear.

"Uh… YES!" Gallade lied, just so that Mew would get the picture. The small Pokemon gulped, and hid behind Gallade nervously.

"Just stick by my side Mew… Are you ready!?"

"I DON'T WANNA GO IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM! THEY HAVE COOTIES!!" Mew whined.

"Too bad! We have to save Deoxys!" And with that, Gallade kicked open the door.

LEIK A BOSS.

"We have come to retrieve Deoxys!" Gallade shouted.

"I DON'T WANT COOTIES!" Mew yelled fearfully. Inside the command deck was a lot of sophisticated technology, mostly computer like devices. In the middle of the room stood a Ribonian in normal forme, reddish pink colored with a green orb in her center. She wore glasses.

"I am the guardian of this floor, Uracil!" She spoke. "I already knew you were coming… you know why!?

Each Ribonian has a unique genetic trait they are able to use… I am a Reader, which means I can see your thoughts, hence why I knew you were coming!"

"But couldn't you have just looked at our position on those monitors!?" Gallade questioned.

Uracil paused.

"…anyway! I'm going to defeat you, right her and right now!" Uracil flung a Shadow Ball at them. Gallade, with Mew holding onto his neck for dear life, dodged the Shadow ball and counter with a Leaf Blade. Uracil blocked it.

"I can read your every thought! You can't win!" Uracil said with confidence. Suddenly, she sniffed the air and eyed something. Gallade's neck.

"Is that… garlic!?" She asked to the fighting psychic.

"Yes!" Gallade answered.

Uracil collapsed.

Gallade: "…uhhhhhhh…"

Mew: "I DON'T WANT COOTIES GALLADE!!!!"

**YOU SEE, WHILE URACIL IS ACTUALLY QUITE POWERFUL, SHE HAS AN ALLERGIC REACTION TO GARLIC. WHEN SHE COMES WITHIN CLOSE PROXIMITY TO THE SUBSTANCE, IT CREATES A CHAIN REACTION THAT CAUSES HER TO FAINT IN FIFTEEN SECONDS OF CONSTANT INHALTION.**

"Oh really?" Gallade said to the narrator.

**YEP. SORRY GALLADE, YOU DON'T GET AN EPIC FIGHT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE.**

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Gallade screamed, along with Mew who was still afraid of getting cooties.

**DON'T WORRY THOUGH- YOU GET TO SAVE DEOXYS! GARDEVOIR WILL SURELY BE IMPRESSED BY THAT.**

Gallade paused, then thought about what the narrator had said. In a few seconds, he smiled very giddy like, then quickly ran to the cell room.

**GET IT!? CELL ROOM!? BECAUSE THEIR DNA POKEMON!?!?!? AND CELLS HAVE DNA IN THEM!?!?! HENCE A METAPHOR SYMBOLIZING DEOXYS'S CAPTURE!?!?!??!**

"I don't get it!" Mew smiled obliviously at the corny joke.

**SCREW YOU THEN!**

Gallade and Mew only had to search for a little bit- they soon found Deoxys in a cell. She rushed over to greet them, but was blocked by the blue force field containing her. Gallade got to the control panel, and smashed it open, disabling the device, and letting the alien go. She hugged both him and Mew, then exclaimed

"We have to save Mewtwo!!"

Gallade paused.

"I thought we had to save Deoxys!?" He referred to the alien in second person. Deoxys explained: she was trapped in the cell when she heard that Uracil mentioned that Cytosine wrote that General Guanine had reported to Uracil who confirmed that Adenine and Guanine had seen that Chuck Norris had viewed-

Gallade: "JUST GET ON WITH IT!"

…that her mother was fighting with Mewtwo! Deoxys then explained to Gallade that her mother, as she remembered', was one of the four 'Cardinal Directions', one of four beings that were said to have god like power. Mewtwo, realizing this, had deduced that their groups couldn't possibly save Deoxys with her on the ship, so he called out her Helix for a diversion! But the problem with his diversion, was that Deoxys knew her mother was too strong-

Unless they stopped her mother, Mewtwo would die.

**

* * *

**

OH SH*T.

"Oh Sh*t is right." Mewtwo agreed with the narrator. Helix, the supreme queen, had just summoned thousands of tentacles from the ground by multiplying her cellular structure. She was somewhere underground now, and the tentacles sprang up from her like wild weeds. Being a Shifter had its advantages.

The tentacles had gathered themselves, and were about to attack Mewtwo. The legendary psychic cursed his luck- he should have learned Earthquake when Arceus offered to teach him it…

Mewtwo dodged left as a single giant tendril whipped at him. He dodged again as another one of equal size smashed downwards. Suddenly gaining sentience, all of the tentacles began moving though the dirt like worms to Mewtwo's location. He Teleported, but the tendrils followed and soon they were attacking him simultaneously, in perfect sync with one another to achieve the maximum result of bringing the psychic to his knees.

"PSYCHIC!" Mewtwo yelled, and an invisible blast of telekinetic force pushed the tentacles backwards. But there were just too many- they sprang from behind him and whipped at his body. Mewtwo was struck five times before regaining his senses and spinning counter clockwise- repelling the vine appendages, and giving him just a single moment to Teleport out of there.

Now high above the ground, Mewtwo summoned all the energy he could muster, and launched a magnificent giant Aura Sphere at the general location of the tentacles center. The blast shook the earth, and teared through the tendrils when it impacted. In its final moments, the Aura Spheres caused a massive shockwave, in effect destroying the outskirt vines and obliterating all buildings even remotely nearby.

Mewtwo's job was done. He silently, levitated in the same spot, watching for Helix. He took a brief moment to examine his wounds. He was bleeding on the left side of his chest. Whip marks from the previous five tentacle attacks were visible. He was battered and bruised everywhere. Intrigued, he examined himself quickly using psychic powers.

He found that his left arm had a crack in the femur.

He laughed, and waved his left arm back and forth, back and forth.

He laughed some more. Mewtwo couldn't feel a thing.

Interrupting Mewtwo's laughter was Helix, who had used her Shifter power to make her hands and body grow to gigantic proportions, leaving only her head normal sized. Her body was a mass of veins and tendrils, with no legs. She zoomed upwards aiming to destroy Mewtwo once and for all.

"Psycho Boost." She punched Mewtwo with an immense amount of psychic energy, his barrier put up at the last second didn't even stand a chance. Now injured in the sky, Helix swiveled, and performed another Psycho Boost downwards, sending the clone back his proper place- at Helix's feet.

* * *

Since they were already on the top floor, getting to the roof was not a problem. Deoxys insisted that they run as fast as they could- Mewtwo could be in severe danger if they didn't. At least, that was what she said. Gallade knew that the more they waited, the more chance there was of their mutual comrade being dead.

Deoxys reached the top of the brown colored ship first. She looked around feverishly, left and right, her desperate eyes trying to locate the man who would one day be her lover.

"THERE!!!" Deoxys screamed, as if she could no longer sense Gallade behind her. She pointed to a great puff of smoke- she saw two life forms fighting, and blasting more smoke outwards.

"Wiat- how do you know that!?" Galalde said, unable to see past the smoke.

"…I don't think I mentioned this earlier but my species eyes see in electricity waves." Deoxys said. "I can actually see Mewtwo and my mother just fine… they're a mass of electric impulses to me."

"Oh…" Gallade said in awe. "So you see them both!? Is Mewtwo okay!?"

"I can see them both but…" Deoxys's voice became urgent "Mewtwo's electric impulses are weak! He's losing his strength fast!"

Gallade could sense the worry in her voice. The helplessness in it. He looked at Mew, who although oblivious, seemed to realize Deoxys was in pain. He gazed at the smoke cloud- it was too far away. Simply too far away. As long as they were on the ship, psychic powers were still useless, meaning no Teleporting for Gallade. Not knowing what else to do, he put his hand on Deoxys.

"We'll rescue him. I swear it."

"How?!" Deoxys cried, a small tear forming in the tear ducts of her electromagnetic eyes.

Gallade paused. He looked at the smoke. He looked at Mew. He looked at Deoxys, and the giant ship they were on.

"We'll ram the ship into Helix." Deoxys was flabbergasted. The idea was so far fetched. Yet, what other choice did they have!? But they didn't know how to drive the darn thing!

"We'll figure it out then." Malispite grinned from behind them. Deoxys turned around and saw not only Malispite, but Mercifond and Gardevoir too. They had all made it- no one had died.

"No matter what- we won't give up Deoxys!" Mercifond smirked to her friend. They all headed down to the deck, and once were there were met with the complicated devices. The entire room was filled with computer and driving instruments. They couldn't tell which button meant 'go forward' and which one made the coffee.

"Come on! Look for a driver's manual! Look for anything!" Gallade urged the group. They looked around, frantically searching. Suddenly, they heard a voice from the center of the command room. There, they saw a ressish pink Ribonian rise from her slumber.

"Urg… I feel horrible… what happened…?" Uracil moaned. Immediately, Deoxys warped to the other side of the room, grabbed Uracil, and threw her into what she believed to be the controls.

"Drive this thing! Deoxys yelled with force.

"DEOXYS!? WHY ARE YOU ON THEIR SIDE!?!?" Uracil screamed in fear.

"I'm not on anyone's side!" the female alien countered. "I just don't want to see Mewtwo die!!!"

Uracil gazed in wonder at her former friend. She saw the tears in her eyes, the longing for the being who was only a clone. An illusionary existence. And yet, she missed him. Uracil finally saw that Deoxys truly cared about these other Pokémon- that to her, these were her lifelong friends.

"…Just so we're clear, you're holding me against my will." Uracil said, knowing that if she was caught doing this Helix would punish her. Deoxys stopped crying, and the rest looked upon her in awe. She was HELPING them."I'm setting a course for them. Hold on tight…"

With a mighty lurch, the great aeroship propelled itself forward. Uracil performed complex commands, input data, and set its course to helix and Mewtwo. Deoxys urged her that the only way to stop the fight was to ram the ship into the supreme queen.

"It's the only thing that might work." Said Deoxys. "My mother is too powerful… but ramming this into her might just subdue her."

"I cannot believe I'm doing this…" Uracil shook her head.

"Wait though, it would have to fast wouldn't it!? Or else she'd see it coming!" Mercifond pointed out.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this…"

"Does the ship have warp drive?" Gardevoir suggested. "Can we use that?"

"I cannot believe I'm doing this…"

"Uracil… please…" Deoxys begged her to save her lover.

"I cannot believe…" She saw the supreme queen. Helix looked right at her, and Uracil pulled the warp drive lever forward. "…that I'm doing this…"

* * *

"…what… is Uracil doing?" the supreme Queen asked herself. She paused, and saw Mewtwo trying to stand up. Without a second thought of mercy, she enlarged her hand, and smacked him back to the earth using Brick Break. Helix turned her attention to the ship. Her eyes locked with Uracil's, who was very, very afraid by the looks of it. With her electromagnetic vision, she saw six more life forms on the command bridge.

"Oh no." Helix said angrily. "Don't tell me the Four Stars were actually defeate-

And suddenly the ship increased several times its initial speed, and crashed into the supreme queen with unrelenting force. The impact was immense-it was like trying to ram a brick wall with a tennis ball. Though the ship was more than a thousand times her weight and size, the supreme Queen's might withstood the impact of the ship. The ships lurched again, doubling its speed, and increasing the deterioration rate as it battle with Helix. The ship was falling into pieces, and with a final heave, the warp drive activated again in a last ditch effort to take down Helix. The supreme queen summoned her strength, and pushed back at the ship in a final clash.

There was a mild explosion, but on a gigantic scale. The ship crashed to the ground, broken completely. Helix stood in the air, huffing and puffing as her golden cape sprawled in the wind.

"What… the hell… was that…?" She said, annoyed that Uracil had rammed the ship into her. Looking down, she unexpectedly saw Deoxys, carrying Mewtwo over her shoulder. Enraged, she swooped down at mach speed to subdue her daughter. Gallade and Mercifond got in the way, but she smacked them aside like they were paper.

"What… are you doing Deoxys?" Helix said when she reached the ground. "The clone… must be destroyed."

She pulled Mewtwo out of Deoxys grip using her psychic powers. Deoxys turned around, but to no avail. Her mother delivered a nasty Foscu punch into Mewtwo's stomach, causing blood to spew from his mouth. The impact sent Mewtwo flying into a brick building. It was then so great, that the building lost its foundation, and crumbled upon the male psychic.

"MEWTWO!!!!!!!" Deoxys screamed for his life. She rushed as fast as she could to the site but Helix blocked her, and repulsed her back with Psychic. Not knowing what else to do, Malispite and Gallde used Thunderpunch and Psycho Cut simultaneously on the supreme queen. She took their blows as if they were nothing, then grabbed the both of them and flung them to the ground with unparalleled strength, crating craters from their impact. The two men couldn't move.

"And Uracil…" She further addressed them. "Why did you ram the ship into me?"

"I, um, I…" Uracil became nervous. She sensed the queen's wrath.

"Because we forced her to do it!" Deoxys yelled angrily. "Stop fighting mother!!! You don't need to do this!!!"

"On the contrary, this is the nessesary thing to do." Helix was at her wits end. "All creatures not Ribonian are our enemies. Have you forgotten that, daughter?"

"Why!?" Deoxys screamed in anguish, crying for Mewtwo. She launched a powerful Shadow Ball with her morphed hand, and Helix smashed it aside like it was nothing.

"Arceus betrayed our kind many years ago. They are our enemies, whether you like it or not." She pointed to her daughter so called friends.

"These Pokémon are not my enemies!!" Deoxys screamed at her mother. Helix, enraged, put a single hand around her daughters shoulder in blinding speed, and pushed her to the ground. Hand still on her, she spoke plainly and quietly.

"You are ill Deoxys. Not only that, but you have no idea what I have suffered. You have no idea the treachery of that woman. To prove that I mean business, I will kill your false friends."

Uracil's eyes widened as she watched the scene. The supreme queen grew a single arm from her back, and then it twisted into a spiral, growing miscellaneous appendages from it insides.

"NO!!!!" Deoxys cried, but her mother was too strong, even having the ability to sap all the strength from her.

"Spiral cannon." Said Helix. A large sphere composed of every kind of attack was launched from the giant spiral formed by her arm. As Deoxys screamed, and the other shut their eyes, the ball hit the ground and detonated in a wide explosion, striking everything but the shield around Uracil, Deoxys, and the supreme queen herself.

"You, know, you shouldn't have done that."

Helix's eyes widened. As did everyone else's, who found that they were still alive. A powerful Light Screen had come up above their limp bodies before impact.

"You…" Helix hissed. She turned around and saw Mewtwo, in a ghastly state of being. He was injured all over, yet stood and grinned like it was nothing new to him.

"Mew…two…" Gardevoir whispered. She had held on to Mew during the impact. The young pink cat looked at his clone in awe.

"You see, if you had done that, Mew would have been injured." Mewtwo said, pointing to said pink cat. "Arceus would have been greatly disappointed."

"I DON'T WANT COOTIES!!!!" Mew screamed in fear.

Everyone paused.

"...As if I give a damn about what that woman thinks." Helix directed her full attention on the male psychic. "What kind of monster are you… to get hit by a building with no prior protection, and stand as if you've already won?"

"You want to know why?" Mewtwo asked rhetorically. "It's because I'm drugged."

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"That's right…" Mewtwo laughed. "I couldn't save Deoxys in my current condition, so I injected myself with a chemical that neutralizes certain parts of my nerves. While in effect, I simply cannot feel pain.

My bones are broken. Some split completely. In fact, I am only moving my levitating my body.

But I'm going to keep fighting, even in my broken state. Do you know why, Helix?

Because I'm the only chance she has of escaping you." Mewtwo gestured to Deoxys. Helix stood back up, and her grip on Deoxys was gone. Deoxys on the other hand was horrified that Mewtwo had done such a thing to himself- every little movement was killing him, and he couldn't feel it.

"…you are a monster. I'm going to do what Arceus should have done years ago- to kill you."

"Kill me if you must." Mewtwo replied. "I never gave a damn about my own life since I was born. But maybe if I can at least protect her… then maybe, just maybe my illusionary existence would mean something.

On guard, Helix. Our fight isn't over yet."

"On the contrary…" Helix suddenly let loose a burst of power that flooded the area. Every single being in Destiny City felt it, and shook in fear. Gardevoir thought this was a Move, but then realized a horrifying truth:

This was no Move.

This was the full extent of her Energy Potential.

"I'm no longer holding back. Prepare to die, clone."


	8. VI: Finalhour

**-Part Six: Finalhour-**

* * *

"Wow, this is a great movie!" Dialga nudged his brother.

"I know!" Palkia replied. "Harry Potter seven is all I expected and more!"

"Hey you guys…" Moltres began to the two guardians. "Did you hear the explosion noises outside? I think there might be a battle or something going on…"

"Well whatever it is, it probably isn't as important as this movie." Dialga assured the phoenix. Shrugging, Moltres turned his back to the flickering screen.

**

* * *

**

THOSE GUYS ARE MORONS

Everyone was tense compared to the narrators' previous statement. Deoxys, Malispite, Gallade and Mercifond still lay on the ground, three of the four unable to move. Their wounds were simply too great- only Gardevoir and Mew were left standing from Helix's power.

The only other one was Mewtwo. He had drugged himself up, controlled his own body, all for the sake of not feeling pain. His body was broken. Injured beyond anything they could imagine. He was even only moving using immense psychic power. But none of that mattered to the legendary psychic. As long as he could still fight, as long as he still had even a half percent chance of saving Deoxys, that was a good enough reason to do so.

"I am no longer holding anything back, clone." Helix stated. Uracil was beginning to sweat. Did this mean Helix was going to use…

She shuddered.

She had seen THAT once appear during the battle five years ago with the terrorists. Helix literally decimated their boss in five seconds. This was because she became angry- General Guanine had suffered during that attack, and the supreme queen did not take lightly to her comrades suffering. And so within mere seconds of using THAT, she destroyed even the ashes of those terrorists.

"Same here then." Mewtwo still smiled, a half calm, half insane smile. Uracil briefly looked at Mewtwo, if Helix was truly going to use THAT, then Mewtwo would be destroyed before any of them got to blink. That was simply how powerful the supreme queen was.

"Let's go to the skies." Mewtwo suggested, trying to lure the West Cardinal Direction away from his friends. Helix simply nodded. The two flew up in the sky, and when they were at skyscraper level, they stopped ascending. Uracil was tense.

"_Am I really that scary when I use it?"_

Uracil was surprised by the supreme queen's voice in her head.

"_Don't look so shocked. My vision is acute enough to sense emotions, and even partially read thoughts."_

"_W-well, um…"_

"_Don't be so scared. I don't need to use that. The clone may talk a large storm, but to me he is nothing more than a gentle breeze. Using that would simply be a waste of energy- I can kill the clone without it."_

"Y-yes sir, Supreme Queen…" Uracil whispered to herself. She was relieved that she didn't need to see that awful image again.

Helix and Mewtwo stared at each other, eyes locked, trying to find an opening in each other's guard.

"Done saying your goodbyes? Mewtwo taunted, knowing that the supreme queen was using telepathy.

"No. Not yet.

Goodbye clone."

Helix attacked faster than Mewtwo could have imagined with Poison Jab. Manipulating the cells within her body, she increased the rate of being poisoned to one hundred percent. Mewtwo fell to the ground like a stone while being poisoned at the same time. Helix figured that in his weakened condition, that single blow would finish him off.

She was wrong- Mewtwo launched a massive Shadow Ball at her. Helix dodged easily, then zoomed in on Mewtwo. She attempted to attack him again with Poison Jab, but Mewtwo blocked it this time, and countered with a massive Psychic that repulsed Helix away. Not injured in the slightest, Helix mutated her body, spawning thousands of tentacles from her back using her Shifter powers. The arms she had created then swelled up with balls of energy.

"Multiple Cannon." Orbs of psychokinetic energy launched from her hands. Not just one or two, but hundreds from the tentacles on her back. Mewtwo put up a Light Screen to deflect the spheres, but the balls of energy pushed Mewtwo shield back. Mewtwo put more power in the shield. Helix diverted energy to her main arms, and they morphed and welded into a spear. The spear opened up at four corners and began spinning.

"Hyper Beam." One of the greatest attacks ever invented blasted from Helix's arms. The black beam pierced through Mewtwo's shield like it was made from paper and struck Mewtwo in his chest, blowing him back and creating a holed in his chest.

But Mewtwo suddenly grinned, and turned into bricks. It was the Substitute Move combined with Double Team. Helix looked to her left, where Mewtwo Teleported and struck Helix in the center of her chest with a large Psycho cut. Smoke poured out of the area. When it was over, Mewtwo's eyes widened. The Psycho Cut stopped where Helix's skin was. There was no penetration.

"Done?" Helix smacked Mewtwo away with her giant arm that she formed. From there, her other arm morphed, and she called upon the power of the DNA she had gathered over the years. Placing her hands side by side, Helix launched a giant Aura sphere at Mewtwo. Tire of this game, Mewtwo angrily deflected it by spinning counter clockwise, then rushed at Helix with hundreds of Psycho Cuts at his side. Helix turned her hands into a shield, but Mewtwo blasted through that and began cutting up Helix with his Move.

Or so he thought. Helix was fine, receiving only scratched from his attacks. She yelled and repulsed the clone with a Psychic, then launched a Shadow Ball at Mewtwo. Mewtwo tried deflecting it, but Helix sped it up with Psychic, and the ball of ghostly energy slammed into the male psychic.

"Mewtwo!!!" Deoxys cried. Mewtwo stood back up, he wasn't done yet. Next he launched four Aura Spheres at the supreme queen, who easily blocked them all. Mewtwo rushed to the side, and began circling Helix while firing more aura Spheres at her. Helix summoned her tentacles by morphing her feet, and they burst out of the ground constricting Mewtwo with Wrap. He yelled angrily, pushing them all aside with a repulsive Psychic that went all directions. Helix was already on top of him by this time, and smashed him into the ground with Meteor Mash. The comet striking Move crushed the legendary psychic. He fell, unable to do a thing, and felt her punch crush his body and slam into the ground. He cried out in pain.

The serum wore off.

Helix noted this, and shrunk her arm back to normal size. She approached him, screaming in agony over the pain he never knew was there. Helix bent over, and grabbed his head. Painfully, she pulled him up by the head and spoke deadly words.

"You see, clone?" Helix said angrily. "You've lost. Your pain has returned, and your helpless before me. And now you will be eliminated from my sight. Any last words?"

Mewtwo couldn't believe the pain he felt. Pain poured from every inch, every cell of his being, screaming in sheer agony of being broken to its limits. He felt everything, his heart that was barely beating, his lungs that were barely breathing, everything was so very painful. He wanted nothing more than for it to end. Anything. Anything.

And suddenly it all became very clear to him. He was in pain. But Deoxys needed him. She needed him. And in his mind which had once again become insane, he cracked a grin. The grin became a laugh, he was laughing in Helix's face. It was now very clear on what he must do.

"Yes, yes I have last words…!" Mewtwo grinned crazily, blood dripping down his mouth as he hung from Helix's grip.

"Tell Amber I'm sorry that I didn't live…!"

For a millisecond, Helix thought that Mewtwo was delusional, and wondered who Amber was. And in that split second, all hell went loose. Mewtwo suddenly exploded with psychic energy, repulsing Helix away from his body, yet keeping her within a footstep. Helix realized something was going on, but she found that she couldn't move- Mewtwo was making both her and him immobile by the psychic energy.

Cresselia and Gliscor, who had just arrived on the scene saw what was happening. Cresselia gasped as the immense psychic energy became distorted and strange- black and white particles swirled around the two beings at a speed not even Cresselia could fathom.

"MEWTWO!!!!" Cresselia screamed. She knew what that Move was. It was Mewtwo's strongest attack- a move only he could wield because of his massive insanity. A Move that actually represented the insanity contained in his mind.

"What are you doing?" Helix hissed. She couldn't move, and the particles pierced her every pore. Mewtwo continued to laugh. The acceleration continued. The particles twisted upwards into a spiral, its potential energy being maxed out. In a loud insane cry, Mewtwo launched his final move. A psychic move so powerful that it burned through your very flesh.

"PSYBURN!!!!!!"

The particles collapsed on themselves, Mewtwo, and Supreme Queen Helix. Insanity met disorder, and the two created a massive energy detonation, wiping tons of matter from existence. Cresselia and Gardevoir put of strong shields to prevent the tiny black and white spheres from hurting them, even if they were far away. Deoxys cried out Mewtwo's name, screaming it as if it would stop the madness.

It was over in an instant. The Move dissipated. In the center of the largest crater Cresselia had ever seen was Mewtwo, standing still. He appeared to not be in tune with reality. Helix was nowhere in sight. By some fluke, he had destroyed her.

"Supreme queen…" Uracil whispered. It simply wasn't possible. Helix was invincible.

Deoxys meanwhile ran with all her might, and when she reached Mewtwo gave him a great hug of comfort. Tears flowed from her eyes like a faucet, she hugged him and yelled his name over and over again. But Mewtwo did not respond. The insanity in his mind, and the wounds he had suffered finally took over. He collapsed in Deoxys's arms.

"Mewtwo… Mewtwo…" She desperately recited his name.

"Congratulations."

The voice was sharp. A deep woman's voice that came from behind Deoxys. From a purple orb floating in midair, particles began forming around it. As the Pokémon watched in horror, cells began to replicate at a rapid pace, forming structures, complex tissues, organs. From the purple orb spawned Helix, who then created her golden cape and earrings to wear.

"You've actually managed to hurt me, clone."

She had regenerated back into existence. It was an impossibility.

But Helix was simply that powerful.

"She's a monster…" was all Gliscor could say. The others found themselves agreeing with the bat. All were dripping in cold sweat. Their most powerful member had maybe put a dent in the supreme queen. She was more powerful than anything they had seen. A being so strong, she was revered to be a god.

Supreme Queen Helix. Cardinal direction of the West.

"Now that he can't fight back, it's time for me to finish the job." Helix stated menacingly.

"NO!!" Deoxys pulled Mewtwo closer to herself. "I won't let you mother!!!"

"Deoxys… hand over the clone this instant."

"No! I- I can't! I'm in love with him mother!!!"

The truth came out, and Helix looked so horrified that it appeared Deoxys had inflicted more damage than Mewtwo.

"Deny that." Stated the queen of Ribonians.

"No."

"Deny it."

"No." Mother and daughter met eyes to eyes, glaring at the other with sheer rage.

"Deny. That. Statement." Helix's menacing aura flooded the air.

"I love him." Deoxys said once more.

"Is that your choice then?" Helix spat bitterly. "Are you going to choose them over us then?"

"No! I just- I just-

"You must choose Deoxys. Either them, or us, your real family." Helix said angrily. Deoxys was wide eyed. She couldn't believe this.

"I-I…" She stuttered. "I-I can't choose! I want both, mother, I want my friends and my family!!!"  
Deoxys cried. "I can't choose! I won't!!!"

"Very well then." Helix spun around, her cape flapping as a result. "I will choose for you then.

From now on, you are no longer my daughter."

The words from Helix's mouth stung not only Deoxys, but everyone else too. But Helix never joked, she always meant what she said.

"D-did she just say…?" Gliscor stuttered nervously.

"Wha…" Deoxys said in disbelief. Helix did not falter.

"Is that clear, Deoxys?" She said, her words like icicles piercing Deoxys's heart.

"Mother no! I just found you again, you can't do this!"

"I may do what I please." Helix replied. All were stunned. Uracil gulped nervously. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to retrieve Deoxys and make it home safely. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to come home with them, and Uracil was going to hang out with her again like old times. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Helix wasn't supposed to declare Deoxys no longer her daughter. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Uracil. Report to Ribos, tell them Deoxys wishes to stay with the enemy." She walked past the group of teenagers, not seeming to notice them. "Where is General Guanine? Tell him to return to me at once."

"Well according to the readings, he's fighting… a skirt wearing goth?!" Uracil said, shocked by the readings on her scanner.

"Little bother…!" Cresselia gasped.

* * *

"This is a Move I've invented, Darkrai." General Guanine continued. He was many meters above the prince of darkness by this time. Darkrai stared at him. By distancing himself from Darkrai, he suspected that it was a long range type of move. Sure enough, Guanine began to charge up a blue sphere of energy in his hands.

"You won't be able to dodge this move…" General Guanine increased in power, and he held the ball downwards, where it launched a beam directly below Guanine.

"Gravity Beam!!!" The instant the blue laser hit the ground, it began to draw everything towards it in a spiral. Darkrai was surprised by this, and felt himself being dragged into the beams vicinity. He tried running away, but the blast was too strong by this point, and he felt himself hurled into the laser, where the blue beam struck him many times inflicting great damage onto him. Darkrai yelled, but the assault continued. Bricks, wood, broken fragments of glass, nothing was speared as the beam drew everything towards it. In desperation, Darkrai yelled his last hope.

"DARK VOID!!!!"

A black hole came between him and General Guanine. The beam stopped hurting Darkrai, and its power to attract things towards itself weakened considerably. Guanine was genuinely surprised by this, which gave Darkrai enough time to hit him with Shadow Ball. The Move sent Guanine flying a bit, but he regained himself easy.

Darkrai was gasping for breath- that Move had inflicted a great deal of pain on him. He felt his chest and winced, this guy was GOOD. In fact, Darkrai realized his attack power was off the charts. Defense, not so good. But he made up for that with sheer attack power. Darkrai stood up fully, still breathing heavily.

He had no choice. General Guanine was too strong for him. He would have to resort to THAT Move and hope that everything worked out.

He concentrated massive amounts of darkness energy into his left palm. He winced a bit from the sheer energy he was using to summon it, but he kept at it. Guanine, still in the air, watched with curiosity as a strange blob of darkness formed in his hands. It expanded.

"Dark… VOID!!!!!" Darkrai screamed the last bit, and the orb was completed. In Darkrai's palm was a large overly inflated beach ball sized sphere of darkness energy with purple outlining. In the center of it was a white dot. Darkrai heaved, then turned his attention back to General Guanine.

"I dare you to try that again!!!" He spat. Guanine narrowed his eyes. No matter, it wasted no energy on his part anyway. He felt the psychic energy build up in his palms, then fired the beam down when he was slightly higher in the air.

"Gravity Beam!!!" The second the blue beam touched the ground, everything began to be attracted to it. Buildings leaned, fragments of destroyed structures flew to it, and trees were uprooted. This one was stronger than the last. Darkrai knelt down, but still felt himself being dragged towards the laser. This time, he was prepared and launched his strange black orb at the bottom of the beam. The throw was a success, the Dark Void sphere was positioned perfectly beneath the beam, and it now functioned as a sponge, soaking up the energy of the Gravity Beam. With a roar, the prince of darkness fired an abnormally large Shadow Ball at General Guanine. Surprised, Guanine was once again hit with Darkrai's Shadow Ball.

But Guanine was not to be outdone. He fired another Gravity Beam before Darkrai could react, and the prince of Darkness was drawn in to the beam. Desperate not to be hit by that powerful Move again, Darkrai lunched a Dark Pulse from below him, and it ascended Darkrai to General Guanine's height, where he punched Guanine. However Guanine blocked his punch, and kneed Darkrai's gut. Darkrai looked down, and suddenly latched onto General Guanine for dear life.

* * *

Cresselia was the first one to arrive at the scene. When she was where Darkrai was, she inwardly cursed.

"Oh no…" She said.

"What, what is it?" Gardevoir asked, still holding Mew in her protective arms.

"The general is flying… and now my little brother is up there with him." She said bitterly.

"What's wrong with that?" Asked Mercifond, who had just arrived as well.

"It's time I told you all something…" Cresselia said mysteriously. "Darkrai has a crippling fear that causes him to scream like a little baby…"

* * *

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!!!!!" Darkrai screamed like a little baby.

* * *

"You mean…!?" Gardevoir suddenly understood why Darkrai was so scared to go to the fiftieth floor of the hall of Origin.

"Yes.

Darkrai… is afraid of heights!"

* * *

"GET ME DOWN!!!!!!" Darkrai screamed in general Guanine's ear. Guanine sweatdropped.

"Gladly." Without a second though, Guanine punched Darkrai hard, and he plummeted to the ground. Once on the ground, Darkrai kissed it once, then angrily turned his attention back to his opponent.

"Darkrai is afraid of heights!?" Malispite broke out into a grin. He could totally blackmail that piece of information…

"Yes." Cresselia answered. "Darkrai has a crippling fear of high places, which is why he had a disadvantage in this fight…"

"But can't Darkrai fly, just like most other legendaries?" Mercifond interrupted.

"He can. But he won't." Cresselia answered. Everyone was confused. How was it possible that a flying Pokémon was actually afraid of heights? But Cresselia had a flashback to tell.

"It all began when Darkrai was five years old…"

_

* * *

_

FLASHBACK

"_Aha!" Arceus said, a book levitated in front of her. It was titled 'baby birds'. Arceus read the passage again, and nodded her head curtly._

"_So… when birds are little, the mother pushes them out of the nest in order to get them to fly! I can totally do that to show Giratina that I'm maternal! Darkrai, get over here!" She shouted that last part. Soon, a chibi version of the current Darkrai came into the room._

"_What is it mommy?" He asked innocently._

"_Darkrai, I'm pushing you out of the nest in order to get you to fly and to prove that I'm maternal." Arceus explained._

"…_wha?"_

_Arceus then psychically pushed Darkrai off the Hall of Origin where he plummeted ten thousand feet until he hit the ground._

_

* * *

_

END FLASHBACK

"…are you serious…" Malispite said wide eyed.

"Indeed… I was able to pick up on the whole flying concept quickly because, you know, I'm perfect. But Darkrai, being imperfect, did not get it, and after pushing him off the Hall twenty times, he became afraid of high places." Cresselia explained. "Darkrai can't possibly win this battle unless he flies, so we're going to have to help him. Who can still fight!?"

Cresselia eyed their group. Malispite was on the ground, and Mercifond was next to him. Gliscor looked beat up, Deoxys was injured beyond repair, and she was still clutching the unconscious Mewtwo. Gallade looked like he was about to keel over, and Gardevoir had bruises all over her. Mew was naturally useless.

And she wasn't feeling all too good herself.

The only one who WASN'T useless and/or injured was Uracil, who had come to retrieve General Guanine. And she was the enemy.

"Uracil, can't you get General Guanine to stop this?" Cresselia said tactfully. Uracil paused, but before she could answer, a large shadow fell over them all. Helix had entered the area.

"No. Let General Guanine destroy this skirt wearing goth." Helix said to Uracil. "Do not interrupt him. And while he kills the skirt wearing goth…" She turned to all of them.

"I will destroy all of you." Her immense power filled the area again. Naturally all were afraid- they had no chance against her even when fully healed, so when they were injured, how could they possibly beat her!?

"I want to make a deal!" Cresselia yelled. Helix raised an eye socket.

"A bet." Cresselia said nervously. "The fight between Darkrai and Guanine. I bet Darkrai will win."

"You must be joking." Helix rolled her eyes, immense power still quaking the area. "Guanine makes the Four Stars look like weaklings in comparison. You have what, a little brother fighting him?" She said disbelieving.

"Then what do you have to lose?" Cresselia replied. "If Darkrai wins, you leave this planet without harming anyone else. If Guanine wins…"

"Then I fulfill my desire to end your existences?" Helix guessed. "Fine. Guanine will win anyway; I can wait before killing you all." Helix's aura vanished just like that, and she sat down to observe the fight. Everyone eyed Cresselia, who had just saved them from an untimely death. But Cresselia was worried about the outcome of the fight- unless Darkrai won, the bet would be meaningless. They had to depend on him now.

"Don't look so down, swan." Malispite grinned from below her.

"It's true." Everyone turned to Gardevoir. "I think he'll win. I have faith in him." She smiled.

"Are you all nuts?" Was Uracil's response. "Even if by some miracle the skirt wearing goth defeats Guanine now, he'll never be able to defeat him once our leader activates his genetic ability!" Uracil paused. She realized what she had just said.

"Oh Arceus…" She said. "I REALLY hope that doesn't happen…"

**

* * *

**

DUNDUNDUN!!!!!!!

Guanine fire a shadow Ball at Darkrai, and the prince of darkness fire one as well. The two spheres of ghostly energy collided. In the resulting explosion, Guanine charged downward and Darkrai forward. The two met and attacked each other with various Moves in close combat. A Shadow Punch here, a Poison Jab there, and many of them simple fighting moves. Finally, Guanine gained the upper hand, and when a the right moment came he used Superpower to ram Darkrai backwards. After the initial blow, He gather psychic energy and prepared to hit him again with Psycho Boost.

Darkrai saw this coming and the black blob from before zoomed to his location. Darkrai held it front of him where General Guanine hit it. It sapped the energy from Guanine, rendering Psycho Boost useless. Darkrai used Double Team when Guanine struck back with Poison Jab, and it missed him. From above, the real Darkrai yelled as he came down with a Dark Pulse in his fists. Guanine fired Zap Cannon at Darkrai, but once again the black orb came in between them by Darkrai's will and absorbed his attack. Open, Darkrai delivered a Dark Pulse to his head.

Guanine staggered backwards, and launched Ice Beam at Darkrai, who absorbed it with his strange Dark void. Guanine then noticed something: The white dot in the center of the sphere had grown larger. It was now the size of a baseball within the confines of the blackness. But he paid this no mind and ran sideways, firing a Shadow Ball. Darkrai spun the orb around, and it absorbed the impact. But this was all Guanine's plan- when Darkrai absorbed the impact, Guanine jumped up and came down with Superpower, inflicting a great deal of damage to the prince of darkness. Darkrai grabbed the wall of the building he hit, and forced himself to stand, despite the pain he felt.

"Do you give up yet?" Guanine asked, both politely and angrily at the same time.

"N-no!" Darkrai stammered. "I won't let you take Deoxys and get away with hurting my friends…!"

"Why do you even care about Deoxys!?" Guanine accused, knowing full well that Darkrai intended to harm her.

"She is my friend." Darkrai said plainly. "And if she were in my place, she would do the same for me. As would ALL of my friends. And Malispite too I guess. What's it to you?"

"To me?" Guanine said slowly. He closed his eyes, remembering. "I consider her my daughter. I would gladly sacrifice my life for her, and I WILL defeat anyone who opposes me. You and your legendary council have been enemies of the Ribonians for longer than you can remember. Unless I succeed in retrieving Deoxys, Arceus will destroy her."

"You think we didn't know that!?" Darkrai argued. "We've protected her from that as well! All of us… we'd never let my mom kill Deoxys! We'd protect her from Arceus even if she did find out!"

"Lies!" Guanine accused Darkrai angrily. "You'll instead hand her over! You can't possibly believe that our enemies would protect Deoxys do you!?

Darkrai cursed. This guy's hatred for them ran too deep. Words wouldn't affect him- Darkrai could only plan on defeating him to ensure Deoxys's safety. Easier said than done however, Guanine , Darkrai knew, was levels above him in strength, even if his defenses were crappy.

Darkrai felt the black blob in his hand. He had one shot to beat this guy. That was it. Just one shot- maybe. He'd have to wait just a little bit longer, absorb more energy from Guanine. Master Dunsparce had taught him one thing in his words of wisdom.

_If your opponent is stronger than you are, the only way to win is to use his own power against him._

That in mind, Darkrai rushed forward. One hand held the Dark Void sphere, and the other hand fired a Dark Pulse. Guanine swiped his great tentacle to block it. With his other he expertly formed a Zap Cannon with it and punched Darkrai in the stomach, sending him flying backwards, massive amounts of damage done to the prince. But by then, Darkrai's trap was set- A Dark Void sphere hit Guanines forehead, and he began to hallucinate again, tormented by visions of death and despair. Darkrai knew he had to act fast. He charged up a Dark Pulse within his arm and grasped it, feeling the darkness energy swirl around him.

But he had miscalculated- Guanine woke up earlier than expected. Darkrai rushed forward to save his chance, but Guanine levitated upwards where he knew Darkrai couldn't reach him. He fired a Gravity Beam from his palms, and when it hit the ground began exuding overwhelming attractive force. Darkrai now understood how this move worked- the higher up he went, the longer the range and the more power the beam held. This in mind, Darkrai still could not escape its power. It dragged him into its mighty blue laser, and at the last second the prince of darkness summoned enough energy within the immense pressure to place his Dark Void Sphere underneath the beam. Guanine saw this, and increased the power- though the Dark Void sphere sapped its energy the laser still held its gravity pull, causing Darkrai to drift further.

Darkrai, seeing no other option, fired the Dark Pulse in his arm, and headed straight up to General Guanine. Still drawn in by the beam, it grazed his skin with a painful burn, but Darkrai was able to punch Guanine with all his might, sending the General falling. Darkrai closed his eyes and thought of his happy place before he hit the ground as well. Now on the ground again, Darkrai sprang back to life. Guanine did the same, and the two locked eyes.

"Not… over… yet!!!" Darkrai said in between breaths. He had bruises all over himself, and looked like a ragged doll.

"Yes… not… yet…" Guanine huffed. He too was covered in black bruises, he too equally injured. Yet both refused to give up. Both were determined to win, for the same reason of saving Deoxys.

"Guanine." The word came from the icy mouth of Supreme Queen Helix. Guanine looked at her with only his eyes. "Come to me."

Darkrai was confused, but Guanine obediently obeyed. He flew over to his commander, and bowed before standing upright and addressing her.

"What is you whim, my queen?"

"The mission has failed." Helix said with disgust. "Deoxys will no longer come back to us. She refuses to leave this planet."

This shook Guanine up more than anything.

"Listen carefully, my general." Helix continued. "I have made a bet…" She nudged in Cresselia's direction "I am not allowed to interfere- the fight between you and Darkrai decided who lives and who dies.

I am giving you new orders."

Suddenly, Helix's limitless power filled the air again. In an area roughly half the size of the ruined Destiny City a giant seal appeared. This was a type B seal- keeping any biological life forms contained within it. Upon closer inspection, Cresselia realized two things. One, that the seal could not be broken by her power. And two, that Deoxys was on the other side of the seal. Mewtwo remained however.

"I want them to suffer, Guanine. Deoxys is no longer my daughter, and I want her to suffer as well." Uracil stared at the queen's ferocity. She didn't know if the queen meant every word, but it was going to happen either way.

"You have three objectives. Destroy Darkrai. Eliminate everyone in this seal. And then level the city. Use all your power to do so. Do you understand?" Her bitter voice filled the Pokémon's shocked ears.

"Your words are unnecessary, my queen." Guanine was now angrier than ever. They took Deoxys away from him. They took his daughter away from him. His entire world.

"I will make them suffer."

The Supreme queen levitated herself and Uracil beyond the barrier. Deoxys shouted for Mewtwo, Cresselia, and the rest of them on the other side of the pink wall. Mercifond and Gardevoir frantically tried to heal the cloned psychic, and Cresselia stared in fear. Malispite and Mercifond instinctively drew closer to the other, while Mercifond grabbed Mew like a protective mother who knows someone will die.

Darkrai stood, waiting for Guanine to return. Guanine returned, and met him with the most enraged eyes Darkrai had ever seen in his life. Darkrai took a stance, bringing his arm as a shield in front of his body. This new fight would take all of his power just to remain alive.

"All Ribonians…" Guanine's stare pierced Darkrai's body "Have a special, genetic trait within them."

"We've been hearing this all day…" Cresselia moaned. But inside, something told her to get away. Primal instinct, begging for her to leave the area immediately. It was afraid of something.

"I am the exception. I do not have a special genetic trait within my body.

I have a curse."

All of a sudden, another fragment of Deoxy's memory was revived.

"No…" she said in fear. "No!!! Don't do this Guanine!!!"

"Do you know what a Berserkgene is, earthling?" He mused.

"Yeah. It makes you more powerful." Darkrai answered, remembering the fight with Lucario. "Wait… don't tell me you have one?"

"Not just one." Guanine answered. "I have approximately four trillion of them. I am known as a Berserker. The one class that is revered as a curse to the user's body.

You see Darkrai, every single cell in my body is a Berserkgene."

Darkrai's eyes widened. Everyone else gasped, and subconsciously shrunk out of primal fear.

"When I transform… my power will be multiplied five times over. I will have a power level of one hundred thousand EP." Darkrai sweat even more. His own power level was about ten thousand EP, Guanine would be TEN TIMES his own.

"You Deoxys away from me. And now… and now…" His body was already showing signs of insanity. "and now…

EVERY ONE OF YOU WILL DIE!!!!!!"

His anger exploded, prompting his body to mutate. Skin retracted, things bulged, muscles expanded, then contracted. His body morphed, his face twisted into that of sheer madness, insanity and disorder. But above all, he was furious beyond comprehension. Spikes grew out of his head. His armor expanded, becoming harder. His shoulders and arms expanded tremendously, then contracted into a new more dense form. His leg became longer, sleeker, and more deadly. His whole body furiously morphed into a new forme, a strange twisted being bent only on destruction.

When it was over, all stared in shock. He now had five spikes instead of three on his head. Three tube like appendages stretched from either side of his shoulders. His four arms had changed, becoming just a little larger but many times sleeker and denser. Guanines legs also had tube like structure that were welded into his back. Black armor partially covered them. His center had become squarer, his gray part had become black, like the orb that rested in his chest that glowed with an eerie power.

He opened his eyes. They were like an animal's. Red, ferocious, exuded a deadly power. No, on second thought they were not like an animals'.

Not even the most wild of beasts had such a look of hatred in them.

He stared at Darkrai with his overwhelming hatred- Darkrai could all too well sense Guanine's desire to get rid of him. He trembled. Never before had he felt such fear- his power was too much. His instincts told him to run. Every cell in his body said the same thing:

_Run. He will kill you. Run away, and do not look back._

But Darkrai held his ground. No matter how much it hurt, he stood there, and this is what he told his body:

_Shut the hell up. I'm the only thing standing between him and my injured friends. _

"SHADOW BALL!!!!!" In a quick surprise attack, Darkrai fired a massive sphere of ghost type energy at the standing Guanine. Its power was massive and destructive, extremely fast to catch the general off guard.

But just as it was about to hit, Guanine vanished. And before Darkrai could look to his left, the general delivered a massive blow to Darkrai's stomach. It was a simple punch attack, but when combined with Guanine's fearsome power, it caused Darkrai's innards to cringe, and then smashed him into a building with its force. Darkrai held onto his gut and ran out of there before the crumbling building collapsed on him. He fired a Shock Wave but Guanine again disappeared. Darkrai performed Double Team, and the general instead hit one of Darkrai's clones, giving the prince of darkness enough time to smash him with Dark Pulse.

Guanine did not appear to feel Darkrai's Move, he Wrapped Darkrai with his spiky tentacle and flung him into the ground, a crater made upon its wake. But that Darkrai was a Substitution, and the real one fired an Ice Beam from long range. Guanine simply stared, and deflected the beam with his hand by smacking it aside. He then flew up rapidly, rising higher and higher. Taller and taller.

"Oh no." Darkrai knew what was going to happen. "EVERYONE!!!! SHEILD YOURSELVES!!!!!"

Guanine fired a massive blue laser from his hand- the gravity Beam. The second it hit the ground, all hell went loose. The beam was many times stronger than Darkrai could have imagined- he was pulled into it in a split second. Darkrai shielded himself from the blue beam at the last second by placing the Dark Void sphere above him. This only made Guanine angry; he increased the power of its gravity. Buildings flew. ENTIRE buildings, anything within 500 meters of the beam was sucked into its power. Darkrai gasped, and saw the buildings, trees, shrubs, pavement, and everything else aiming towards him. He blasted a house away with Dark Pulse, but it scattered into fragments which hit him anyway.

He took one look at his friends- they were too injured. Their defenses were no match for the general's. Far too weakened to do anything, they too were being pulled in by the beam. Darkrai gritted his teeth and summoned his darkness energy.

"DARK VOID!!!!!!!" A massive Dark Void the size of Darkrai himself appeared next to the prince of darkness. With a yell, he leapt into it, leaving the Dark Void sphere behind to continue sucking in energy. To everyone's surprise another black hole appeared next to the General. From it bursted Darkrai, who closed his eyes to avoid seeing the ground. With mad fury, he punched the general with all he had, which sent the general to the ground and cancelled the Move.

" A wormhole!?" Uracil said in the air, shocked.

"Yes. His primary power seems to be the creation of black holes in a specific point in space." Helix mused. "Naturally, if your combine two black holes at the same frequency, it creates a form of instant transmission of matter." Helix's eyes narrowed. "He even thinks just like that man too…" Helix mused.

"That man?" Uracil inquired, wondering who the supreme queen was talking about.

"Yes." Was all Helix answered, not hearing Uracil thoroughly in her trip down memory lane.

Darkrai was the first to stand back up, but Guanine merely looked even more insane than previously, and began to bombard Darkrai with Move after Move with his four arms. Darkrai summoned back the Dark Void sphere in his defense, yet even so he was being pushed back. Suddenly, Guanine found and opening in Darkrai's defense and began to pummel him.

Poison Jab, Zap cannon, Psycho Boost, Superpower- all these moves impacted Darkrai one blow after another. Gardevoir and Gallade on the sidelines combined all their remaining energy to help their friend, and launched a Psychic at Guanine. He looked around in fury, and Darkrai took advantage of this by focusing darkness energy into his fist. With a great roar, he punched his darkness infused arm with all he had, knocking the general back several meters. Guanine let out an inhuman howl, and flew up even higher than previous. He launched the greatest Gravity Beam from his open palms, and the entire city was being sucked into it. The barrier that Helix set up was even being absorbed. Darkrai knew he didn't have time before all of them got sucked in, so he once again placed the dark Void sphere under it and in another quick movement fired Shadow Ball.

The gravity was too strong- Darkrai's Shadow Ball was absorbed into the stream of blue energy like it was nothing. He saw his friends being sucked in and got desperate. With a roar, he created a Shadow Ball five times larger than himself, and launched it with all he had. Guanine didn't even have time to dodge- the ball of ghostly energy hit him hard, a billowing cloud of smoke following its impact.

Darkrai had almost no energy left. What little he had was keeping him standing, and even that didn't work because he soon collapsed on the ground. His body felt sore, he had used more energy than he had ever used in his life in this fight. Pain flooded his brain, but he forced himself not to dive into unconsciousness.

"_Need… m… pow…r…?"_

It was The Voice. At least, that's what Darkrai called it anyway. Maybe he was schizophrenic or something- it seemed like every time he expended too much energy or was in grave danger, The Voice began to speak.

"Shut up…!!" Darkrai didn't need to hear The Voice now. He spied general Guanine, looking as enraged as ever, standing as if Darkrai had done nothing to damage the powerful alien. He heard the voice chuckle a bit. Darkrai stood up in defiance, refusing to give up.

Guanine charged the blue beam into his hands. Massive power formed in his right enclosed fist. His eyes widened, like it was hurting him to expend so much energy. Darkrai took up a fighting stance and waited for the opportunity to counter. Guanine fired a blue beam behind himself at a forty five degree angle.

In less than a split second, he was staring into Darkrai's face, only inches from his own.

And in the next split second, Darkrai felt a powerful blow dealt to him in slow motion.

The pain he felt was much more than Darkrai could take. This was general Guanine's most powerful Move- the Gravity Slam. It fired a repulsive beam behind himself, which shrunk the distance between him and the opponent due to the speed. Next, Guanine then delivered a straight punch to his opponent- another repulsive punch that fired everything away from him.

What happened was catastrophic. His own massive strength was multiplied by his awesome speed, and then multiplied again by the repulsive gravity force from the punch. In a sense, Guanine's punch had enough power to bring down any foe, no matter how strong they were.

Which is what happened to Darkrai. As all Pokémon watched, and Gardevoir and Cresselia screamed his name in agony, Darkrai was repulsed by Guanine's move. He flew backwards faster than Guanine had zoomed forwards. Rocks dug into his side, buildings collapsed from his momentum. Walls broke, bones broke even more frequently. In the end, he hit five buildings in a row, crumbling every last one of them. All of his bones were probably broken. Bruises covered his entire being. He screamed from the pain, and for the helplessness of his situation. His body simply could not take any further stimuli, and shut down. Darkrai fell unconscious.

* * *

"DARKRAI!!!!" everyone screamed his name. But Darkrai had fallen. Their last hope was gone. Helix watched, unsurprised. She was waiting for Guanine to finish the job. Sure enough, the general realized Darkrai was no longer moving. His electric like vision picked up signals that were so weak, he would probably die.

He turned his fearsome gaze to the rest of them. They were next. They would pay for taking her away from him.

Deoxys screamed, begging for this all to stop. She never reached Guanine, already too consumed with revenge to hear his daughter's words. Cresselia was drenched in cold sweat. Mew began to cry. Malispite, with what little energy he had, used his wings as a feeble shield to protect Mercifond and Mew. Gallade was in front of Gardevoir, he too determined. All surrounded the still unconscious Mewtwo.

"DARKRAI!!!" Malispite's booming voice broke through the area. "GET UP!!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO BEAT HIM!?!?!" He said angrily.

Guanine inched closer.

"WAKE UP!!!! WAKE UP!!!" Cresselia yelled, to both Mewtwo and her little brother. Gardevoir screamed his name, crying in vain to bring him back. Mercifond was shaking where she stood she had already calculated the situation a thousand times over, they couldn't win. Not even a miracle could save them.

Only Darkrai could.

* * *

Darkrai groaned. He yawned, and stood up, for some reason feeling fine. He saw white all around him.

Oh. So that's why.

"My mind?" Darkrai guessed.

"_Well duh."_ Darkrai spun around. It was The Voice. But this time, it had taken the appearance of a constantly moving shadow. Its features were vague. No mouth, no face, no legs or arms. Just a mass of shadows.

"You! Who the hell are you anyway!?" Darkrai was ticked off at the person who had been bugging him since he was born.

"_Well gee, wouldn't you like to know?"_ the voice taunted. _"Look at yourself. You've been beaten by Guanine. What are you going to do!?"_

"I'm-

"_You're just going to give up!? You're just going to GIVE UP!?"_ the voice said angrily. _"I dragged you in here for a reason. You're going back there, and you're going to keep fighting."_

"I know but-

"_Do you even realize what's going to happen? He'll kill them. Slaughter them all. Are you going to let that happen!? Are you going to let your friends DIE!?"_

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!!!!" Darkrai voice was so loud, even The Voice stepped back with whatever appendage it had to move.

WHOSE idea was it to drag me into my subconscious!?" Darkrai accused. "First of all, I wasn't going to faint. Second of all, I'm NOT going to give up. And third of all and most importantly- WHEN THE HELL DID I SAY I WOULD LOSE TO HIM!?!?!"

The voice was shocked. It blinked, and then it laughed.

"_Well well, I've underestimate you, Darkrai."_

"Damn straight." Darkrai said angrily. "Now who the hell are you anyway!?"

"_Do you want to know that, or do you want to save your friends?"_

"…send me back."

"_Gladly."_ But as The Voice sent Darkrai back, it caught the glimpse of a shining red seal written on Darkrai's palm. It's white eye widened at it realized

"_Oh fric-_

* * *

That was the last thing Darkrai heard before he returned to reality. Reality hurt. A lot. His bones were broken, and he couldn't even stand up. Nonetheless, Darkrai decided the battle would have to start with him sitting down. With a great roar, Darkrai launched an Ice Beam at the General. The thin beam nearly hit Guanine, but missed due to Darkrai's blood loss.

Guanine paused.

He turned around menacingly.

"Yeah, that's right." Darkrai challenged, though he was too far away to be heard. "Come at me."

Guanine turned around fully. The Pokémon were happy to see Darkrai still alive. They shouted a roar of approval. Suddenly, Cresselia noticed something.

On Darkrai's right hand was a seal. With her perfect 20/20 vision, she was that it was a complicated circular seal, glowing with a mystic energy. She was surprised, what was that!? She had never seen such a thing before.

"Hey wait…" Mercifond too had noticed something. The Dark Void sphere, hovering twenty meters above the prince of Darkness. "…didn't that.., used to be black?"

She was right, as the others noticed. The Dark Void sphere was formerly black, but now its white center filled the entire sphere with its glow. Its edged instead of being purple were a bright yellow orange color. It resembled a miniature sun.

Guanine though, did not see it. He only saw his enemy, his enemy that took Deoxys away from him.

His enemy would pay for that.

Guanine charged up his Move- the deadly Gravity Slam. Psychokinetic energy was bought within his tight fist. The blue colored energy surrounded him, more powerful than ever. Small stoned floated in the air, dragged by its reverse pressure effect. Gardevoir gasped. This one was stronger. Before his fist only shown blue, now his hand was covered in an extremely dense sphere of psychic energy. Energy that caused even gravity to bend to its whim.

"That's right." Darkrai felt the sphere above him. He gripped it invisibly, using the last of his power to tell it to come when the time came.

"Come at me, Guanine."

Whether Guanine actually heard Darkrai or not, he came. Guanine fired the blue laser behind him at an angle, causing his body to surge forth at a rapid pace. During this momentum, he brought his fist up to his head, tightened, supported by his awesome power. Guanine would make sure this blow would kill the one who took Deoxys away from him.

"NO!!!!!" Deoxys screamed, in the split second before impact.

Guanine punched.

But just before he punched, the Dark Void sphere zoomed downwards to the exact spot Guanine had placed his blow. Guanine hit the sphere with all his might. Darkrai cringed, and held the sphere in place with his bare hand, the one with the glowing red seal. This was the last shot he had.

The sphere began to morph. It grew brighter and brighter, absorbing Guanine's energy, just like before. It grew longer, more oval shaped. In this split second of the impact, it grew ten times its original size at the cost of all of its density. In a split second, it had changed from a sphere to a larger flat oval, with Guanine and Darkrai on either side of it. The intricate red seal on Darkrai's hand grew even brighter in correspondence with the oval.

"This is it Guanine!!!" The sphere became brighter, whiter, brimming with energy, energy that looked like it would explode at any second. There was a loud BOOM from the inside of the flat oval, the energy absorbed from Guanine over the entire fight was finally too much for the sphere to take. Another loud boom followed, and Darkrai yelled his final desperate attack.

"QUASAR… EXPULSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It took two split seconds to defeat General Guanine in Berserke forme. In the first split second, the sphere had grown to become a giant white oval, flat, yet containing density approaching infinity. And in the next split second, it blew up. More specifically, energy in the form of white and orange radiation was spewed from either side of the oval. It literally had expelled the tremendous energy stored from the entire fight. The blow was too much for Guanine, and as Helix looked on with a look of shock, he was enveloped within the white hot energy. Darkrai too was enveloped. Both battlers experienced great pain as the streams of energy peaked after a third split second. The white energy launched from either side measured about a hundred meters long- each.

In the fourth split second, the white energy slowed down a bit.

And in the fifth split second, the energy disappeared.

Guanine and Darkrai lay on the ground. Guanine was unconscious, and returned to attack forme. Darkrai was just barely conscious.

"He… he…" Uracil could not believe what she had just witnessed. There was a theory out there that if black holes absorbed matter and energy, it would eventually pile up and would become too much for the black hole. Eventually this massive energy would be released in two streams from either side of it- a phenomena known as a Quasar.

And Darkrai had done it. He had used Guanine's own massive power as a means to defeat him.

"Darkrai…" Gliscor breathed easily. All went over to look at him. What they saw shocked all of them- he looked just as bad as Mewtwo.

"I won…" Darkrai said, slightly delusional to them all.

"You did it Darkrai!" Gardevoir hugged him. Darkrai smiled at her. And then frowned.

"Gardevoir, you shouldn't have done that."

"Wha-?"

"DARKRAI YOU FIEND!!!!" Gallade leapt up into the air, preparing to strike him for doing the malicious deed of inflicting and evil spell upon his beloved fair maiden. Fortunately, he was stopped by Gardevoir, stating that she wasn't under his evil influence. Mercifond began to heal the prince of darkness.

"But wait!" It was Cresselia's voice. "What about that red seal on your arm Darkrai!?" She demanded. Darkrai was confused. Cresselia flew over to Darkrai's right hand-

Nothing was there…

"What are you talking about?" Gliscor asked. Gardevoir stayed silent. She had seen it too, but maybe it was just…?

'_Did I just imagine it…?'_ Cresselia thought to herself. _'No, impossible! It was glowing bright red, how could I imagine something like that!?"_

"You've actually defeated my general…" All heads spun to Helix, now carrying an unconscious general Guanine over her shoulder. Cresselia stepped forth from the group. She cleared her throat.

"That's right." She said calmly, although she was still nervous. "And as per our deal… Guanine clearly lost, since little brother is still conscious.

"HEY!!!!!"

"So, now you have to hold up your end of the bargain and leave us alone." Cresselia finished. Helix stared at her in the eye.

"No."

Her other arm morphed and spun around in a circle. Soon up above her, she formed that Spiral Cannon, aimed at the group.

"Arceus betrayed me. And now I in turn will betray you."

"No!!! That isn't..!!!" But it was pointless to argue, Helix had made up her mind. Uracil looked away, and Helix fired a massive ball of blue energy at the group.

Which then disappeared into oblivion.

"Enough is enough Helix!!!"

Helix's eyes swiveled upwards. Above the group of Pokémon, hovering in the air with her graceful presence, was the god of all Pokémon. And Darkrai and Cresselia's mom.

Arceus. Cardinal Direction of the North.

The white horse like creature came in front of them.

"Mom!"

"I thought you were trapped within the bubble wrap…" Helix asked the god of all Pokemon.

"I was. But Team Starlight freed me from my prison!" She nodded to Gardevoir, who's younger sister was its leader. She turned to her children.

"You did well, Cresselia, Darkrai." She said, proud for her children. She turned back to Helix, and her expression turned angry. She stamped her hoof, and a healing glow came over all of them. Some of their wounds had been healed. She turned back once more and gazed at Mewtwo, who was still knocked out and breathing faintly.

"Idiot…" she said quietly, yet at the same time knowing she had expected it all along. Back to Helix, she ordered the supreme queen. "Leave at once. You gave your word."

"Gave my word?" Helix was ticked at this comment. "You betrayed me Arceus, and now you expect me to give my respect to their word?"

Arceus said nothing.

"I've come here to destroy you, and now I will do so freely."

"How?" the question was simple, yet it stung Helix. "Maybe you were a match for me… but you have been weakened by your fight with Mewtwo!"

"He barely even dealt damage to me."

"Yes, but on our level, even that tiny amount is how much stronger I am compared to you. Leave now. Or you will fight me."

Helix weighed her options. Clutching General Guanine even closer, she suddenly grabbed a crystal from inside her golden cape's rim, and there teleported an unconscious Cytosine, Adenine, and Thymine.

"I will retreat…" She stated. A wormhole opened up behind Helix. With a gesture, Uracil grabbed Adenine and Thymine and dragged them into the vortex, disappearing. Helix gave one last look at Deoxys. The barrier broke down, and Deoxys rushed as fast as she could to confront her mother. But helix looked away, and Deoxys knew it was over.

"I will return one day, Arceus." She said. "You will pay for your crimes. You will pay dearly."

She vanished into the wormhole. Deoxys's hand reached out still calling towards her mother. But it was to no avail, her hand did not reach her. Arceus stared at this.

"I saw what happened." She said slowly. "You may stay on Earth, Deoxys."

The alien simply nodded her head.

"Now then…" Arceus suddenly became very angry. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?!?!? I'M GONE FOR LIKE AN HOUR AND ALREADY THIS CITY HAD BEEN DESTOYED SEVERAL TIMES OVER, MY OWN CHILDREN ARE HURT, AND WHERE THE HELL IS THE LEGENDARY COUNCIL!?!?!?" She screamed in rage.

Suddenly, from the movie theatre that had miraculously survive all of that, Palkia and Dialga walked out, followed by the rest of the Legendary Council. They were disappointed.

"I don't believe it…!" Dialga whined.

"I know!!!" Palkia agreed. Harry Potter Seven was apparently going to be split into two parts! They would have to wait another year before finding out the final fate of Harry Ron and Hermione! It was a total rip-off! So not worth bending the space time continuum to see!

"THERE YOU ALL ARE!!!!" Arceus screamed in rage. She hit them all over the head with Judgments.

"What was that for mom!?" Dialga said angrily.

"THE CITY WAS DESTROYED WHILE YOU WATCHED YOR MOVIE! I'M VERY DISSAPOINTED IN ALL OF YOU!!! Yor punishments will be severe…" Arceus added menacingly.

"NO!" All the legendaries gasped. "PLEASE DON'T MAKE EVERY SINGLE ATOM IN OUR BODY EXPLODE ONE AT A TIME SEND IT ALL TO THE SUN AND THEN BRING US BACK TO LIFE TO DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!!!" they all pleaded to the god of all Pokemon.

"I COULD do that, but I'm going to do something FAR worse than that!!!"

"NO! PLEASE!"

"No TV for a week!"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" The legendaries screamed in fear and sadness. But Arceus's decision was final. Looking around, she saw that everything was a mess. Nothing was spared from destruction.

"For the love of me…" Arceus summoned her power, and stomped on the ground. A shockwave of yellow energy was emanated from her foot, spreading out all over the city. As the ring grew in size, it healed everything and restored anything broken to its proper street. With its rapid pace, the entire city was turned back to the way it way in under half a minute.

"Wow…" Darkrai and Cresselia said in awe.

"I don't believe what just happened…" It was a Delibird, who had witnessed all the fights. "PIKACHU JUST SAVED THE WORLD!"

"Pika pika." The yellow rodent winked. The crowd cheered for him.

"WHAT!?!?!" everyone yelled in rage, especially Darkrai who had suffered the most damage. "HE WASN'T EVEN MENTIONED UNTIL NOW!!!!"

"Eek! Pikachu I love you!" Lopunny squealed, hugging the yellow rodent lovingly, with Pikachu enjoying every second of it. Naturally Darkrai was pissed.

"I'M THE ONE WHO SAVED YOU ALL!!! ME!!! NOT THAT FRICKEN RAT!!!" He screamed angrily. "DEOXYS! GO KILL HIM!!!!"

"With pleasure…" Deoxys was angry as well. But before her Shifter powers could morph her arms into giant cannons, Arceus blocked her.

"By the way, no killing people today." She said simply. They all groaned.

"So wait, Deoxys is free to go right!? You aren't going to kill her, right!?" Malispite questioned the white god. Arceus paused, and nodded her head kindly.

"Yes. She is free to do whatever she wants. But as for Mewtwo…" she gazed at the legendary psychic, who still had not awakened. Her eyes glowed, and Mewtwo was Teleported out of there. "…he must remain at rest. His wounds are great, mentally and physically." The group nodded their heads reluctantly. No more visits to Mewtwo for now.

"Well, the movie's finally over!" Arceus said happily. "All in all, it was pretty good! And the best part is…" She paused for dramatic effect. " Throughout its entire 120 pages, discluding he prologue, we didn't even mention Chuck Norris once!"

Darkrai: "…"

Cresselia: "…"

Malispite and Mercifond: "…"

Gardevoir: "…"

Deoxys: "…"

Gliscor: "…"

Gallade: "…"

Arceus: "…"

Arceus: "…ME DAMNIT!!!"

**

* * *

**

-END-


	9. Extras

**New Moves and Items**

_Absolute Counter:_ A counter type Move. It requires two Pokemon to use- when one absorbs the blow of an initial attack, it is transferred to the second who fires it back at the attacker with an energy based punch.

_Infinite Counter: _A counter type move. It is a deadly attack that can make the user absorb any kind of Move and counter it back indefinately. When used by Adenine and Thymine, it can be used to create a monstrous blow that can fell andy kind of Pokemon.

_Spiral Cannon:_ The user uses DNA based abilities to create a giant spiral composed of many Pokemon parts such as mouths and hands. At the climax, all the appendages fire a single Move, combining it into a sphere, to which the user fires a massive sphere of every type at the target.

_Tentacle Swarm:_ The user uses DNA based power to spawn thousand of tentacles from the ground to aid the user in battle.

_Laser Shot: _A light type Move. It fires a giant Hyper Beam-esque blast at the foe. it is very powerful, and can sear through just about anything.

_Multiple Cannon: _It creates thousands of arms using DNA based power. From there, all of the arms fire spheres of energy at the target.

_Psyburn: _A powerful psychic energy attack. the user uses psychic energy to bring the kenetic energy of particles in a certain area to its utmost limits of exhaustion. From there, when the user releases the hold on the particles, the energy takes over resulting in thousands of searing collision of the particles within that area. This attack is extremely dangerous to use.

_Gravity Beam:_ A gravity based attack. The user fires a blue beam of psychic energy; when it hits the ground it causes all things within the area to attract to the beam. The beam also inflicts devastating damage. The longer the beam is, the more power it has and the more area it affects. Subsequently, a longer beam requires more energy.

_Gravity Slam:_ Considered to be one of the most powerful Moves in existance. The user charges psychic energy, and fired it behind himself to increase speed. When the gap between target and user has been closed, the user punches the target with a repulsion based fist. With the combine speed and repulsion, it inflicts massive damage on the target.

_Quasar Expulsion: _The user creates a Dark Void Sphere which absorbs anergy from an opponent. When a certain point has been achieved, the Dark Void Sphere collapses in on itself and creates a giant portal that spews pure energy and hawking radiation from its twin sides. This attack is extremely dangerous to use.

Ice Cream Suckulator: A robot probe created by the Ribonians. It is able to locate and extract ice cream from a certain point.

ATR (All Terrain Robot): A robot exoskeleton created by Giovanni and Team Rocket. It allows for extranious movement on planet Earth where humans might normally not be able to walk. A human is able to control it from the inside of the Team Rocket base. ATR's are very strong and surprisingly fast. They are able to survive in extreme temperatures, and are able to read the power levels of Pokemon.


End file.
